Eternidad
by Mhialove02
Summary: Naruto tomo una drástica decisión de huir con Hinata después de su victoria en la luna, dejando a sus amigos intrigados por ese gran y bello escape , donde ambos descubrirán muchas cosas necesarias de la vida
1. Chapter 1

**Eternidad**

**Capítulo 1: Escape**

Naruto estaba realmente feliz porque al fin encontró el amor en quien menos esperaba, Hinata Hyuga era su vida, su sueño, su ilusión, su verdadero ideal y por poco la pierde por idiota , ella se fue con alguien que quería la destrucción de la tierra y no lo iba a permitir porque se metió con su aldea y no solo eso sino con la única mujer que lo acepto como es revoltosos , gritón , cabeza hueca y muy impulsivo.

Y no lo iba a permitir no quería que nadie la apartara de su lado, así que hizo lo posible para recuperarla se enfrentó a Toneri Otsusuki por que iba a destruir la tierra y se iba a desposar con la chica de sus sueños.

Naruto venció a Toneri salvando a la tierra y a Hinata, regresaron a la tierra no antes de dejar "Victory" en la luna, Hanabi la hermana de Hinata recupero sus ojos así que regresaron a la tierra.

-**¡OHHH! Naruto-kun , te amo – **exclamo Hinata después Naruto del intenso beso que le dio su amor –**Esto parece un sueño …**

**-Hinata…. No puedo creerlo ¿Qué estés? Aquí conmigo –**dijo Naruto dejando a Hinata en el suelo –**No ¿Quiero? Soltarte nunca más –** el abrazo haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara-**Hinata ¿Crees en las locuras?**

**-Pues….Si –**le contesto muy apenada –**Naruto-kun ¿a donde vamos? **

**-¡Simple! , nos vamos….. a nuestra aventura –**dijo Naruto muy emocionado sé que está mal robarse a una chica ** , **pero su corazón quería conocerla mucho más esta con ella para siempre-** ¡Vamos! Hinata cree en mí…-**extendió su mano -**¡Vamos…!**

**-**Hinata miro a los ojos a su rubio que se encontraba tan ilusionado, solo sonrió así que tomo su mano del rubio –**Hai…Pero, Naruto-kun debemos dejar una nota.**

**-¡Esta bien!- **dijo Naruto, haciendo que su novia se tranquilizara

Shikamaru y su equipo salieron del lago en don se transportaron a la luna, Hanabi despertó ya que se encontraban un poco cansada ya que la extracción de ojos la debilito mucho.

-**¿Dónde está nee-san?- **pregunto, Hanabi el busco por todas partes pero no la encontró

-**¿Qué problemático?-**dijo Shikamaru, se encontraba cansado por la misión de rescate -**¡Ahhhh! Tendremos ¿Qué buscarlos?**

**-Hai…-**dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Así, que los buscaron por todas partes pero no los encontraron, ni Naruto y Hinata aparecían; Sai los buscaba por el aire pero no los encontró, antes que bajara para informar a Shikamaru que los hallo, encontró algo sospechoso en un rio cercano.

Sai bajo del gran pájaro de tinta, deshizo el pájaro para ver algo que destellaba desde lejos era nada más y menos que la banda de Naruto y allí se encontraba un papel, doblado en dos. Toma la banda y desdoblo el papel y comenzó a léelo.

-¡**Naruto, ¡ Tú y diminuto amiguito , tendrán un gran precio por tu cabeza –**volvió a doblar el papel y fue en busca de sus demás compañeros.

Por su parte Naruto y Hinata se encontraban muy lejos corrieron, hasta no poder más decidieron descansar en una pequeña cueva estaba lloviendo y no quería que Hinata se enfermara.

Naruto prendió una pequeña hoguera para que se calienten, por su parte Hinata estaba sentada en el sueño juagando con el largo de su cabello no sabía que pensar , los dos estaban huyendo de todos quería conocerse aún más que se conocía quería vivir su juventud estar lejos de allí les aria bien , a ambos .

-¡**Na…Naruto –kun ¡–**dijo la ojiperla muy nerviosa , su mente se encontraba en blanco , no sabía que pensar , los dos solo se hallaban en una cueva

-**Si …¿Qué es lo que pasa?-**le pregunto , se volteo para verla a los ojos –**Tienes miedo**

**-No …no es eso –**le contesto apresuradamente –**Solo que , veo …veo ¿Qué estas lastimado?**

**-¡Ohhhh! Si me duele un poco la espalda –**Naruto se froto su espalda, sitio un pequeño dolor en la espalda –** Aun tienes, esa pequeña pomada –**ella asistió con la cabeza –**Entonces , me pondrías tu pomada**

**-Hai….-**Hinata se acercó al rubio, Naruto se quitó su chamarra y polo ninja, Naruto le mostro su gran y desnuda anatomía torácica -**¡Por favor! Quédate…quieto **

**-¡Esta bien! –**le respondió , Naruto estaba nervioso porque sintió las delicadas manos de su novia por su espalda baja , masajeo un poco esta parte del dolor –** ¡Hinata-chan ¡… y tu estas cansada ** , **ese mal nacido no le lastimo**

**-No….Estoy bien –**Hinata estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que decir o hacer, se preguntó por un instante eso es real , todo lo que sentía es en verdad real su corazón rebosaba a mil por hora -** Te amo en verdad y no te preocupes por mí , estoy bien**

**-¡Yo también! Te amo y jamás…óyeme muy bien jamás te dejare –**la rodeo por los brazos, Hinata se sonrojó tras sentir su amplio pecho de su novio-¡**Mmmmmm! Tú , olor es hipnotizaste **

**-¡Na…..Naruto-kun…!-**exclamo tímidamente la ojiperla al sentir la cálida piel de su novio –**Tu…pecho es muy cálido**

**-¿Enserio? –**le pregunto sonrió tiernamente, no sabía por qué no se dio cuenta antes de sus sentimientos de seguro

**-Naru…Naruto-kun – **titubeó la ojiperla al sentir los labios de Naruto en su cuello **-¡Ohhhhhh!**

**-¿Acaso…acaso tienes, miedo?-**pregunto el rubio, deteniéndose sus cálidos besos-**¡Puedo….! Detenerme**

**-No…..Solo.., ¿Qué? – **trato de aclarar, desea seguir pero ahora cómo será su primera vez pero quería que fuera especial con él -**¡Tengo miedo! –**le confeso - -**¡Tengo miedo! Y si no soy suficientemente buena para ti.**

**-¡Ay…..!Hinata-**exclamo Naruto con ternura, tocando delicadamente el rostro de Hinata-**No, tengas miedo estoy aquí, no tengas miedo-**Hinata miro al suelo-**Entonces… ¿Quieres continuar?**

**-Hai….-**le contesto, entonces Naruto besos los hermosos labios de Hinata

Comenzaron con ese bello ritual de amor, los labios de Naruto, se posicionaron delicadamente sobres los labios carnosos color carmesí de su novia , sabía perfectamente que no debería hacerlo pero era necesario , por eso de su huida para conocerla más pero en eso el que el cálido beso .

Naruto sintió algo raro en su alrededor, sintió un movimiento extraño como si alguien se acercara a ellos

**-¡Hinata…!¿Quédate aquí?-**le ordeno

-**Hai….**

**Naruto se acercó a la salida de esa frondosa cueva, ** saco un kunai del bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba a punto de atacar cuando

-¡**Hola…..Hay ¿alguien aquí?-**pregunto un anciano quien entro a la cueva jalando una carreta , era una anciano de aproximadamente 85 años con su cabeza llena de canas , usaba una Yukata color azul oscuro con un chaleco marrón y sandalias -**Holaaaaaaa.**

**-Sí, hola-**respondió el rubio, quien miro al hombre mayor -** ¿Quién es usted?**

**-¡Hola! Jovencito-**le saludo cordialmente el anciano **–Mi nombre es Carls Menw –**entonces de tras de la carreta apareció una mujer mayor –**Y ella es mi esposa Marcy **

**-¿Cómo estás? Jovencito- **saludo la mujer, de aproximadamente 80 años con su sonrisa grande , con un Kimono color violeta oscuro

**-Hola ¿Cómo están? Soy Naruto Uzumaki –**saludo el rubio a la pareja de ancianos

**-Mucho gusto –**contesto la peliplateada-**Y jovencito que haces, te vas a resfriar**

**-Ohhhh Lo siento –**se tapó su torso con su brazos

-**Na…..Naruto-kun – **se acercó a las parejas –**¿Qué es lo que paso?**

**-¡No, te preocupes! ¡Hinata-chan! –**Exclamo el rubioacercándose a su novia –**Pues ellos son Marcy y Carls**

**-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga –**saludo educadamente la ojiperla

**-¿Cómo están?** **Ustedes son una pareja de esposos jóvenes**

**-No exactamente –**contesto el rubio –**Solo es…**

**-Huyeron, no es así – **Agrego la anciana –**Ustedes, los jovencitos de hoy, son muy impulsivos **

**-¡Lo siento ¡–**se disculpó Hinata, sabía perfectamente , que su huida por su familia –**Es que solo…queríamos**

**-Estar juntos , lo se…-**intervino la anciana –**Saben, ustedes me recuerdan a unos jovencitos ¿ Qué? huyeron hace años**

**-Sí, eran muy impulsivos –**dijo el anciano, saco algunas cajas de su carreta –**Si, era muy parecidos a ustedes, supongo ¿Qué no trajeron? Nada más**

**-Pues algo así**-agrego el rubio, se rasco nerviosamente la nuca –**No es así Hinata-chan**

**-Si…..-**contesto Hinata, se acercó al anciano –**Por favor, déjeme ayudarlo**

**-¡Eres muy amable! Señorita-**dijo Carls, dejando que la ojiperla cargara una de su pertenencia

La pareja de ancianos agradeció mucho a Naruto y Hinata por ayudarlos con su carreta estaba lloviendo mucho y sus cosas se mojaron

-**Así... ¿Que ustedes son amigos? De la infancia –**dijo Carls tomando un poco de te –**Nosotros igual **

**-Si Hinata-chan es la mejor –**tomando la mano de su novia

-¡**Naruto-kun….!-**se sonrojo al contacto de su novio

-**Y ahora en ¿dónde van a ir?-**pregunto Mayci, siéndose un poco las de sopa –**Díganme… Se puede, saber ¿Cuándo se casaran?**

**-¡Por favor! , Mayci déjalos en paz-**exclamo el anciano –**Naruto….! Acompáñame!**

**-Si….ahorita vengo –**se levantó y beso la frente de Hinata, la ojearla miro como se alejaba de ella

**-Hinata y sabes ¿Cómo? Ser una esposa –**le pregunto Mayci dejando su plato a un lado, se acercó a la ojiperla -**¡Sabes! Perfectamente de ¿Qué todo? No es miel sobre hojuela **

**-Si lo sé –**agacho la mirada, entonces sintió una mano sosteniente su rostro blanco

-¡**No te sientas! afligida por esto linda – **dijo la anciana tratado de animarla –**Eres joven, yo me case a tu edad –**Hinata miro a la anciana –**Sabes, fue muy difícil con nuestras familias , yo era una simple sirvienta y el eran nieto del gobernador **

**-Enserio –**exclamo Hinata, ya que era su caso ella era la princesa de su clan y Naruto solo era un simple plebeyo –**Y ¿cómo terminaron juntos?**

**-Pues al romper los lazos, familiares al casamos –**le explico –**Todo viene del sentimiento que uno profesa a la persona que amas-** Hinata tenía en sus hombros, la chamarra de Naruto , la anciana le quito esa frondosa chamarra y miro la que tenía la manga rota por la lucha con Toneri –**Todo comienza maravilloso –**le explico extendiendo la chamarra –**tomo comienza perfectamente , todos es lleno de amor y felicidad pero después –**se detuvo en la manga destrozada –**La rutina aburre y haces todo es discusión , conflicto y soledad pero sabes-**saco un pequeño rollo de tela negro y comenzó a cortarlo –**Cada día es una nueva aventura y lucha , ¡Toma querida! Saca las costuras –**de dio un pequeño alfiler-**Y solo tienes que tener fe y espontaneidad y vivirás feliz el resto de su vida- **corto la tela y comenzó a cocer la manga nueva -**¿Quieres intentar?**

-**Hai -**entonces tomo la manda con el hilo y la aguja y comenzó a coser, mientras Mayci le explicada y le daba consejos para remedar y hacer un traje perfectamente

Por su parte Naruto se encontraba conversando con el anciano de algunas cosas sobre la vida.

-¡**Hinata-chan! Es una chica linda –**dijo el anciano sacando algunas bolsas, el rubio asistió con la cabeza-**Y ¿Qué más te gusta sobre ella? **

**-Son muchas cosas, ¿Qué no puedo describirlo?-**le contesto muy asoñarado tan solo escuchar el nombre de su amanda-**La amo en verdad**

**-¿Y has pensado? , en el matrimonio –**le pregunto Carls, eso hizo reaccionar al rubio, ya que cuando los anciano no se hallaban en la cuerva , Naruto y Hinata iba hacer el amor -**¿Te quieres casar con Hinata-chan?**

**-Si , a amo con todo mi corazón, ella es parte de mi-**el rubio se todo su frondoso pecho su mano se posó justo a la altura de su corazón-**Hinata-chan , es mi complemento**

**-Mi amada esposa, también lo es –**dijo el anciano sentándose en el suelo-**Siéntate conmigo te quiero explicar algo **

**-Hai-**el rubio se acomodó perfectamente en el suelo mirando al anciano-**¿Qué es lo que ?**

-**¡Escúchame! –**Exclamo Carls abriendo un pequeño bulto –**Sabes ¿Cuándo yo hui? Con Mayci, en esa época era difícil de que una pareja de novios , se casara sin el consentimiento de sus padres y lo per era los matrimonio arreglados. Eso por eso que decidimos huir de nuestro pueblo natal, para que mi familia no intervenga nos casamos y al principio todo era felicidad, vivíamos muy escasamente muestro recursos eran ilimitados, pero luego todo era discusión nuestros pequeños lloraban por comida, tuve que hacer muchas cosas que no me siento orgulloso **

**-Si lo sé-**le contesto el rubio, estaba muy decaído, no quiera que por su imprudencia Hinata sufriera-** Are, todo de mi por su felicidad **

**-¡Entonces jovencito! Estas dispuesto a pasar, por diferentes dificultades –**le dijo el anciano –**Por la felicidad de Hinata-chan**

-**Si –**dijo Naruto con mucho entusiasmado, entonces vio como como Carls saco una pequeña caja le entrego ese pequeño objeto al rubio -**¿Qué es eso?**

**-Eso, es jovencito un regalo para ti –**le explico -¡**Anda ábrelo**!

Naruto estaba entusiasmado por el obsequio del anciano, como ya era de muy tarde , decidieron irse a dormir , ya que mañana ayudaría a la pareja de anciano a llevar su carreta a un pueblo cercano ya que uno de sus 10 hijos viva allí .

Era de madrugada, Naruto sintió algo raro a su alrededor así que decidió ir a investigar se levantó despacio ya que no quería despertar a los demás.

Naruto fue a lo más profundo de la cueva en donde había un pequeño lago subterráneo y vio una figura asomarse.

-¡**Hinata-cha!… ¿eres tú?-**pregunto Naruto acercándose a la figura que la reconocía muy bien

-**Na….Naru…Naruto-kun-**exclamo la ojiperla al ver a su novio que se acercaba a ella -**¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo.**

**-Yo solo ¿Quería verte? Y no quiero separarte de ti nunca más –**Hinata quería hablar pero sintió las manos de su novio sobre su cintura -**¿Quiero estar contigo? Hinata-cha-**dijo el rubio aspiro su aroma- **Y…. Por siempre contigo estaré ..Te amo Hinata-cha**

**-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun-**ahora era el turno de abrazar a su rubio –**Me siento feliz y mi deseo es estar siempre a tu lado….te amo amor mío **

**-Hinata-chan nadie podrá amarte tanto como yo –**Naruto deshizo el abrazo y se puso de rodillas –**Hinata-chan, no conocemos desde siempre y es por eso que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo **

**-¡Ahhh! Naruto-kun….-**exclamo Hinata muy emocionada tapándose su boca son sus mano , no lo podía creer , Naruto estaba allí arrodillado pidiéndole casarse con ella

**-Hinata Hyuga...te quiere sacar conmigo -**entonces caso de su bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita

**-Si…. Si acepto –**con esas palabras Naruto abrió la cajita el cual contenía un anillo de oro muy reluciente con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón-**Acepto ser tu esposa**

Naruto le puso el anillo en su dedo anular , la pareja de jóvenes novios estaba muy felices porque al fin era el comienzo de su nueva vida de un nuevo comienzo de su vida como novios y después de esposos

Ambos se jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar del comienzo de sus nuevas vida , claro vivirán en Konoha y tenía una gran casa con un jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores y una gran patio de juegos para sus futuros hijos , aunque no sabía cuántos hijos encargarían a la madre naturaleza.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que le guste el nuevo proyecto que tengo planeado con ese fics, y pronto continuara con mis otros fics _**UNA SEMANA CON PAPÁ , UNA AMOR COMPARTIDO Y UN AMOR ATREVES DEL TIEMPO **_, no are más fics esos esa mis porque quiero terminar mis fics antes nombrados hacer que parte de mis fics les gusta. Así que déjeme sus comentarios y sugerencias se despide su amiga ….Mialovers02 bye cuídense .


	2. Capítulo 2: La boda

**Capítulo 2: La boda **

Después de su noche tan romántica que pasaron con la pareja de anciano Naruto y Hinata decidieron acompañar a la pareja de ancianos, a una aldea que se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. Naruto junto con Carl jalaron la carreta, mientras las mujeres estaban conversando anímicamente.

Por otra parte en Konoha, Kakashi en actual Hokage estaba teniendo una reunión muy acalorada con Hiashi Hyuga el líder del clan, era un hombre terco y muy serio .

-**Y bien Hokage-**Cruzo los brazos el patriarca Hyuga esa cara de serio, lo indignaba por que su hija mayor se fue el gran héroe -**¡Díganme!¿Cuál es tu decisión ?**

**-¡Los siento Hiashi-sama!…eso ya no es mi asunto-**dijo Kakashi muy relajado, sabia el carácter del castaño, pero tenía que actuar muy calmadamente ya que Naruto se metió en un gran problema-**Su hija es, ya mayor de edad para tomar sus decisiones, además Hinata es responsable**

**-¡Esta bien!-**Dijo el Hiashi resignado, en algunas cosas está de acuerdo de que su hija ya era grande-**Pero, solo le voy a decir una cosa ¿Cuál quiero cosa? ¿Qué le hagan a mi hija ?Naruto la pagara y no me importa de que sea el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja –**dicho eso salió de allí azotando la puerta

Kakashi suspiro pesadamente sabía que Hiashi no era un hombre paciente, así solo decidió mandar un ambu para investigar donde se encontraba Naruto.

Por otra parte Hinata y Naruto llegaron a la casa de uno de los hijos de los ancianos, Karls le dijo que se quedaran un rato.

-**Naruto-kun….. – **Dijo Hinata vio a su novio que estaba mirando por la ventana –¿**Estas bien?**

**-Si…solo que estaba pensando –**le respondió, cerro las cortinas, fue abrazar a su prometida-**No te preocupes, ¡Estoy bien! Solo necesito estar solo un momento **

**-¡Esta bien!-**soltó a su novio, le dio un beso en la frente.

-**Nos vemos amor –**salió del cuarto fue a un bosque cerca para meditar un rato, quería conectarse con sus padres para hablarle de Hinata y decirle lo bella que es y sus cualidades.

Cruzo sus piernas respiro profundamente cerro los ojos y comenzó a cerrar su mente, se encontró con un destello blanco parecía que no estuviera allí .

-¡**Hola! Mocoso –**saludo Kurana

-**kurana...Hola –** devolvió el salido – ¿**Y Cómo estás?**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa? No vienes aquí para charla –**comento el rubio , vio como Kurama dio una gran y estruendoso bostezo

-**¡Me! Naruto en serio ¿te va a casar? –**le pregunto algo dudoso el zorro, no sabía en realidad si podía amar tal como lo hizo Mito Uzumaki y la madre de Kushina Uzumaki las dos eran mujeres muy apasionadas pero Naruto también lo era pero sus hormonas eran más alocadas-**Hinata es una chica muy especial**

**-¿Qué? quieres decir con eso Kurama –**dijo entre diente, ese Zorro maldito se atrevió a hablar de Hinata y eso era repúgnate nadie se atrevía de hablar Hinata –**Ella es muy especial para mi**

**-jjajaj ¡Déjame de mirarme así!-**vio como es rubio lo miraba con una mirada matadora-**¿Yo creo que voy a dormir?-**dicho es se acurruco en el suelo y se quedó profundamente dormido

Después de eso Naruto se concentro quería encontrar el chacra de sus padres, quería saber cómo estaba, decirles la gran noticia que se casara con la mujer más bella de mundo.

Paso uno segundos de concentración para poder concentrarse, así con una luz luminosa.

-¡**Hola….hijo mío! –**dijo la pelirosa corrió abrazar a su hijo-**¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo ¿Qué no nos vemos? **

**-Hola…Mamá –**saludo el rubio estaba avergonzado por el impetuoso abrazo de su madre-**ajajaj Si lo siento , mamá **

**-No , hay de ¿Qué hijito?-**la pelirroja miro a su hijo , era más alto que nunca había crecido mucho **–Te veo feliz, dime ¿Qué paso?¿Porque estas tan feliz ?-**le pregunto vio el ánimo de su hijo estaba feliz, sus ojos brillaban mucho-¡**Hay alguien especial! De que me quieras contar-**

**-Pues, si mamá…pero ¿Dónde está papá?-**pregunto el rubio miro, ese desolado lugar donde se encontraba con su madre.

**-¡Aquí estoy! Hola hijo… Ohhhhh ¿Creciste mucho?-**miro a su hijo , que ahora ella su orgullo

-**¡Y! Dinos ¿Qué es lo?¿Quieres contarlo?-**dijo Kushina muy emocionada

-**Mamá….Papá , Se , ustedes me recomendaron , muchas cosas , pero ahora encontré a un especial persona ¿Qué me ama?¿Como soy ? y siempre estará conmigo sin importar que pase-**miro a los ojos a sus padre que estaban confundidos y a las vez emocionados por esa gran noticia-**Papá , Mamá …. ¡Ahhhh! Me voy a casar**

**-¿Qué….?-**gritaron dos al mismo tiempo

-**Sí , me voy a casar **

**-Y ¿Con quién?!Dime! Es buen , considerada –**Naruto se puso nervioso , con el interroga miento de su madre , quería saber quién es la mujercita que le quito a su bebe , pero con la intervención de Minato para que se tranquilizara un poco sabia como era el carácter de su esposa

-**Kushina ¡Tranquílate! –**dijo Minato ,se encontraba nervioso porque no quería que su mujer lo lastimas ,, aunque estaba muero siempre sentía sus golpes.

-**¡Solo!¿Quiero? Saber ¿ Quién es ?-**Kushina está muy molesta por la actitud pacífica de su esposo –**Y bien Naruto , me podrías decir ¿Quién es tu noviecilla?**

**-Si…ella es una mujer dulce, hermosa, con un carácter tierno y gentil-**el rubio quería explicarle a su madre con es Hinata pero no sabía cómo decirle su nombre así tomo una gran bocanada de aire –**Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga , es una persona extremadamente amble , bueno , hermosa y yo ama amo apresar que hacer es un poco inocente **

**-¡Ohhh! Es una Hyuga –** dijo Kushina con un tono de desagrado –**Así... ¿Qué es un Hyuga? Y no tienes pleitos con su familia **

**-No, ella es de la familia principal, Hinata mi novia, es la hija de ¡Hiashi Hyuga! Patriarca del clan **

**-Enserio, si conozco a Hiashi Hyuga , es un hombre pedante y frio –**contesto la pelirrosa muy molesta –**No puedo ¿Creer? ¿Qué te hayas enamorada de su hija? Esto es absurdo**

**-Mamá no se ¿Por qué actúas así? –**dijo Naruto muy indignado por la actitud de su madre no les gustaba que se reviera de esa manera de su novia a pesar que es su madre y la amaba –**Yo amo a mi novia.**

**-Ella no es para ti –**le dio la espalda, estaba muy enojada sabía perfectamente lo que eso conlleva

-**Mamá…..!Dime!¿Por qué no estas feliz ?¿Por mí? ¿Y quiero tu opinión?-**Por su parte Naruto está molesto más molesto aun por la actitud de su madre tan cerrada

-**Sí, te molesto tanto es mejor ¿Qué te vayas?-**dicho eso Kushina se dio la vuelta

-¡**Naruto!….! Kushina ¡Tranquilícense!-** intervino Minato tranquilamente, suspiro con resignación, sabia el carácter de su esposa y la de su hijo y tenía que estar más calmado para liderar con el problema -**¡Naruto! Ven, ¿Quiero hablar? Contigo –**jalo a su hijo para hablar solas con el -**Yo sé ¿Por qué? Tu madre esta así.**

**-¿Qué es lo que sucedió con los Hyuga?-**pregunto Naruto, tratando de resolver su situación y contar algo de su historia-**Sabes…Tu madre no fue, la primera mujer en mi vida-**esas palabras hicieron reaccionar –**Hana Hyuga era la primer mujer ¿Qué ame? ¡En mi vida ¡y así lo creí ¿que uniría mi vida? con ella.**

**-¡¿Queee?!-**exclamo el rubio no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando

**Fhasblack **

Dos chicos corrían por las praderas de Konoha eres un rubio y una morena que corrían como si no existirá el mañana.

-¡**Minato-kun….!-** dijo una morena con unos bellos ojos perla que usaba un bello vestido color morado con unos zapatos blancos, la morena estaba corriendo detrás de Minato –**Minato-kun , no corras muchos …ahhhh!**

-¡**Hana-chan!-….- **grito el rubio deteniéndose y fue a ver a la ojiperla que se cayó de golpe en el suelo-**Los siento…estas bien –**la levanto del suelo –**En verdad….lo siento , es culpa ¿Qué? Te hayas lastimando –**miro sus rodillas muy raspadas-**Lo siento.**

**-¡No te preocupes!, Minato-kun- ** dijo la morena sentándose en el pasto, Minato hiso lo mismo tomo su pierna derecha para ver la gravedad de la herida-** Yo me debería disculpar lo siento…no debí correr mucho.**

**-No estás tan mal- **saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolcillo, vendo la herida -** ¡Quizás! Debamos volver **

**-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –**dijo Hana besando la frente de Minato -**¡Te amo! Minato-kun**

**-Yo igual Hana-chan-**Minato quería besar a Hana es eso sintió un gran a tirón de la parte posterior de atrás del cuello

**-¿Qué crees que haces? Namikaze –**intervino Hizashi el gemelo de Hiashi y de la rama de la familia secundaria- **No te atrevas, tocas a Hana-sama**

**-Hizashi-san… no te metas es esto –**gruño la morena levantándose del suelo ,se enfrentó al castaño

**-No… tú no te metas en eso Hizashi…! Ya no eres mi cuidador!-**exclamo la Hyuga pero , miro la cara de desconcierto de Hizashi –**Además….tengo 10 años , puedo hacer lo ¿Qué quiera? Y por si no lo sabes, yo no tengo la habilidad de una Hyuga normal, mi corazón es débil y por eso ahora de dijeron ¿Qué? Podría hacer lo que me plazca –**dicho eso cogió la mano del rubio y dejando pasmado al castaño.

La pareja de pequeños se fue a un parque cercano, Hana se sentía aliviada que al fin se enfrentó a su primo y no quería que Minato se llevara un mal concepto de ella pero si Hana estaba intranquila por la actitud de su familia pero no le interesaba que no tenía habilidades ninja ya que permanecía a la familia principal debería tener un comportamiento muy adecuado pero Hana era una chica decida, pero a la vez inocente muy alegre y divertida.

Minato no dijo nada para si habla no quería decir, solo quería disfrutar con ella quiera tener una relación hermosa con ella , a pesar que solo era un simple hijos de pueblo y ella la chica más rica de la aldea

\- **¡Minato-kun! ¡Lo siento!-**se sentó en uno de las bancas del parque agacho la cabeza, sentía una gran pena por su actitud-**Yo…no ¿Quería? Enserio**

**-No te preocupes, te amo y eso ¿! Que cuenta!?-**tomo el rostro de la morena, delicadamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas eso amaba de ella la amaba en verdad y deseaba estar a su lado para siempre-**¡En verdad! Me gustas.**

**-¡Tu! También me gustas Minato-kun-**abrazo a Minato, el rubio abrazo al a Hana la recibió en sus brazos , se acurruco el en pecho de Minato , no sabían por cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados tan vez minutos , y horas pero solo existieron para ellos dos

La pareja se despidió , pasaron dos días en que la pareja se despidió, Minato se fue de viaje con Jiraya-sensei a su entrenamiento , Minato extrañaba mucho a Hana a su comida también pero también quería entrenar para convertirse en Hokage el primero Hokage rubio y demostrar sus habilidades ninja aunque sea un genio y siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

Hana miraba desde el techo de la mansión miraba el atardecer , estaba algo suspicaz porque había reuniones más de lo habitual y eso era muy extraño porque jamás había reuniones en las noches , pero eso si era algo raro .

-¿**Qué**?** Haces aquí? Hana, sabes ¿Qué debes? Cuidarte- **Hana voltio a ver quién la estaba hablando, y era Hiashi el heredero del clan, era un poco arrogante, pero bueno usando el Byakugan

**-Eso , no te incumbe –**le respondió sin verle a la cara, oculto su cara en sus rodillas . no quería hablar con nadie-**¡No! Deberías estar en la reunión**

**-Sí , pero me dijeron que , esperara afuera-**le contesto se sentó junto a ella , el castaño sintió algo cálido en su corazón -¿**Y qué haces aquí**?

-**Pues mirando, el atardecer –** se levantó, miro con desdén a Hiashi –**Fue un gusto verte pero me tengo que ir.**

-¡**Esta bien!**-el castaño vio como bajo del techo con mucho cuidado tenía mucho miedo a las alturas -**¡Ten cuidado! O te caerás!-**eso desconcentro a Hana, cayo de bruces al piso-**Ahhh!**

-**Hana! –**grito Hiashi muy asustado al ver a Hana en el suelo, la vio desmayada en el suelo -¡**Hay no **!-la cargo en sus brazos , le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que llamaran a los médicos del clan para que revisen a Hana

Pasaron así dos horas que Hana no despertaba, Hiashi se encontraba sentado en la cama donde se hallaba la castaña le tomaba la mano no quería soltarla, estaba feliz porque al fin le dijeron cosas de sus futuro, era el heredo del clan y siempre su esposa estaría allí junto con él y gracias a su belleza y gracia, sus herederos tendrá muchas cosas como belleza y fuerza.

De repente sintió que Hana se retorcía en la cama , la ojiperla abrió los ojos se abrieron muy despacio , sintió que alguien la acompañaba , volteo la cabeza para ver quien estaba a su lado y era más ni menos que Hiashi Hyuga

-**¿Qué, me paso? ¿Porque, estas así?-**le pregunto muy aturdida

-**Te caíste, del techo y te traje aquí –**le explico el castaño, soltó la mano de Hana, cruzo su brazos -**¡Bueno! Te dejo descansar –**se despidió de la morena –**Por cierto, tu padre te ¿Quiere decir? Algo importante**

-¡**Hola**! **Mi niña ¿Cómo estás?-**entro un hombre de aparentemente treinta año con una yukata color azul marino, con piel tan blanca como la nieve y el poseedor del Byakugan -**¡Me dijeron! ¿Qué sufriste ? un accidente estas bien –**le pregunto acercándose hacia donde estaba su hija

-**Si papi, estoy bien –**le respondió dulcemente, amaba mucho a su madre lo quería mucho-**Solo ¿Qué no sabía?¿Cómo bajar? Y me caí **

-**Sabes, hoy tuve una reunión, lo sabes verdad-**la pequeña asistió con la cabeza –**Sabes ¿Cómo miembro? Principal del clan, hoy fue la reunión semanal y pues se decidió que Hiashi sea el heredero del clan**

-**Papá…ya lo sé-**rodo sus ojos, no le agradaba mucho Hiashi, no le importaba que sea el heredero era muy pesado y no le importaba si era bisnieta de primer líder del clan Hyuga-**¿Qué es lo, que pasa padre?-**pregunto algo aturdida por que su padre la observaba muy decaído , sabía que algo malo hubiera pasado

-**Hija ….mi pequeña de verdad , ¡ lo siento! , estas comprometida-**le dijo en seco ,por su parte Hana sintió que todo el mundo se le venía abajo no podía creer lo que su vida y la de Hiashi se unirían para siempre –**Con Hiashi-sama **

-¡**No papá ¡….no puede ser-**sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos , ella ya tenía su vida por delante m se iba a casar con Minato cuando iban a tener 16 años pero ahora su vida cambio está comprometida y seria todo un honor en unir su vida con el futuro líder del clan –**No puedo ….No papá mmmmmm Yo…Yo no puedo casarme con Hiashi, no le podre darme un heredero por mi problema al corazón **

**-Hana, ¿Cuándo? naciste te detectaron un chacra muy especial –**le explico, Hana no entendía lo que su padre entendía mas bien no desea escucharlo porque no quería no deseaba escucharlo, no quería ser esposa de alguien como el –**Y ese chacra despertar la habilidad del Byakugan muy rápidamente –**Pero Hana no quería escuchar mas así que estiro la manta y se ocultó en ella no quería ver a su padre -**¿Quiero estar? Estar sola **

**-¡Esta bien! Mi niña -** suspiro con resignación el moreno y salió del cuarto dejando sola a Hana, sus lágrimas no se contenían no quería llorar quería ser fuertes.

Pero su corazón estaba en su declive máximo ya no podía más, así que lloro casi toda la noche , así que decidió en ese momento algo importante escapar de allí ya no quería estar como Minato .

Tomo su mochila y empaco algunas prendas de vestir y algunas cosas comestibles, miro como alrededor de la mansión si algún guardia se hallaba cerca de sus alrededores , tomo un gran suspiro de valor y se fue de allí de la mansión de su vida.

Hana salió de la aldea sigilosamente, Hana sabia en donde entrenaba Minato, fue allí para estar junto con el . Así paso todas la noche caminado sin parar, los Hyuga se dieron cuenta que la princesa del clan se escapó de la mansión, ahora así la nominada princesa, el líder del clan sabían cuáles era sus sentimientos de la princesa, así que tomaron una gran decisión para que sus planes no se arruinen.

Dos días paso días en que Hana emprendió su huida lejos de allí, lejos de su familia, Minato se encontraba meditando en una gran cascada el agua se caía por todo su cuerpo, no le importaba si el agua está bien fría , esa clase de meditación era para debilitar y cuerpo y alma su chacra pero sintió que alguien se acercaba , así que estuvo en alerta pero sintió que ese raro chacra le pertenecía a alguien.

-**¡Hana!... ¿qué haces aquí?-**exclamo el rubio sorprendido al ver a Hana saludo nerviosamente

-**¡Hola…! Minato-kun-**saludo la morena, Minato cogió su tolla y s chaqueta que estaban y seco su cabello -**¿Quería? Estar contigo –**le quito la toalla de sus manos, seco todo su cabello e incluso si rostro-**Déjame ayudarte con eso – **Hana le puso su chaqueta al rubio -**¡Estas molesto! Conmigo**

-¡**Claro**!¿**Qué no? –**Minato era un genio y sabía que algo raro pasaba con ella , pero Hana ya podía continuar mas , la morena se aferró en el cuerpo de su novio no sabía su lagrimas volvieron a invadir sus ojos perlado , estuvieron así un tiempo.

Después de eso Hana explico a Minato lo que le estaba pasando lo que su familia y su decisión del escapar de allí , Minato no quería meterse en problemas pero amaba a esa chica y tomo una gran decisión

-¡**No te preocupes!..Hana-chan, Yo te cuidare a partir de ahora –**el rubio acurruco a Hana es sus brazos la hizo sentir mejor-**¡Te amo! Siempre estaré contigo-**estuvieron aquí por un tiempo y se fueron buscar a Jiraya para ver como solucionan ese gran problema.

En Konoha, en la oficina del tercer Hokage el líder del clan estaba en una reunión extensa con el hokage.

-**Hokage-sama…! Lo siento! Mucho pero ya tómanos muestra decisión –**dijo el líder del clan

-¡**Están olvidando! ¿Que son niños?- **contesto el Hokage , muy seriamente , sabía que Minato Namikaze era uno de los ninjas más sobresalientes de Konoha y uno de los candidatos más sobresalientes de la historia – ¡**Sabe aremos ¡,una cosa mandare a los Ambus para que busque Hana-san , para que su padre no se preocupes**

**-Si usted lo dice-**dijo con desgano así que se fue de allí azotando la puerta con dureza

**El Hokage suspiro cansadamente sabía la tempestad se acercaba **


	3. Capítulo 3: la boda parte 1

Hola mis queridos y zenzualones lectores, chicos sé qué hace tiempo que no público es que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza con eso de la universidad me complica tengo bastantes ideas y proyectos muy interesante que les agradara siiiiii en mi siguiente publicación que fics quiere que publique

Un amor más de dos

La venganza de Hinata

Una semana con papá

Estos son mis fics que quieren que continúe

Sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo eternidad

Capítulo 3: la boda parte 1

Naruto acuchuchó atentamente lo que su padre estaba narrando, mientras su madre hacia rabietas. Quería que aceptaran a Hinata como su nuera, quería que le dieran su bendición, porque compartiría su vida con alguien especial.

-Sabes, Naruto –dijo Minato con una sonrisa, la cual hipnotizó a Naruto e hizo estremecer a su corazón. –Amé mucho a Hana, era una de esas mujeres que ya no hay -recordó el dulce rostro de Hana, era muy dulce y hermosa, siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba, escuchaba sus sueños y debilidades.

Escuchar a Minato hablar así sobre Hana, causó algo de celos a su esposa.

-Sí, Hana era tan dulce, como una mosca parada en tu sopa -comentó Kushina con sarcasmo; en síntesis estaba muy celosa porque ella no era muy dulce, pero Minato tenía razón ella cortó con él para salvarlo, porque quería que se convirtiera en Hokage y no deseaba que sus sueños se truncaran por un amor.

-Kushina... Por favor -suplicó el rubio mayor a su mujer, quien quería que todo se solucionara de una vez. Kushina solo se atinó a cerrar su boca y escuchar. –Bueno… Como te decía, llevé a Han con Jiraiya–sensei para decidir sobre nuestro futuro.

Minato narró como tuvieron que hacer para encontrar a Jiraya, quien como siempre estaba en un bar de mala muerte haciendo sus "Investigaciones". Jiraya salió de allí junto con sus alumnos para conversar tranquilamente en otra parte. Salieron del pueblo y se dirigieron a un bosque cercano, Jiraya hizo una fogata y se sentó en un tronco seco.

-¿Cómo es posible que te robes una chica? –hizo una pausa, tocándose la cien para tratar de analizar mejor la situación. –Y sobre todo una Hyuga -miró a la chica que estaba detrás de Minato ocultándose de la mirada del hombre. –No te ofendas, Hana –chan, es sólo que me parece una locura.

-Jiraya-sama… en verdad lo siento, pero… pero –replicó varias veces. Estaba nerviosa, no quería ocasionarle problema a Minato. –Amo a Minato, lo amo en verdad, y no quiero me quiero separar de él –tomó la mano del rubio con mucha fuerza. –Por favor, Jiraya-sama –hizo una reverencia. –Por favor….

Jiraya suspiró, no quería ser negativo, pero tenía que ser fuerte para poder analizar bien aquella delicada situación

-¡Esta bien! –dijo el peliblanco parándose de una. -Minato, debes saber que habrá Ambus buscando a Hana –miró a la joven. –Así que tenemos que esconderla –el rubio asistió con la cabeza. –Si ya sabes dónde esconderla, entonces ve. ¡Corre! -así que Minato tomó la mano de Hana y se fueron de allí, dejando solo al hombre. Después de cruzar una gran colina, fueron hacia una gran catarata. El rubio cargó a Hana, y se internaron en la catarata, allí había una cueva en donde había un refugio.

-Mi… Minato–kun… -titubeó un poco, pero finalmente se atrevió en hablar. No quería causarle problemas. –¡Yo… en verdad lo siento! No… quería causarles problemas.

-No le disculpes –le contestó cálidamente, acercándose a ella y acurrucándola en su pecho. No quería verla o sentirla triste, quería verla sonreír. -Te amo… y no quiero ver que frunzas el ceño –tocó levemente su rostro, acariciándolo delicadamente, y lo beso.

Hana recibió a Minato con sus labios; la pasión poco a poco los estaba comenzando a juntar sus cuerpos. Hana rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, y se aferró del tal manera que ya no le quería soltar.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron en la cama, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron como una enredadera de un árbol. Minato estaba perdiendo la cabeza, así que sin querer movió su mano hacia uno de los senos de la ojiperla, lo cual lo exaltó porque cometió una indiscreción.

-Lo siento… noooo... -el rubio se alejó un poco de la cama, se sentía muy avergonzado por tocar esa parte delicada de una mujer. – Yo… Lo siento… ¡MUCHO!

-No… hay... por qué –recalcó Hana, que al igual que el rubio se sentía muy avergonzada… con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Hana… yo -dijo Minato rascándose la cabeza, aún no salía del trance por casi llegar a la siguiente fase que hacían los novios -¡Te amo!

-Minato también te amo –se levantó para ver al rostro del Minato, esos ojos azules la hipnotizaron, a través de esos ojos veía lo más bello de su alma. –Me quedare aquí contigo para siempre -Hana abrió sus abrazos y abrazó a Minato, quien se acurrucó en su pecho, oliendo su cálido olor. –Te amo… y no quiero pesarme –Minato la rodeó en sus brazos y besó su cabeza tiernamente.

-Hana… yo –no término de decir la frase, cuando sintió el dedo de la peliazul en sus labios.

-No digas nada, solo calla –el rubio tomó la mano de la chica y enredaron sus dedos entre si. –Yo, sólo quiero darte todo mi amor. –estiró el brazo del rubio y los puso a la altura del pecho. –Mira, lo vez -el rubio sintió su corazón latir fuertemente. –Vez, sientes como mi corazón late por ti –el rubio miro la a los ojos. –Cada vez que te miro mi corazón late.

-Hana, mi corazón siente lo mismo –le dijo muy embelesado a esa bella chica que cautivó su corazón.

-Quiero darte mi corazón… y... -hizo una pausa, quería decir las palabras correctas para son sonar muy atrevida. –Y… mi cuerpo –el rubio abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, tras la confesión de su novia.

-Hana… yo te amo –entonces la pasión llegó en ese pequeño cuarto improvisado. Sus labios se juntaron cada vez más, el juego en sus bocas fueron más intenso, y ambos cuerpos a pesar de que solo tenían catorce años.

Los jóvenes cuerpos se entrelazaron entre sí, cayeron delicadamente en la cama. Sus lenguas jugaron de una manera exigente, las ropas poco a poco comenzaron a ser aflojadas. Minato le quitó la playera color azul claro y comenzó a besar tímidamente su cuello, recorriendo sus hombros.

Los beso con tal intensidad que no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo; unos pequeños gemidos salían por la boca de la Hyuga, no podía creer que a pesar de la edad que tenía pudiera que entregarse a su amor a tan temprana edad.

-¡Ahh! Mi… nato-kun… -gimió débilmente al sentir la mano del rubio en uno de sus bellos senos que ya estaba casi en su plenitud. –MMM...

**-**No sé… porque me siento… me sien...

-¿Cómo te sientes? -interrumpió al rubio, sosteniendo el rostro el rubio en sus manos. -¿Cómo… te sientes cuando estás conmigo? –le susurró al oído, quería saber como se sentía el rubio en ese momento.

-Yo… sólo… sólo quiero decirte... ¡Te amo! -con esa última frase los dos unieron sus labios nuevamente. Sus bocas jugaron con gran eufemismos de sabores, sus lenguas jugaron exquisitamente con delirio.

Nuevamente sus manos hicieron de las suyas, sus ropas empezaron a esfumarse poco a poco. Se quedaron con su ropa interior, ambos nuevamente se miraron a los ojos como diciendo que sigue ahora.

-Han… Hana-chan –titubeó Minato, no quería hacerle daño, pero ya no había marcha atrás, sus instintos de adolescente ya no se podía controlar, quería más de ello. -¿Quieres que pase?

-No –movió la cabeza en negación, las manos se rubio fueron directamente hacia la cintura de la morena, así que bajo sus bragas tirándolas al suelo, e hizo lo mismo con sus ropa interior.

Así que se acomodó en el cuerpo de la Hyuga, y ella abrió las piernas.

-Lista… -le dijo muy nerviosamente; miró a los ojos para no ver una señal de arremetimiento, pero en los ojos de la ojiperla sólo se veía amor. Hana respiro hondo al sentir el miembro del rubio en su entrada, respiró varias veces, lo quería dentro en una sola y sertera estocada.

-Aaaaaaa –gimió de dolor al sentir el miembro de Minato dentro de ella.

-Te lastimé –dijo muy preocupado, al ver unas lágrimas en el rostro de Hana, pero la ojiperla negó la cabeza. –Entonces siguiere.

-Hai… -entonces volvió a besar al rubio, enredó sus piernas en sus caderas y volvieron a la danza de ese acto de amor puro. Los gemidos se perdieron por el ruido de la cascada.

Hana cerraba y abría sus ojos, no podía creer que a pesar de que eran muy jóvenes y estaban teniendo sexo, por lo cual no estaba totalmente preparada fisca y emocionalmente, pero Minato el chico que estaba lleno de sueños y sentimientos y no le importaba si era una niña o no quería ser mujer de su rubio

Hana amaba a ese chico lleno de sueños, valiente y sobre todos con un corazón de oro que jamás perdería a pesar las adversidades llegarían a su vida.

Por su parte Minato esta extasiado, nunca antes sintió algo así. Se supone que eso no deberían hacerlo niños, bueno los pequeños adolescente; se supone que debería hacerlo a los veinte años, pero lo estaba haciendo a los catorce. Sin embargo, amaba amaba a esa niña, en verdad quería un futuro junto a ella, a pesar de las adversidades que tenía que afrontar con su familia, pero daría una mejor solución con los Hyuga.

-Hana... -gimió al sentir una gran sensación es su cuerpo, con su algo estaba a punto de salir. –Hana… no sé… no sé… que me pasa...

-Mi… Minato... kun –volvió a gemir, retorciéndose junto con el rubio, su corazón latía a mil por hora. -Mina… Minato… -gimió al sentir un líquido blanquecino que se desparramara en su interior, era un líquido espumoso y blanquecino. Ambos terminaron en un choque eléctrico, ambos cuerpos salieron cayeron rendidos después de esa muestra de amor.

Hana descansaba en su pecho, y después de unos minutos sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron. Los dos se abrazaron antes de caer dormidos, ya de madrugada aún dormidos, no se dieron cuenta de que había un cierto visitante que al ver a esa escena casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a dos precoces jovencito teniendo sexo.

Como los dos estaba tapados tan solo con una pequeña sabana, su corazón ya no pudo más de la impresión y se desmayó, no sin antes desparramar sangre de la impresión al ver a su joven pupilo semi desnudo con su noviecita.

El rubiecito se movió intempestivamentetras sentir al sentir un golpeteó que provenía del suelo.

-Jiraiya-sensei –exclamó sorprendido al ver al peliblanco tirado en el suelo con sangre que le salía de la nariz. Siendo muy caudalosos para no despertar a Hana, salió de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. -Jiraiya-sensei… Jiraiya-sensei –lo llamó para que se despertara, pero en eso sintió un jalón por la parte de su camisera y lo lanzo fuera de la cueva saliendo de la cascada los dos maestro y alumno aterrizaron sobre las rocas del cascada.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciste? -dijo Jiraiya muy indignado al ver esa escena, pero a las vez divertido, porque ese pequeño niño incursionó a tener relaciones sexuales a tan temprana edad. –Muy bien, deja que me tranquilice -respirando muy hondo.

-¡Lo siento! En verdad -contestó muy apenado -Sólo… que...

-No... tienes porque –le contestó, ya un poco recuperado, le aconsejo sobre muchas cosas de la vida, y le dijo que no volviera hacer eso al menos que su corazón lo sientiera no sus hormonas.

Así solo pasaron dos días, en los cuales Hana se encargada de la alimentación de ambos. Esos dos días fueron los más difícil en su vida. Preparaba la comida y conversaban de muchas cosas.

Ella también entrenaba a pesar de no tener chakra, y poseer un corazón muy débil, sentía que debía saber algunas sobre ser ninja.

Después de hacer las compras en un pueblo cercano, Hana se dirigió a la cueva para preparar un delicioso almuerzo, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía a pesar de que estaba disfrazada con una capa roja y unos lentes.

-Así… que allí estabas -dijo una voz en la sombras, la ojiperla se asustó al ver que era el líder del clan. –Eres, una niña problema.

-Hiro… sama -se asustó al ver a ese hombre parado frente a ella. -¿Cómo me encontró? -le preguntó, aún asustada.

-Mi niña, a pesar de que no tengas Chakra, tienes un poder muy especial en tu interior -le dijo calmadamente, mirándola directamente. -Sabes… todo líder toma muchas decisiones, a pesar que no sean las correctas, ¿no es así? –la pequeña asistió con la cabeza. –Tu huida dejó consternado a todo el clan, y estaba reconciderando en expúlsate.

-Dijo, expulsarme.

-Sí, expulsarte, pero lo reconsideré -cruzando sus brazos. –Pero no lo haré por mi hijo, Hiashi no quiere.

-Yo no amo a Hiashi y no lo quiero como esposo -le respondió con mucha firmeza, lo cual no le gustó mucho al jefe del clan.

-Tu sabes que somos uno de los clanes más importantes de las cuatro naciones -hizo una pausa el castaño, tratando de clamarse y no perder la calma. –Por ende no podemos arruinar nuestra reputación por tu huida con esos chicos, por fortuna ninguno de nuestros enemigos te encontró.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con eso? -preguntó algo temblorosa, quería ser fuerte y no desmayarse.

-Sabes que somos una gran influencia para el futuro Hokage -Hana levantó la cabeza al escuchar la palabra Hokage. –Minato tiene una gran posibilidad del ser el Yomindai, pero como pasó eso no creo que sea buena idea que sea el futuro Hokage, para eso hay que tener sacrificio, y piensa si te expulsamos del clan y ustedes dos escaparan, Minato no resentiría... ¿tú crees que Minato comprenderá que por separarte de tu familia será feliz?, ¿qué hay de sus sueños?

-Pero… -esa palabras de aquel hombre rezumbaron en su cabeza, quería que Minato fuera feliz, que fuera Hokage, aunque que no fuera a su lado, sólo con verlo sonreír, ella seria feliz.

-Tu eres muy inteligente –fue donde ella y le tocó los hombros. –Sé que me entiendes. Te esperaré afuera, sino vienes en quince minutos, sabré que tomaste tu decisión, y no tomaremos represarías, pero tú ya sabes las consecuencias –dicho eso salió de allí sin decir nada más.

Hana se quedó reflexionando, y después de llorar un par de minutos ya había tomado su decisión. Así que sacó un papel y un lápiz de una pequeña cajita y comenzó a escribir.

Dejó la nota en la cama donde habían hecho el amor hace dos días atrás, y salió de allí para irse con Jiraiya.

Ya eran a las seis de la tarde y Minato y Jiraiya llegaron a la cálida cueva, la cual encontraron apagada. Minato sintió una opresión en el pecho, y buscó por toda la cueva, y sólo encontró una pequeña carta

-Es la letra de Hana-chan… -el rubio comenzó a leer esas frías palabras.

Querido Minato:

Tengo que pedirte perdón por irme sin decirte nada; esta será mi última carta.

Debo olvidar todos mis sueños contigo para que puedas ser feliz, y que seas un gran Hokage, y también por el bien de mi clan por favor no me preguntes porque.

Siempre te amare.

-Minato espera –dijo alarmado el sennin, quien sabía que algo había ocurrido como para que Minato saliera corriendo así.

Minato corrió bajo la lluvia, no sabía porque, pero al correr, su corazón se sanaba por completo. Sin embargo, no sabía como hacerlo quería olvidarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

-Hana-chan… Yo no puedo olvidarte, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo tu cara

-¿Por qué... Hana–chan…? -se preguntó. -Oigo tu voz y regresas a mis recuerdos. ¿Por qué naciste dentro de un clan? Si tan sólo… Noooo es mejor olvidar.

Después de llorar amargamente por horas, Minato fue a decirle a su sensei que regresaría a su entrenamiento. Quería preguntarle, pero por su actitud decidió que no era el momento.

Fin de Fhasblack

-No me siento orgulloso por lo que te estoy contando, pero así pasó esa es la historia de mi primer amor –le confesó Minato a su hijo, quien quería saber toda la verdad.

-Sí... bueno, tu primer encuentro fue con esa chiquilla –refunfuñó celosa la pelirroja, no le perdonaba por ser la primera mujer de su esposo.

-Lo sé, Kushina, pero te amo a ti –sonrió con ternura. –Si, Hinata es muy valiente, podrás estar con ella, ¿no es así?

-Hai… gracias padre, mi mamá me contó como se conocieron –Naruto sintió algo cálido en su corazón, le agradeció a su padre por contarle toda las cosas que le ocurrieron en su juventud.

-Naruto… ya nos tenemos que ir -le dijo su padre, tocándole el hombro a su hijo. –Escucha, sólo te puedo decir que esa jovencita te hará muy feliz, estoy segura de que serán muy felices, y si ella te ama estaría contigo sin dudarlo.

-Naruto más te vale ser cauteloso –le ordenó su madre, poniéndose al costado de su esposo. –Si estoy celosa, pero no querer que te lastimen, más te vale decirle a esa jovencita que te trate bien.

-Lo hará y yo también –unas lágrimas salieron por el rostro del joven. –Hinata me ama, y estaré feliz con ella.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo la pelirroja.

Minato y Kushina desaparecieron delante de su hijo, mientras él los observaban y llorando.

Fin de capitulo , si que fue muy intenso que si me encantó espero continuar con esas fabulosa historia y espero sus respuesta de los fics que deseo continuar y espero también su cometario y opiniones gracias


	4. Capitulo 4 : La boda ultima parte

CAPÍTULO 4: LA BODA FINAL

Naruto escucho la trágica historia de amor de su padre, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar su padre tenía amoríos con la madre de Hinata pero allí había una incógnita su mamá la llego a conocer quería saber más de la historia que le conto su padre, así que salió del bosque para llegar a hotel y hablar con Hinata sobre esa delicada situación.

-¡Hola! Hinata ya llegue – saludo alegremente el rubio, miro como a Hinata estaba mirando el cielo azul

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue Naruto - kun? -pregunto alegremente

-Hinata... ¿Quiero decirte algo? - dijo seriamente el rubio acercándose a ella y sentándose a tu lado

-¿Qué sucede Naruto - kun? - pregunto Hinata algo consternada mirando a los ojos a su novio

-Mira...hable con mis padres - comento el rubio - y mi papá me dijo algo curiosos

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - pregunto un poco dudosa

-Me conto sobre tu vida, su vida amorosa con una chica muy especial - dijo Naruto mirando los ojos perlados de Hinata - Nuestros padre tuvieron un amorío cuando eran más jóvenes.

-¡Si lo sé! - confeso está haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera que ella sabía ¿pero cómo ?se preguntaba - ¡Te enseñare algo!

-¿Qué es? - se preguntó el rubio observando como Hinata se levantaba para sacar un pequeño libro - Mira ese te el diario de mi mamá - entrego el libro a su rubio - léelo

-¡Hinata! Enserio ¿quieres que lo lea? - pregunto algo sorprendido, la ojiperla solo asistió con la cabeza tomando el libro y comenzarlo a ojearlo

-¡Te dejare! solo, yo iré a comprar algo de comer ¡Te dejare solo! - dijo Hinata quien salió raudamente, para que Naruto no la detenga

-¡Pero...! - solo escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse - ¡Bueno tendré que leerlo! - entonces Naruto abrió el diario a partir del centro

Narración de Hana

_Bueno hoy llegue a Konoha después de un largo viaje como extrañe mi ciudad natal cuantos recuerdos me fue hacer más de cinco años, ahora tengo dieciocho y se supone que me fui para aprender cómo ser una buena esposa, si el clan Hyuga me mando a entrenar para servir a Hiashi quien se convertido en el heredero principal hace muy poco, mi matrimonio con él será en invierno es su estación favorita yo quiera hacer mi boda en verano es mi estación favorita._

_Como siempre me organizaron una bienvenida Hiashi me tomo de la mano todo el tiempo y sentí que su mano era helada pero tenía que acostumbrarme el será mi esposa y tengo que respetarlo porque él será mi esposo, hoy quiero escaparme para disfrutar mis últimos días de libertad, así que decidí ir a la pradera._

_Salí sigilosamente cuando hubo cambio de guardia allí me escabullí solo con un ligero vestido blanco corrí y corrí para en busca si quiera un poco de libertad. Después de llegar a un pradera allí comencé a salar oler las flores silvestres y comer vallas silvestres y tomar agua del rio me encanta la naturaleza, pero en eso me escuche algunos ruidos. Eran un par de persona riéndose muy alegremente _

_JAJAJJA ¡Minato! Atácame con más seriedad - dijo una hermosa chica pelirroja con cabello largo un traje de entrenamiento negro con un chamarra color amarillo - ¡Vamos!_

_¡Kushina! es que no quiero lastimarte - afirmo el rubio quien la cargo en brazos y soltándola después - Mira ...debemos entrenar_

_¡Claro...! -dijo algo aburrida de tanto entrenar - Minato ¿tendrás una misión? _

_Si ...-contesto rubio quien estaba haciendo flexiones - Estaré lejos por dos meses _

_¡Ohh...! Te extrañare - dijo muy entestecida - ¡Pero no quiero que coquetes! ¿Con una boba muchachita? - regaño la pelirroja al rubio - Así que corre , te estaré esperando - dijo abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño beso es los labio_

_Mire esa bella escena de una pareja de enamorados, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, mi amor de adolescencia tiene un nuevo amor esa bella chica pelirroja, le da luz a la vida espero que le aja muy feliz pero lo ara su cabello rojo combina muy bien con su aura de inocencia .Ya no quiero vez esta escena me rompe el corazón será mejor que me vaya _

_-Kushina ¿por qué? No me vas por un poco de agua, necesito un poco - dijo Minato sentando a su novia_

_-¡Esta bien! - contesto simplemente, así que se alejó poco a poco - sabía que se dio cuenta me mi presencia, solo deseo hablar con el antes de que sea tarde _

_-¿Sabía que estaría allí? - me dijo Minato _

_-Hol...Hola...- me sorprendí al verlo delante mio - ¿Cómo estás? Te vez más alto , creciste bastante _

_-¡Y tú te desatollaste! ¡Bastantes! digo creciste - dijo muy avergonzado por que el miro su cuerpo muy desarrollado - ¿Com...como esta..s ? - pregunto a un muy avergonzado _

_-Pues... bien - le conteste alegremente - Regrese...y te vi con esa chica...es muy bonita_

_-¡Si...se llama Kushina ¡- dijo Minato con tranquilidad entonces Minato me miro de los ojos como diciendo que de quieres decir - La conocí después que te fuiste_

_-¡Ohhh! ¿Qué bien? - le dijo con un poco de celos - Espero que sea feliz con ella , es muy graciosa_

_\- Si es grandiosa... y como estas...escuche de que Hiashi es el nuevo líder del clan, es muy joven - comento el rubio sentándose a mi lado - Parece que estas aquí por un momento de libertad _

_\- Si... - le conteste muy sonrojada porque sabía que solo tenía el centro blanco de un kimono - Si es que estoy harta de estar con el kimono _

_-Pero te ves bien - me dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera en su rostro _

_-Gracias pero, la verdad odio usar Kimonos toda mi vida lo usare - sonríe alegremente _

_-Sí , desde pequeña no te gustaba usar kimonos - comento el rubio acariciando mi cabello- Te extrañe_

_-Yo igual te extrañe - le dije cogiendo la mano en que me acaricio el cabello -¡Lo siento! Por dejarte así...yo...solo quería que fueras feliz - unas lágrimas salieron de mi rostro - Y veo que eres feliz y espero que, con Kushina - san te apoye en todo _

_-Yo te deseo lo mejor, y no importa lo que paso, estuve mal por un tiempo pero sé que lo hiciste por protégeme - me dijo con gran ternura entonces me tomo del mentón y nos dimos un beso muy intenso, extrañe sus besos que eran muy tiernos y lindos después de un par de minutos me acorruque sobre su pecho para poder oír los latidos de su corazón, entonces vi un collar era muy hermoso triangular era de ónix una piedra preciosa natural, lo tome y decidí tenerlo para recordarlo - Yo solo quiero que seas feliz _

_-Hubiéramos sido felices - esas fue mis últimas palabra antes pararnos al mismo tiempo y tomando su collar -¡ Me quedare con eso!. ¿Cómo símbolo de amistad? ¡Adiós, te deseo lo mejor! - Salí corriendo de allí, dejando a Minato mi primer amor pasmado sin habla, solo quería salir de allí y no mirar atrás._

_Pasaron algunos días y me entere que Minato se fue en una misión por un largo tiempo y cuando regrese ya me abre casado con Hiashi, espero ser feliz siempre recordare y este collar para recordar a mi gran amor_

Naruto dejo de leer el diario de la madre de Hinata pensaba como sería la vida de su padre si se hubiera quedado con Hana, ella sería su madre sabía que ella era una mujer dulce y comprensiva como su novia que los tres seria felices , que su nombre seria Naruto Uzumaki Hyuga y ya no sería un Uzumaki y no tendría a Kurama en su interior que tendría unos padre que lo amarían pero , pronto eso pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente por que no tendría el amor de Hinata ni tampoco sería el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja que no conocería a sus amigos.

Por su parte Hinata llego de comprar algunas cosas para picar dejo la cosas sobre la mesa y corrió a abrazar a su novio ambos quedaron abrazados por un rato sin decir nada Hinata oía el latido de su corazón .

-Hinata - dijo Naruto con una voz de calma

-Si...

-Sabes...comprendí que nuestro padres, se amaron en verdad - hizo una pausa para poder observar sus ojos perlados - Y me sentí celoso, porque a pesar de que tu madre beso a mi papá , lo amo en verdad a pesar de que el destino les jugo un mala pasada en verdad lo amo y eso me gusta porque siento ese amor atreves de ti y de mi - dijo con una ternura que hizo que Hinata le corrieran algunas lágrimas - ¡Te amo en verdad te amo!

-¡Yo también te amo! ¿Quiero estar contigo para siempre? - contesto Hinata antes de besar a su novio, Naruto la recibió, después de ese beso fueron con la pareja de ancianos llevaba a cabo su boda, Carl y Meisi organizaron una pequeña ceremonia con ayuda de uno de sus hijos algo pequeño y privado, Hinata se sentía muy nerviosa la peinaban, la maquillaban para luego ponerle un bello kimono simple color blanco y con un pequeño velo.

-¡Te vez hermosa! - dijo muy asoñarada al borde de las lágrimas - ¡Ese era mi vestido de novia!

-¿Qué-...? - dijo la ojiperla muy impresionada tras la confección de la anciana quien se veía bien con un bello kimono lavanda con flores estampadas - Yo...yo no puedo usarlo - Hinata dijo muy angustiada tomando las manos de la anciana

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Cariño! Es hora que alguien lo use, ha estado allí por mucho tiempo - comento antes de ponerle un adorno en la cabeza - ¡te vez hermosa!

-¡Gracias ¡ y agradezco mucho por el vestido y por todo lo que haces por nosotros - agradeció la ojiperla , las dos se dieron un gran abrazo por otra parte Naruto y Carl estaba arreglando algunas cosas sobre la boda

-¡Esto será muy hermoso! - comento Carl mientras acomodaba la flores del altar - te vez bien Naruto

-¡Gracias por todo! - agradeció el rubio mientras se acomodándose el cinturón de su yukata - No sé cómo pagarle

-Yo hay de que muchacho - dijo el anciano muy animado palmeándole la espalda - Parece que ya llegaron , la chicas

-Si ...

-¡Muchacho ¡ ponte en el altar , la novia la recibiré yo - dijo el anciano muy emocionado yendo hacían la entrada.

Naruto se colocó en el altar muy emocionado por ver a la mujer que se uniría toda su vida, entonces vio entrar la monje que los casaría y Hinata entro muy feliz y radiante con un bello kimono blanco se veía muy hermosa esa bella mujer seria su esposa para siempre y la ceremonia comenzó el monje dio su bendición, después de eso el monje dijo que intercambiaran votos

Ambos compartieron bellas palabra de aliento y dedicación cuando terminaron el hombre dijo que se dieran un beso y mientras que Hinata y Naruto se dieron un gran beso, después de eso fueron a la pequeña recepción que organizaron la pareja de ancianos.

Todos disfrutaron de la celebración para Naruto y Hinata era lo más maravilloso que les ocurrió por fin eran marido y mujer, decidieron regresar después de algunos meses a Konoha no antes de mandarle una carta para que no los buscaban porque a estas alturas los Hyuga los estaría buscando.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que disfruten ese nuevo capítulo aaaa al fins me inspire quiero terminar con ese fics para luego hacer la venganza de Hinata -mi primer fics espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios gracias por atención nos vemos


	5. Capitulo 5 : Pasión

Hola amigos y fans de NaruHina espero que les guste estos dos nuevos capítulos que hice como d dijeron que publique La venganza de Hinata pronto publicare tomara un tiempo porque quiero que publicar en conjunto como lo are con Eternidad solo serán 5 cpa mas y terminara esta temporada por que tendrá dos .

Capítulo 5: Pasión

Después de la triste despedida, y grandes agradecimientos por parte de la pareja de ancianos Naruto y Hinata estaban muy agradecidos por esas singular pareja, les agradecería mucho por todas sus atenciones, ambos se miraron de reojo, sabiendo que les pasaría después cuando ellos serían ancianos, aria lo mismo que esa singular pareja que se escarian y si por azares de destino encontrarían una pareja joven como ellos y aria lo mismo.

Naruto y Hinata, a pesar del cansancio, saltaban rama en rama ya era de día y aun no descansaban después de la boda y la privada recepción que tuvieron y ninguno de los dos se decía nada , solo se quedaron sin habla después de salir de ese pequeño pueblo.

-Hinata… - susurro deteniéndose en una rama

-Si… ¿Qué pasa? – le contesto, también detuvo su salto – Sentiste algo

-No….solo... ¿Qué? – hizo una pausa, el rubio respiro hondo – No importa, lo que pase en hora en adelante…deseo estar contigo.

-Naruto-kun – exclamo le Uzumaki, sus ojos vieron directamente a los ojos de su esposo – yo igual, deseo, estar contigo siempre -afirmo ella descansando en el pecho de joven – los latidos de mi corazón, late por ti siempre, latera hasta que no pueda más, porque yo…te amo, como este corazón de ama

-Mi amor…- balbució el, cerrando los ojos y llenándola de besos

-Llámame, otra vez así – le suplico coquetamente a su esposo, quería escuchar esa palabra "Mi amor"

-Si….Mi amor – le contesto acariciando su rostro – Te amo…. Hinata Uzumaki

-¡Yo igual!, ¡te amo…mi amor! –repuso ella, la agitación, cuando sintió las manos del joven pasándose sobre sus caderas

-Eres solo mia – pregunto el apretando suavemente las caderas de la joven

-Todavía lo dudas – cuestión Hinata a rubio, con una ligera sonrisa pícara – No, te he dado, ya suficiente pruebas

-No, aun no me basta, quiero hacerte mia una eternidad –susurro el rubio deteniéndose a mirarla, los ojos de ambos jóvenes se iluminaron, tras escuchar esas palabras del rubio

-Hai…-le dijo antes de abrazar la rubio, Naruto la acurruco delicadamente en su pecho, así, en es cálido abrazo ambos se separaron y comenzaron con el juego de besos Naruto, estaban pasmado al sentir ese bellos labio cálidos de su esposa, sus voluptuosos labio y a la vez delicado, eso besos se llenaban de intensidad hasta el punto de convertirse en salvaje.

Naruto cargo a la joven, quería hacerla suya ya ahora mismos en el bosque, no le importaba si los anímeles salvajes, los interrumpían, pero en eso diviso un árbol con una apertura en su interior, así que, sin pensarlo dos beses la llevo así.

-Naruto…-kun – exclamo la ojierla, estaba muy sorprendida al verse en ese agujero oscuro – Esta muy oscuro

-SI, lo pero, pero espera un segundo- le dijo hizo una improvisada fogata con restos de trozo de ramas de un árbol – Vez…mira ya no estamos en penumbras podemos ver perfectamente -

-Lo sé pero – repuso la joven, estaba parada frente a, su esposo, Naruto, solo la observaba mientras que sus ojos miraban de arriba abajo la silueta de la ojiperla - Sabes, creo que pondré la manta que nos dio Mayci –san en la entrada – dicho puso la manta de extremo a extremo los amarres de esa manta color azul

-Sí, ahora estamos solos y sin interrupciones – sorrio coquetamente el rubio – Ven, Hinata –ella asistió con la cabeza

-Mi amor – susurro Hinata sentándose al lado de su esposo

-Si – dijo Naruto acariciando el rostro de la joven - ¿Qué pasa? Mi amor

-Nada, solo quiero estar aquí contigo – repuso ella poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

-No, sabes, la pesadillas que tuve, cuando Toneri te abrazo, soñaba que ese bastardo te besaba –dijo el rubio con un tono de enojo al recordar ese espantosa escena, le hervía la sangre la recordar esa escena tan desagradable

-Solo olvídalo amor – propuso la ojiperla, mientras la mano del subía por las piernas de la joven - Yo, te he amado siempre y te amare por siempre

-Sí, lo pero, no obstante de que me angustia todo lo que tuviste que pasar por eso, porque me amaste sin condiciones

-No lo recuerdes amor – repuso Hinata pesando los labio de su esposo – no mas

-No sabes, lo que provocas en mi mujer – dijo Naruto es tono de excitación, quería hacerla suya ya ahora mismo en ese lujar – Yo….creo q…- beso el cuello de la joven

-Debemos, Continuar – gimió al sentir los besos Naruto en sus boca

-Desnúdate mujer, deseo verte ya –comento el joven, tras soltar a Hinata, esas palabra se sorprendió a la joven –Solo deseo verte

-Es que yo – dijo nerviosamente, Hinata tembló ligeramente agacho su cabeza sus mejilla se tornaron carmesí

-Lo….siento, no quería incomodarte – dijo Naruto temblando al igual que esta se encontraba muy arrepentido por decirle esas cosas a Hinata

-No, es eso solo que – se apresuró a decir, no quería que su esposo se sintiera mal por incomodarla – Me sorprendió

-Enserio – Naruto se sorprendió, al escuchar esa confesión de su esposa – Te amo y no querido q…

-Calla – le dijo tocando delicadamente el rostro de su esposo – te dije que me sorprendió

-Lo siento no quería incomodarte – La mano del rubio se posó en la mano pequeña de su esposa – Solo que estoy emocionado al hacerte mi esposa

-Naruto-kun…. Mi amor - dijo muy emocionada, sus ojos se iluminaron a ver la mirada penetrante del rubio sobre sus ojos – Te amo

-Yo también, mi amor – entonces siguieron con los besos, sus leguas jugaron de manera de que ambos sentía sus sabores distintos, ambos probaba el néctar de sus lenguas lo que provocaban al estar juntos, por primera vez

Siguieron besándose, bajando la intensidad del beso, ya que se estaban quedando sin aire, le mordió suave el labio inferior, empezó en oído chupando su lóbulo, era una sensación que la excitaba, había llegado el momento. Sus besos bajaron por su cuello, donde dio una mordida dejándole su marca.  
Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a pasearse por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales masajeo suavemente, arrancando gemidos que eran contenidos por sus labios. Sentía como poco a poco si miembro iba creciendo en sus pantalones.

El juego sexual continuo, lo besos fueron más intenso, Naruto saboreaba el cuello banco de su esposa, quería marcarla por completo y no quería que nadie la veía ya marcada los hombres no se atreverían a acercarse.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Naruto la recostó para tenderla suavemente sobre el lecho a la ojiperla hacía en aquel suelo. Cuando Hinata estuvo tendida en el suelo , sus labios descendieron nuevamente sobre el cuello de la joven, dando suaves besos y lamidas en aquella zona.

-Na…..Naruto-kun – gimió delicadamente la ojiperla

-Hinata…-gruño al escuchar la voz de su amada - ¿Qué…que pasa? Deseas que pare

-No….- le dijo, solo continua- Naruto sonrió al escuchar, la melodiosa voz de su esposa pidiéndole que siga y así continuaron

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella. Los labios de él en su cuello y sus manos acariciando sus piernas para ir bajando su pantalón negro y sacándolo por completo, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Con mucho pesar volvió a despegar sus labios del cuello de Hinata, para sacarle esa molestosa polera y arrojarla a cualquier sitio. Cuando hizo aquello sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de la joven, que estaba bajo él.  
Sus labios estaban levemente hinchados, por la fuerza de sus besos. Sus senos subían y bajan debido a la respiración de la joven. Su vista se posó en la parte más íntima de Hinata, logrando que ella se sonrojara aún más.

Naruto se sorprendió al verla casi desnuda, ante sus ojos , su corazón se paró al ver ese pecho desnudo blanco que no usaba sostén al verla así, ante el vulnerable a su merced , y eso bellos pezones rosas pálido , ese par de grande senos , que se le hicieron agua la boca , así que con mucho sigilo , Naruto bajo lento hasta sus jugoso pechos, se estremeció con su contacto. Los acariciaba y la hacía temblar, apretando levemente sus pezones, que poco a poco se fueron poniendo rígidos, entre sus gemido que arrancaba de los labios de Hinata, el rubio sintió que su miembro se volviera más duro, pero debía hacerlo con calma. Era la primera vez de ella y deseaba que disfrutara tanto como él. Su lengua acaricio sus pezones y los mordió suave, chupo su pecho con esa boca que la mataba... un gemido salió de su boca y se dirigió al otro pecho, las manos de la ojiperla se enredaron en su cabellera rubia.

Una de las manos de Naruto bajo desde el vientre de Hinata hasta la parte más privada de ella, acariciándola, sintiendo como su humedad poco a poco comenzaba a mojar sus dedos. Sus labios pronto siguieron el mismo camino que su mano. Dio suaves besos en el vientre de la joven. Se detuvo y alzó su vista para observar otras vez el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata era perfecto ante sus ojos como una diosa, su diosas.

Por su parte Hinata sentía nuevas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, deseaba experimentar más ese placer, así que deseaba hacer lo mismo quería experimentar el placer de sentir más de Naruto y ella deseaba también complacer a su esposo.

-Na…..Naruto-kun….espera – le dijo sentándose, defendiendo el placer de su esposa

-¿Qué? sucede te incomode - se apresuró a decir se arrodillo para ver los ojos de su esposa, si sentía algo de inseguridad en Hinata – ¡Dime! Deseas que pare

-No…..-negó con la cabeza – Solo que – bajo , la mirada – Solo que …yooo- se sonrojo – Es .. que yo , también deseo verte desnudo

-Ohhhhh- el rubio se sonrío, al escuchar la confesión de su esposa-Está bien, soy todo tuyo

-Lo sé - le sonrió coquetamente, las manos de la ojiperla fueron hacia el cuello del rubio busco el cierre y lo bajo hasta el final hasta quitarlo por completo, así que también hizo lo mismo con su polo y lo tiro a un lado, Hinata se sonrojó, al ver a su esposo semidesnuda frente a ella, se olvidó de por un momento que ella se encontraba completamente desnuda.

Guio sus manos por esos bien formados bíceps, los toco con las yemas de su dedos, le parecía una obra de arte al ver el pecho desnudo de su esposo le fascina, los duros entrampamientos y las duras batallas hicieron que ese músculos resaltaran aún más.

-Hinat….Hinata – gruño el rubio al sentir los cálidos labios de su esposa sobre su cuello, y sus manos recorrían todo su frondoso pecho, el rubio no se dio cuenta de que su esposa lo recostó y estaba de espalda y ella sobre el acariciándolo, el eso sus ojos se abrieron intempestivamente, al sentir la mano de la ojiperla sobre su miembro, es sintió en la gloria la mano era pequeña y lo movía de arriba para abajo , la cálida mano de Hinata se movía cada vez más rápido sentía se iba a venir pero se aguantó – Oh…Hin….Hinata - volvió a gemir al sentir el sonido de su cierre bajarse junto sus bóxer , los bajo hasta el final – HINATA …-gruño el rubio con mucha fuerza al , sentir la lengua de su esposa jugando con su miembro - Gr..Hinata…. – los gemidos del rubio, no creía la osadía de su esposa, la ojiperla chapaba la punta del miembro de su esposo, luego se lo medio por completo en su boca , por su parte Naruto sentía que se volvía loco , porque jamás hubiera pesando que su amaba esposa le daría ese placer más grande del mundo , sentía que iba a explotar , así que aparto la cabeza de Hinata con mucho cuidado , la ojiperla lo miro confundía , que no le gusto, pero con el susurro de su esposo diciéndole que "no ,se preocupe ¿Qué , ahora , yo voy a continuar?" le susurro , Hinata ahora estaba boca arriba y su esposo sobre ella .

Y el ritual comenzó bajo lento hasta sus pechos voluminosos , las acariciaba y la hacía temblar, apretando levemente sus pezones rosados , que poco a poco se fueron poniendo rígidos, entre sus gemido que arrancaba de los labios de Hinata hacía que su miembro se volviera más duro en él lo que estaba duro como una roca , pero debía hacerlo con calma. Era la primera vez de ella y deseaba que disfrutara tanto como él. Su lengua se volvieron acariciar sus pezones y los mordió suave, los chupo como ella lo había hecho con él , un gemido salió de su boca y se dirigió al otro pecho, las manos de la ojiperla se volvieron a enredar en la cabellera rubia.

Una de sus manos bajo hasta el abdomen de Hinata, llego a la parte más privada de ella, acariciándola, ese vello monte venus, que Naruto se atrevió a explorar , los gemidos de la ojiperla se hicieron presentes, Naruto sintió como su humedad poco a poco comenzaba a mojar sus dedos. Sus labios pronto siguieron el mismo camino que su mano. Su lengua exploro esa parte intima de su mujer, sentía un sabor delicioso, oh por kami eso bellos pliegues suaves y carnosa vagina de Hinata , metía y sacaba su ,se detuvo al sentir a Hinata gimiendo con gran fuerza , vio que una pequeñas lagrimitas salían por sus ojos y pudo observar que el cuerpo de Hinata era completamente suyo , para el como la más hermosa de las apariciones y estaba a punto de explorar más de ella.

Por favor…Naru….Naruto- kun –Sollozo y gimiendo de placer al sentir otra vez a su esposo sobre ella

-¿Por favor qué?.-Habló él mientras juguetonamente le mordía sus labios burlándose un poco de ella

-Te quiero dentro de mí, por favor…- gimió nuevamente esa confesión que brotó de los labios de Hinata hizo que prácticamente cubría su desnudos cuerpos sobre el perfecto cuerpo desnudo sobre su esposa, mientras que Hinata abría sus piernas para poder recibir a su Naruto.

-Al principio te dolerá- le confeso viéndola a esos bello ojos de luna - seré cuidadoso, Dattebayo

-Hai- le dijo enredando en el cuello de su esposo.

Su pene de Naruto empezó a entrar hasta encontrar la barrera de su virginidad, así que un certero golpe introdujo su miembro en una sola estocada, la ojiperla sintió dolor que nunca jamás sintió en su vida , unas pequeñas lagrimas salió en eso bellos ojos de luna , pero Naruto

-Sigue… por favor…-Dijo ella en un gemido, después de unos minutos. Empezó un vaivén de entrar y salir... lento y despacio el dolor empezó a mitigarse empezando a sentir una ola de placer, era magnifico lo que sentía. Por instinto rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y lo sentía más adentro de ella. Sus embestidas empezaron a subir de ritmo.

Para ambos sintieron que están en la gloria Hinata estaba muy complacida por todo eso era lo mejor que le paso en su vida entregarse al hombre que amo toda su vida, la embestidas que le estada dando su rubio sentía que la destrozarían pero lo hacía tan delicadamente que sentía en las nubles , mientras para Naruto seria que era la sensación más hermosa , Hinata parecía un ángel allí toda desnuda frente a él haciendo el amor con ella también era su primera vez a pesar que Jiraya lo llego en reiteradas ocasiones a clubes nocturnos para que Naruto se hiciera hombre pero solo era sexo pero no amor , pero eso era diferente Hinata era un mujer pura en todo los sentidos.

-¡Narut...Naru...-kun amor mío...! - gimió con fuerza enredando sus manos sobre su cuello, para Hinata era lo mejor por su parte Naruto beso la frente de la ojiperla

-Hinata...-gruño el rubio aspirando el olor a flores del cuerpo de Hinata - ¡Muévete más! - le ordeno - sujetando ambas piernas de Hinata y enredándole su cadera - Eres...eres de...deliciosa

-Narutooooo...- grito lo alto sintiendo las envestidas que estaban haciendo constantes y más fuertes, el miembro de Naruto la hacina sentir la mujer más deliciosa del mundo, Naruto la besaba , la acariciaba en todas formas - Naruto...kun...yooooo

-Hinata .l...aun noooo ¿Quiero disfrutarte aún más? - ordeno el joven apretaba a un más su cuerpo

Hinata quería complacer a su esposo así que se movió con más fuerza, así que con un auto de osadía volteo a Naruto haciendo que Naruto se quedara abajo y ella arriba así lo disfrutaría aún más , para Naruto ese acto lo estremeció mirando el cuerpo de Hinata sobre él , su pecho se movían de arriba para abajo un tras uno , Naruto quería lamer ese bello pezones que estaba todos rosados así que capturó el seno de la ojiperla sentándose y enredando más las piernas de su esposa y apretujándolas a un más.

-Hinata...Hinata...yooo - dijo Naruto a punto de terminar entonces Hinata puso su rostro , solo el pecho del rubio.

-Narutoo. ...- gimió con fuerza antes de que Naruto terminaría en ella , la esencia de Naruto estaba dentro de su interior ambos cayeron solo el suelo , Hinata abrazo con su esposo y el hizo lo mismo.

-Eso fue... - dijo Naruto acomunando a Hinata sobre su pecho

-¡Hermoso! - comento Hinata quitándole las palabras al rubio - ¡Te amo...! Mi amor...

-¡Yo igual! - rio el rubio - ¡Sabes, ahora ¡ ¿ que hicimos el amor , podrías estar embarazada ?

Eso dejo si habla a su esposa - ¿tú crees? - pregunto dudosa , tocando inocentemente su plano vientre

-Te desagrada la idea - dijo Naruto mirando eso bello ojos de su esposa que la hipnotizaban

-¿claro que no? - se apresuró a decir la idea de Hinata de llevar en su vientre -¿ A ti te gustaría que pasara pronto? - pregunto la ojiperla

-Si me gustaría - dijo el joven abrazando a la ojiperla

-Si deseo tener un hijo tuyo amor mío

Ambos quedaron mirándose, sin decir nada siento que solo eso era maravillados después de eso Naruto sentó a Hinata sobre poniendo si miembro sobre su entrada, de la ojiperla entonces como eso que Naruto deseaba más de ella , Hinata dejaba que la lujuria la estaba apunto de establecerse en su ser

Bueno hasta aquí que pasión no ...a espero que le guste para que se preparen para el nuevo drama por que abra sobre y lágrimas así que esperen y gracias dejen sus comentarios y sugerencia se los agradecería mucho. Dejen sus comentario y opiniones


	6. Capitulo 6 : Una hermosa noticia

Capítulo 5: Una Hermosas Noticia

Después de su romántica noche con su esposo, la hizo mujer no esa noche si no mucha más, se quedaron ese hueco de aquel árbol por una semana comieron lo que los nobles ancianos les dieron y se bañaron en la pequeña laguna y hacían el amor varia veces como pudieron , Naruto sintió que ese no era el sitio que eres horrible y no tenía agua caliente no un cobertor abrigador , así que decidió que se fueran de allí ya que en algunos metros había un gran pueblo.

Alistaron toda su cosas, para salir de ese gran hueco en el árbol agradecieron al árbol le pidieron disculpas por el gran ruido que ello dos los hicieron literalmente, así que fueron corriendo para hacer ejercicios y estirar los músculos, llegaron en mejor de quince minutos, Hinata le pareció hermosos ver a su Naruto estar con ella un lugar un océano hermosos para poder disfrutar el agua, con un pueblo pesquero muy grande, el pueblo conto con unos bello hogares

Cuando llegaron, buscaron una posada para poder darse un baño caliente para relajarlo un poco ya que se bañaron con agua fría y estaban a punto de enfermarse.

-Hinata ... Naruto abrazando por detrás quien - ¿Por qué? no vamos a bañarnos

-Sí, mi cuerpo se siente tenso - confeso la ojiperla

-Entonces vamos - Naruto tomo la mano de su esposa y fueron a los baños termales, ambos jóvenes guiados por las empleada del hostal, como los baños no eran mixtos decidieron tomar por separado, a Naruto le molesto que por jabonera su bella espalda, pero había muchas mujeres en el otro baño y no estaba sola había mujeres

\- ¡Maldición! - susurro en rubio - Hasta ¿Cuándo se irán? ¡Dattebayo! - se tardó en enjabonarse todo su cuerpo para después para meterse en las aguas calientes para relajar sus músculos , así pasan no más de quince minutos y los hombres que estuvieron aquí salieron poco a poco ya que estaban poco mucho tiempo salieron , entonces escuchó un ruido que par4ecia provenir de la puerta así que con mucho sigilo va averiguar quién era el que esta haciendo mucho ruido - ¿Quieto ? - advirtió el rubio - En...Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo sorprendido este

-¡Yo...soy...solo! - Hinata se entraba muy roja solo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo - Hinata, solo desea estar contigo

-Pues, está bien...-dijo voleándose para no ver el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa - ¡Vamos! ¿Quiero que me talles la espalda?

-Hai - sonrió tiernamente, entonces Naruto se sentó en una de las banquita , mientras Hinata ponía jabón en la espalda de su esposo , el rubio sintió que sus músculos se relajaba , - Si Hinata tienes unas manos muy suaves, mmm así un poco a la izquierda

-Hai - agrego la ojiperla quien flotaba con más delicadeza después de ese masaje , Hinata lleva en un pequeño recipiente de madera para que fuera espuma corriera por la espalda, a Hinata le pareció ver su amplia espalda de su esposo mu cálida firme que podía acurrucarse y quería abrazarlo para siempre y no soltarlo nunca mas

Por su parte Naruto, no podía resistirse quiera abrazar y hacer el amor a su esposa antes de lo posible, así que de repente y sin que Hinata se diera cuanta la acorralo en el piso del baño

-¡Na...ruto...-kun! - sihi Hinata muy sorprendida al sentir el pequeño frio en su espalda

-¡Hinata...!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hinata, al observar que su esposo tenía los ojos cerrados

-¡Te amo! Y te are mía para siempre - dicho eso abrió la toalla que está alrededor del cuerpo observador el delicioso cuerpo de su esposo quería estar para siempre así , comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Hinata , su bello y delicado cuello - ¡Ah...Naruto-kun! Mas

-Mas ¿Qué hermosa? - dijo Hinata en medio de la meditación

-Más...- respondió en medio de la excitación en los besos que le daba su rubio - Mas besos...

-Mmmmm preciosa los besos, ¡Solo son el principio! Luego seguirá los más interesantes - Entonces Naruto con sus besos siguió con sus besos bajo hasta sus hermosos y redondeo pechos, jugo con su pezón izquierdo mientas que con su mano jugaba con su pecho derecho , mientras Hinata no podía más quería gritar pero se tapó la boca no podía gritar porque si no alguien lo escucharía Hinata enredó sus piernas sobre la cintura del rubio, estiro su pie en la cadera del rubio para poder casar con ese la toalla alrededor de la cintura - Mmmmm Hinata no hagas eso- Dijo en medio de la excitación

-¿Por qué? - pregunto tímidamente, dejando un mirada seductora y eso hizo que Naruto se excitara aún más, sintió que si miembro se podía muy duro Hinata sintió esa excitación en su vientre - ¡No te gusto!

-¡Claro! ¡Solo deseo estar contigo! - entonces continuaron con los besos, Hinata gemía y no paraba de gemir, Naruto estaba en l gloria y continuo con sus besos siguió hasta llegar a sus vientre beso su ombligo, y llego a lo más exquisito Naruto saboreó sus labios para poder probar la exquisitez de sus esposa, Hinata jimio al sentir la lengua de su esposo en su labios vaginales su lengua paso sobre su bello monte venos cálido y sedoso , Hinata no podía más estaba perdiendo la locura , por su parte Naruto no podía más quería meterlo ya , Hinata aún no podía más así que derramo su esencia sobre la boca del rubio.

-¡Naruto-kun! - Hinata se sorprendió al ver su esposo estupefacto quieto allí entre sus piernas - Debe sabe horrible

-No Hinata, sabe a miel - esa declaración hizo que Hinata se sonrojara aún más, entonces Hinata se puso arriba para estar arriba del rubio

-Hinata ¿Qué haces? - Naruto se sorprendió al estar recostada la maravilla de los pechos de su esposa balanceándose

-¡Ahora es mi turno de complacerte! -dijo Hinata seductoramente, entonces Hinata bajo hasta su entrepierna del joven y poco a poco acaricio el miembro de su esposo , paso ese imponente miembro cobre su rostro pedo que ere muy cálido palpitaba mucho - ¡Estás preparado Naruto-kun ! - el rubio no respondió más , así que acaricio el miembro palpitante de su esposo , entonces trago saliva para luego saborear la parte más sensible de sus esposo.

-¡Hinata...! mmmmm - Naruto gimió hasta no poder , con sus ojos entreabierto vio como Hinata se aferraba a su miembro , así pasaron todo el rato pero el rubio no podía más estaba a punto de explotar , Hinata lo chupaba de arriba y abajo jugaba con el miembro de su esposo , la ojiperla querías más del deseaba más , Hinata sentía que el miembro sentía a punto de explotar -¡Hinata ...pre...preciosa...!Retírate! - le suplico , pero la ojiperla no le hizo caso , así que continuo chupando esa parte, en eso se derramo en la boca de su esposa Hinata levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de su esposo , el rubio la miro su rostro está manchado con su esencia , en eso el rubio tomo delicadamente el rostro de su amada y comenzó a limpiarlo - ¡Lo siento ! - le susurro - No quise ensuciarte

\- No importa - dijo Hinata muy tiernamente -¡Te amo! ¡Te amo mi amor!- esas palabras retumbaron los oídos del rubio, así que con mucho cuidado cargo a su esposa y la llevo al borde de las aguas termales quería que su esposa no pase frio , Naruto la poso delicadamente sobre el piso de las baldosa el vapor del ambiente se hacía presente entonces no pudo más .porque su excitación se puso más duro entonces, le abrió las piernas y metió su miembro de una certera estocada , haciéndola gritar con mucha fuerza entonces siguieron y siguieron hasta que sus cuerpos no podían más y se desparramaron uno a otros , Naruto acurruco a su esposa sobre su pecho su respiraciones se tranquilizaron , entonces ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se fueron rápidamente a su habitación para seguían entregándose uno a otros hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, ambos jóvenes recibieron al personal del servicio y comenzaron comer su rico sushi , con sake , langosta y bolas de arroz b un deliciosos postre.

-mmmmm ¿Qué rico? - Saboreo Hinata

-Si , después del almuerzo iremos a pasear y visitar bellos lugares - la ojiperla asistió con la cabeza , entonces ambos jóvenes comieron y rieron , hasta mas no poder , Naruto quería conocer más de su esposa , sabía que era muy dulce , una buena mujer llena de fortalezas , esa bella piel de porcelana perfecta sin ninguna imperfección su piel calidad y blanca como la nieve sueva y elegante con m Hinata poseía uno de los mejores cuerpos de Konoha con uno hermoso pecho grande y firme cuando los tocaba su dedos a pesar que era largo se perdían es eso jugosos pechos con su diminuta cintura que pesia abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más con su amplia cadera y un redondo derrier , su rostro cálido con pómulos, con su nariz un poco respingada , uno bellos ojos redondos color cristal uno labios carnosos voluminosos era su mujer perfecta, después de comer ambos se vistieron ya que estaba con las batas , Hinata se puso con vestido blanco con un escote de corazón plisado hasta las rodillas que Meycy le regalo con una pequeña chaquetita de tela color carmín y con unos zapatos negros , Naruto se vistió con su mismo traje de chaqueta negra y pantalón naranja , n se puso su banda ninja y sus mismo calzado .

-¡Muy bien! Hinata- ¡Vamos a pasear ! - Naruto levanto su brazo con mucho entusiasmo

-Hai - le respondió alegremente, así que ambos esposos fueron a ver que tenía ese pintoresca cuida caminaron y pasearon hasta llegar a la noche, ambos cenaron junto ese día habían un festival de la cosecha y decidieron pasear y comer allí esta tan divertido, para la pareja, Naruto miro fascinado al ver a su esposa contenta por estar a su lado, pero para Naruto al fin es feliz por estar con alguien que lo ama como es , pero no solo se divirtieron paseando pero s no en otras cosas . Naruto impulsivamente arrincono a Hinata en un parque cercano y comenzaron a besarse , Hinata recibió los besos y las caricias de su esposo en una de las bancas del parque que casi nadie visitaba

-¡Hinata! M..mm- gimió al echarla en una de las banquetas del parque

-N...Na..Naruto-kun- Hinata cuando sintió las caricias de su esposo sobre su cuerpo, Hinata quería que parara , pero sabía que no pidió darle la contraria , pero sabía que era muy terco - Naru...Naruto

-Si...,...- le respondió al terminarla de besarla en el cuello

-Y si alguien viene - dijo levantándose y mirando a su esposo - ¡Tengo miedo que alguien no mira!

-No , te preocupes , es el festival de la cosecha y no vendrán - dicho eso comenzó con la tortura de besos , Naruto levando la falda de Hinata elevándolo hasta sus caderas y bajando sus tirantes hasta el fin de su pechos - Así estas perfecta- Saborío su boca antes - para después besas y tocar sus enorme pecho que para el rubio era su comida preferida - Eres tan deliciosa

-Na...Na...Naruto-kun - las mejillas de Hinata se coloraron de un color carmesí , al escuchar esa dulce palabras - No...digas...eso

\- ¿Por qué...? - repuso Naruto mirando a los ojos de su esposa - No sabes , que todo de ti me vueles loco

-Pero pero...

-No digas nada - susurro al odio - Ahora comienza la diversión - dicho eso le saco la ropa interior tirándola en el suelo, Naruto se bajó los pantalones para luego baja su bóxer mostrando ese gran miembro del rubio , Naruto estiro su miembro que estaba muy palpitante y listo para ser uno con su esposa entonces ya no puedo más y la penetro de un certero estocada

Naruto se movía estrepitosamente, arriba abajo mientras penetraba una y otras a Hinata , así que , la ojierla no podía el frio se hacía presente mientras ambos gemían como si casi nunca podían más , ambos sintieron que estaban a punto de explotar.

Así que ambos de desparraman ton al mismo tiempo, Naruto cubrió el cuerpo delicado de su esposa, Hinata se durmió es aquella banqueta así que si más preámbulo Naruto vistió y limpio a su esposa y con mucho cuidado la cargo para luego levarla a hotel .

Así pasaron dos semanas desde su luna de miel a Naruto le preocupara de que Hinata dormía todo el tiempo cada vez que hacían el amor o después comer dormía hasta el atardecer , a Naruto eso le preocupaba su esposa no era así , pero también tenía otra preocupación tenía que pagar el alojamiento y la comida ya iba retrasado dos días , así que tomo una decisión decidió trabajar en todo lo que podía , utilizo el jutsu clones de sombra hizo 4 par que vayan a distintas partes para poder trabajar de dijo a la dueña que regresaría con el dinero pero que no despertara a su esposa por que se sentía muy mal y que se encontraba descansando.

A Naruto le preocupaba mucho porque estaba acostumbrada a lujo de los Hyuga y el no tenia anda y quería darle todo, trabajo todo el día y con los cuatros clones ganaron los suficiente para poder pagar el hotel , así que para la noche creo otros cuatro para que puedan trabajar y ganar más por la noche.

Pero cuando llego encontró a Hinata aun durmiendo, se preocupó mucho porque su esposa aun dormía se preocupó, porque aún no despertaba fue ahí para verla para ver que tenia , pero cuando la trato de despertarla , no ponía aun sintió de que si corazón se partió por la mitad aun no reaccionaba así que la cargo y la llevo a un centro de salud , el doctor examino minuciosamente , Naruto solo se quedó en la recepción esperando el reporte del doctor , así paso media hora de tormento para Naruto, en eso el doctor salió diciéndole que lo tomo con calma.

-¡Muy bien! Sr. Uzumaki - dijo con autoridad un doctor aproximadamente de cuarenta años con una bata blanca con un pantalón negro - siéntense por favor-le dijo

\- Hinata Uzumaki , tiene las defensas bajas y - pero en eso Naruto lo intervino

-¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa?- preocupo muy preocupado -¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa ?

-¡Tranquilízate muchacho! - dijo muy molesto el hombre - Y no interrumpas

\- Hai

-Bueno bien , Tu esposa tiene aproximadamente un mes de embarazo - reviso el expediente de la joven

-¿Qué...?-grito el rubio no sabía cómo, reaccionar en ese momento, su esposa estaba embarazada, tendría un hijo , la llegada de tener un hijo era muy remota pero ahora era una realidad , Hinata su esposa está embarazada

-Eso jóvenes de ahora muy impulsivos - dicho es dejo el folder en la mesa - su esposa se levantara , en algunos instantes, te daré instrucciones son jóvenes y tiene que tener mucho cuidado , ese embarazo es muy raro , porque parece de que su embarazo es inusual .

-¿Por qué lo dice? - pregunto le rubio muy alterado

-¡Nada!, solo son precauciones, ese embarazo es algo muy inusual, el feto está absorbiendo la energía de su madre, así que tiene que alimentarse con puras proteínas y debe descansar lo mayor posible y tiene que hacer ejercicios contante, en un ambiente fresco y lozano , aquí hace calor así , puedes llevarla a un lugar frescos - Eso es todo , así que mejor regresa al hotel y que este en observación , puedes quedarte si quieres pero no creo que despierte

-Me quedare - dijo Naruto con determinación

-¡Esta bien! - contesto el doctor - Sígueme, te llevare a ver a tu esposa - el rubio afirmo con la cabeza, así que persiguió a doctor Naruto está muy conmocionado por esa gran noticia , Hinata tenía un bebé en su vientre y era su hijo , por una parte de sentía feliz y por otra aterrado con la idea de tener un hijo .

Naruto llego hacia donde se hallaba su esposa, la encontró a Hinata durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, se acercó a ella acaricio tiernamente su rostro

-¡Hola! Hinata-chan - saludo tiernamente a su esposa aun dormida - ¡Voy hacer padre! por el rostro del rubio cayo una pequeña lagrima - Siempre, quería tener una familia pero no pensé muy pronto, ¿seré padre? ¿Cuántas veces me aras feliz? A pesar de que comenzamos nuestra relación tan pronto, pero te amo y estaré contigo hasta el fin de mis días - cerro los ojos para poder analizar las palabras que le dirá a Hinata que iba a ver padres .

En eso sintió que Hinata se movía entre las sabanas, Naruto se sorprendió mucho al verla despertar.

-NARUTO-KUN – dijo sorprendía y soñolienta a la vez - ¿Qué paso? Este no es el hotel

-Sí, estamos en el hospital – contesto el rubio mientras ayudaba a Hinata a sentarse – Te encontré profundamente dormida, me preocupaste mucho y te traje al hospital – le explico – Hinata…hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Si – respondió tímidamente, con la mirada gacha - ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Sabes que nuestra relación se apresuró mucho – la ojiperla asistió con la cabeza – Y que las últimas semanas la he pasado contigo maravillosamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto algo dubitativa

-¡Hoy me entere de algo! ¿Qué me hace feliz?- el rubio miro a los ojos de su esposa, Hinata no comprendía lo que está pasando, en eso sintió un gran abrazo por parte de su esposo- ¡Seremos padres!- a Hinata le sorprendió la gran noticia, entonces Hinata le devolvió el abrazo.

Así pasaron un buen rato llorando diciéndose cuando se amaban, por un rato hablaron sobre su futuro junto a lado de su primer primogénito, a Naruto le preocupó por que Hinata se quedaba sin energía tan rápidamente y su chacra estaba algo distorsionado por eso decido llevarla al monte de los sapos para ver su al viejo sapo para que le pasaba a su esposa, pero también decidió regresar a Konoha y enfrentar a su padre, pero una parte de él le decía que deseaba ser libre junto con ella sin importarle lo que pasara , asa que salieron del hospital y fueron al hotel para recoger sus cosas y esperar a que los clones para que regresaron con dinero.

A Hinata no le gustó mucho eso así que solo le regaño tiernamente diciéndole que ahora es su esposa le debe decir toda la verdad y si tiene problemas económicos siempre se lo tiene que decir toda la verdad. Así sin más preámbulos al día siguiente muy temprano salieron del hotel no sin antes darle un poco de chacra a Hinata para que resistiera cuando se trasporten al mundo de los sapos de su querido maestro Jiraiya.

Naruto hizo alguno símbolos en un pergamino e hizo que Hinata hiciera lo mismo no sin antes de que se mordiera el pulgar, para luego desaparecer ambos llegaron a monte sapo donde fueron recibidos por Gamakichi y Gamatatsu, para Hinata era un mundo nuevo.

-¿Cómo estás? Naruto – saludo el Gamakichi el sapo anaranjado – Ohh Hinata, no es así

-Hola….Soy Hinata Uzumaki – dijo tímidamente – Un gusto te voltearte a ver Gamakichi-san

-Na….Naaaaaa Naruto te ligase a esa chica – comento Gamakichi, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaban

-¡Calla, ¿está el abuela sapo?- ambos sapos asistieron y llevaron a ambos jóvenes hacia donde está el gran sapo también.

Allí le explicaron los que sobre su embarazo y me pidieron a Ma-chan a la esposa que la examinara.

Espero que les güiste jejejjje por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones gracias espero que le guste


	7. Capítulo 7: Una mala noticia y un gran

Capítulo 7: Una mala noticia y un gran nacimiento

Hola amigos del NaruHina he aquí el siguiente capítulo aquí n hice es que esto inspirada y después de terminar este fics llegara la parte final de La venganza de Hinata y esta que quema abra algo que los impactara si han visto la madrasta una de esas escenas me inspirare asi que le dejo de tarea es un parte de reencuentro. Asi que aquí están dos nuevos capítulos el nacimiento y perdida espero que le guste

Después de la presentación, Hinata fue con Ma, para poder descansar se sentía un poco cansado, Naruto dijo que se la llevaran a descansar, estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su esposa, así que decido preguntar al gran anciano sapo.

-¡Hola...!Chicos - saludo el sapo verde que estaba en una gran piscina - ¡Legaste!

-Sí, soy yo - dijo el joven - ¿Qué tal cómo estás?

-Muy bien...chico oí de tus hazañas - comento el sapo rojo - ¿Para qué viniste chico?-

-¡Pues vine! Tengo una pregunta que hacer, sobre mi hijo ¿Qué esta pronto que nacer?- dijo el rubio seriamente

-¡Ohh! Metiste la pata ¡tan joven! - se burló el gran sapo

-¡Gamabunta! ¡Ven aquí! - llamo el viejo sapo, sapo rojo - ¡Naruto! Lo que te diré es algo muy complicado.

-¡Tu hijo, tiene un chacra! Y eso debilita mucho a tu esposa - esas palabra preocuparon mucho a Naruto

-¿Y...Y qué debo hacer? - Pregunto muy temeroso m por la salud de su esposa - ¡Dime por favor!

-No , te preocupes el chacra solo se debe balancearse - le explico - Pero

-Pero...-replico el rubio otra vez - ¿Qué pasara?

\- El embarazo que ella tiene, es algo inusual - comento Ma quien entro al gran salón donde se encontraba los dos anfibios - el crecimiento del feto es cada vez más es muy problema que he unos dos meses tu esposa dará a luz

-¿Qué pero? ¿Cómo pero si apenas tiene tres semanas y medio? - proclamo el rubio -¡Alguien explíqueme!

-¡Cálmate Naruto! - exclamo Ma

-Chico , escucha tu mujercita estará muy delicada por algunos días hasta que su cuerpo se le acostumbre - explico el sapo - Solo hay que darle toda nuestra energía natural de los sapos y estará bien

-Estas seguro - contesto el rubio algo escéptico

-¡Si, Naruto!Ahora! ¿Por qué no estrenas un poco?- sugirió el Pa acercándose a él y golpeando sus hombros - se ve que estas un poco flácido

-Oeye...Pa deja de molestar y yo entreno - recalco ofendió el rubio - Iré a ver a Hinata y luego vamos a entrenar - dicho eso salió de allí.

Fue a ver a su esposa quien permanecía dormida, Hinata permanecía muy tranquilamente, eso le alegro mucho a Naruto, acaricio su bello rostro que le pareció un poco pálido, no tenía que pensar en positivos.

-Estarás bien - le dijo - Lo juro y tu bebe, también estarás bien, así que no le des mucha lata a mamá, la necesitaremos mucho entendido - en eso sintió una pequeña energía que revoloteaba en el interior de la ojiperla, eso alegro mucho a Naruto, le dio un beso en la frente y fue a entrenar un poco.

Así Naruto entreno un rato, para fortalecer sus músculos, después de un rato de entrenar un rato con Pa y Gamagichi decidido tomar un baño en una cascada , después de su relajante ducha fue a ver a Hinata quien aun permanecía dormida , eso le preocupó mucho a Naruto , así que comento a Pa y Ma que hagan el ritual del energía natural de sapo , para que su esposa tenga una mejor vida , en la etapa de su embarazo , además Pa le comento que el feto también tiene la energía de Kurama y es por eso que hay un desequilibrio del chacra de Hinata.

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que Naruto y Hinata llegaron a monte de los sapos , así que la vida de Naruto cambió radicalmente , el necesitaba dinero para poder mantener a su bebe y Hinata , por un momento pensó regresar a Konoha y pedir ayuda para el tratamiento de Hinata y también comprar algunas cosas para él bebe ya que tenía dinero ahorrado , pero tenía que comportarse como un hombre ya que se casó impulsivamente con Hinata claro que la amaba y quería conocerla aún más pero les llego una péquele vida de alegría que Hinata le regalo un hijo , así que decidió trabajar para poder mantener a su hijo y Hinata , asi que trabajo en distinta parte en unos pueblos cercanos que encontraba y con ayuda dos sus clones en diez días reunió mucho dinero.

-Hola...Naruto-kun - saludo la ojiperla quien su embarazo peculiar se hacía notorio su vientre a pesar que paso pocas semanas - ¡LLEGASTE!

-Si...se acercó a ella y le dio un gran beso en la frente y lego le dio un beso en la pancita de su esposa - ¿Cómo están mis dos amores?

-Pues estamos bien, siempre me da sueño pero tengo que permanecer despierta - comento Hinata, sacando la chaqueta de rubio - Te vez un poco cansado - dándole ligeros masajes - Estas muy cansado

-No tanto - Hinata lo llevo a sentarse para darle un vaso de agua - Solo que la vida de un aldeano es tan complicada - comento el rubio

-¡Lo siento! - dijo Hinata agachando la mirada - Te complique la vida

-NO , Hinata no es así - Naruto se fue a donde Hinata para abrazarla - Solo que no deseo que sufras, por anda yo me encargare ustedes

-¡Lo se!

-¡Ya no digas nada más! - dijo el rubio toándola por el mentón - ¿Que hay para cenar?

-Pues arroz con currir - Hinata se levantó para poder servirle la comida - anda come

-¡MMM QUE RICO ESTA! - exclamo el rubio, y comenzó a comer a Hinata se alegró mucho , le gustaba verlo comer después de eso fue a entrenar un rato dejando sola a Hinata con Ma .

-Ma-sama - dijo Hinata rigiendo un lindo roponcito amarillo

-¿Qué pasa niña?-

-Pues, Naruto está haciendo mucho por mí y por él bebe, está trabajando y entrenado a la vez y yo solo le causó problemas - dijo muy desaminada

-No lo sé , Naruto está haciendo todo lo posible para que sea feliz - comento la viaja rana - Te ama mucho y al bebe

-Lo sé, yo también lo amo mucho - Hinata dejo a un costado lo que estaba tejiendo- Ma-sama me puedes hacer un favor .

-¿Cuál es? - preguntó al anciana rana

-¿Quiero que empreñe ese perla? - la ojiperla entrego la joya esférica a la rana

-Deseas que venda eso - comento la vieja rana

-Sí , este es el collar de perlas de mi madre - explico la ojierla - se venderá muy bien

-Se notan que son caras

-¿Por favor véndala sé que le dará un buen precio?- suplico la ojiperla

-¡Esta bien! - dijo Ma , tomando la perla y guardándola en la canasta - Muy bien iré a venderla , luego nos vemos - se despido

Hinata le agradeció mucho por el gesto de la rana, luego de eso fue a ver si hay alguna ropa sucia , así que fue a buscar ropa de Naruto y algunas prensas que usaban las ranas , decidió lavar en un pequeño rico cerca de la casa de Ma, Hinata ya no es el acababa el chacra como antes , ahora combino sus chacra con la de su hijo y los dos complementaban muy bien , ahora tenía un poco de fuerza , a la ojiperla le sorprendió mucho que su embazado no se desarrollaría como los otros , su embarazo avanzaba muy rápido así como los animales , se asustó un poco pero ahora su hijo necesitaba muchas cosas como todo bebe , a pesar de que la relación con su esposo avanzo rápido una parte ella sintió de que Naruto la abandonaría ni a ella a su hijo , pero le preocupaba de que trabaje y traiga dinero para poder mantenerse , así que decidió vender perla por perla para poder la traer algo de dinero.

Así paso la tarde lavando y extendiendo la ropa tendida, cuando Naruto llego a ver cómo anda le trajo un bello vestido de embazado era un vestido naranja manga tres cuartos un poco ajustado hacia su cuerpo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, a Naruto le fascino verla con ese bello vestido, Hinata también le mostro las cobijas y los ropita de bebe que ella hiso con lana, que le trajo, ropa de bebe a Hinata le alegro mucho por ese entusiasmo que le dedico a Naruto a su hijo .

Después de algunos días Hinata ya pudo juntar lo suficiente de las perlas, ahora podía comprar una pequeña cuna más una cochecito muy bonitos la cuna era de color blanca y un cochecito rojo.

-¡¿Qué bonito?! - exclamo Hinata al alarmar la pequeña chica - ¡te gusta bebe! -Hinata sintió una pequeña pataditas - ¡jjee bebe! ¿aquí dormirás?

-¡Estas feliz! Hinata-chan - dijo alegremente Ma

-Si gracias ¿Por ayudarme? - le agradeció el ojiperla

-¿Y cuantas, perlas te quedan? - pregunto curiosa la ojiperla

-Pues ahora me quedan siete perlas - contesto mostrándole joyitas-Esto alcanzará para unos 5 meses de su vida

-No olvides de que Naruto tiene también sus responsabilidad - comento Ma - El también tiene responsable con su hijo

-Sí y será era el mejor

-Pero no creo que le guste que le escondas que vendas el collar de tu madre - intervino la anciana

-¿Creo que sí? Se molestara- afirmo esta - Pero no quiero que se preocupe también es mi responsabilidad

-Ok niña ahora ven péiname , haces que mi peinado sea más esponjosos - comento Ma , Hinata afirmó con la cabeza y fue a coger un cepillo y agua para hacerle un gran peinado a la rana , así pasaron toda la tarde charlando gustosamente mientras preparaban una rica cena para sus esposo y familiares.

En la noche Naruto llego muy cansado entregado el dinero a Hinata , para ver que más compraban para el bebé , Hinata le dio un masaje a su esposo , el rubio le pregunto de donde saco el dinero para comprar la cuna y el cochecito , ella le respondió de que trabajaba haciendo flores de adorno para una familia rica que Ma vendía , a Naruto no le convenció mucho eres simple respuesta.

En eso antes de dormir Naruto ordenada algunas cosas, en eso vio una bolsita de tela roja con un lazo azul .

-Hinata ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Naruto antes de abrir esa bolsita

-No...No mires - suplico

-Son perlas ¿De dónde las sacaste?- le pregunto

-Pues solo - Hinata se acercó a Naruto queriendo quitar esa perlas.

-Hinata, dime que es eso ¿Por qué tienes esas perlas? - la interrogo, Naruto intuía que algo pasaba por la mente de su esposa - Hinata , sabes que odio que me mientan

-Si - admitió esta - Mira ese es un collar de perlas de color rosa era de mi madre, vale un bien en el mercado, y solo quería ayudarte con las cosas del bebé

-Y crees que no soy capaz de mantenerte a ti y al bebé - le dijo secamente, haciendo que la ojiperla temblara un poco - ¡Dime Hinata!

-No es así Naruto, mira yo no quiere que te sientas afligido por el bebé -hizo una pausa - Somos padre de ese bebé que pronto nacerá y nos necesita a ambos.

-Hinata mira no puedes preocuparte - le dijo el rubio tomándola de las manos - Yo solo deseo de que estés a salvo, mira estas acostumbrada a ternero todo y no conoces al escasez y no sabes que es tener necesidad.

-Pero...

-¡Escúchame por favor! - interrumpió Naruto - ¡Silencio! Yo soy padre y esposo y no deseo que le pase nada siempre les voy a cuidar y darles los mejor - entonces la estrujo entre sus brazos -Yo ¿Quiero estar, así contigo como siempre? No te preocupes por anda

-¡Esta bien! Pero cuando dé a Luz te ayudare en todo - dijo muy entusiasmada

Así pasaron conversado por diferentes cosas toda la noche , después de algunas cosas Hinata y Naruto fueron a dormir , así pasaron los días , las semana y el mes ese mes iba a nacer su hijo .

-¡¿Qué bello día?! -exclamo el rubio tendiendo los futones en uno de los arboles - Hinata me puede traer una limonada

-Si - grito la ojiperla en eso Hinata le trajo su vaso de limonada, pero Hinata sintió que algo raro le pasaba en su interior - Ahhhhh - un grito de dolor

-¡Hinata! - dijo Naruto tirando las sabanas a un lado -¿Qué tienes?

-¿PUES CREO DE QUÉ? ÉL BEBE YA VIENE - grito de dolor - ¡Memmmmmm duele!

-¡Si lo sé! Pero tranquilízate - le pidió, Naruto cargo a su esposa para poder llevársela donde Ma

-Ma...¿Dónde estás? - dijo un alterado, en eso Ma salió de su casa y le pidió de que la dejara recostada de que ella ara el resto que iba a ser complicado que se lo dejaría a en sus ancas , en eso .

Así pararon las horas y Hinata aun esta en labor de parto, a Naruto le preocupaba mucho no le gustaba que sufriera de esa manera, ya era de tarde aún no pasaba nada en bebé aun no veía la luz.

-¿Por qué hasta cuándo?- pregunto Naruto quien estaba sentado en aquel suelo

-No te preocupes Naruto - dijo Pa quien es acerco con su bastón - ¡Solo cálmate ¡!Todo saldrá bien!

-¡Solo ...no quiero tener ...!Que verla sufrir - dijo Naruto - NO quiero perderlos

-¡NARUTO ¡ no te preocupes todo saldrá bien - le animo Gamagiki - Solo ten paciencia

-Pero...pero - en eso escucho un gran llanto de un bebé

-¡Ya nació! - exclamo Pa

-¿Qué tal? Felicidades - comento la rana Naranja

-¡Corre! A ver a tu mujercita - dijo gamagiki

Naruto se acercó torpemente a ver su hijo y esposa, entro para verlos, miro a Ma ver como salían con un bandeja de agua con trapos ensangrentados le asusto mucho porque pensó que Hinata estaba mal.

\- Ma ¿Qué paso? – pregunto temeroso

-Solo ve, a verlo – dijo la sana saltando a fuera estaba cansada –

-Hai – contesto el rubio, sabio la tela que dividía un cuarto a otro, entonces vio lo más hermoso que jamás vio miro a su esposa con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos

-Naruto-kun ¡Ven a ver al pequeño! - dijo la ojiperla muy asoñarada al ver a su esposo allí parado sin mover sin ningún musculo- ¡Ven acércate! Ven a ver al niño

-Si... - contesto el rubio acercándose hacia donde su esposa - Pero quién es ese muchachito - miro al pequeño bultito que es encontraba a un costado de su mujer, miro como la mantita de que abrigaba a su hijo - ¡Oh es igual a ti!

-No ...yo creo que se parece más a ti - comento la ojiperla - Tiene el cabello negro y tus ojos azules

-No amor se parece mucho a ti - dijo Naruto jugando con la manita de su hijo - Mira es fuerte

-¿Cómo su padre? - contesto Hinata, estaba muy cansada - Yo...

-Hinata..¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Naruto muy preocupado

-Naruto-kun...tengo mucho sueño mmmm podrías cuidar al bebe un rato - le respondió muy somnolienta - Yo...solo tengo que descansar

-Pero...Hinata

-Déjala...Naruto - dijo Ma entrando con unas sábanas limpias - ¡Solo déjala descansar! - antes que pudiera refutar Hinata cayo dormida, la vieja rana le dijo que dormirá profundamente por algunas semanas y después su chacra poco a poco fluirá por su cuerpo y volverá a sus actividades ninjas

Bueno hasta aquí espero que lo disfruten para la próxima desesperación por qué ya verán que pasara , dejen sus comentarios y opiniones gracias


	8. Capítulo 8: Bueno y Malo

Capítulo 8: Bueno y Malo

Esperan que no me maten , a seré malvada pero ya verán pronto llegara el nacimiento de los dos hijos , espero que le guste gracias para la próxima que será para la próxima semana serán dos a la ves cinco capítulos más y ya termina.

Para Naruto la llegada de su primer hijo fue lo más maravilloso en su vida , una vida llena de soledad lo compenso tener a si familia consigo a pesar de que el nacimiento de su hijo, fue muy apresurado , lo ama al igual que su esposa , el rubio cuido a su hijo ya que su Hinata quedo sin chacra y quedo profundamente dormida.

-¡Vamos...bebe no llores! - dijo Naruto arrullando a su hijo , quien lloraba a todo pulmón

-Naruto, ya no hagas llorar a tu hijo - comento Gamabunta la gran rana quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Ahh es niño me pone los nervios de punta!

-¡Cálmate solo es un bebe! - dijo Naruto dulcemente, meciendo al bebe - ¡Es solo un bebe !

-¡Naruto espero que a partir de ahora no te comportes ¡ ¿Cómo un tonto , ahora ere papá compórtate como tal? - aconsejo Pa quien se acercó a ellos para darle pañales para él bebe - ¡Toma él bebe necesita pañales nuevos!

-¡Gracias Pa- ba-chan! Mira pequeño la vieja rana te trajo pañales - susurro para él bebe-Ma ba-chan ¿Cómo esta Hinata?- pregunto muy preocupado dejando al bebe en una pequeña canasta

-¡Pues está bien! ¡Ahora reacción a la luz! - comento la Ma quien se acercó al bebe para darle el biberón - ¡Mira! ¿Cómo come? ¿Tiene hambre? Sí que se parece a ti

-¿Lo crees Ma ba-chan? - se sonrojo poniendo la cabeza por detrás - Iré a ver a Hinata

-¡Está bien! Ve a ver a tu mujercita ¡ - comento Gamagichi

Naruto camino hacia la pequeña cabaña en donde compartía con Ma y Pa, entro un poco, él le acomodaba porque era muy alto y la casa de los sapos muy bajitos y como Hinata estaba aún descansando quería despertarla , abrazarla y besarla pero lo más importante es que despertara para que conociera a su bebé quería que ella le pusiera el nombre a su primogénito.

-¡Hola mi amor! -saludo Naruto acercándose a su mujer acostándose a su lado - ¡Sabes el bebé! ahora que estada tomando su leche , es un niño muy hiperactivo pero a la vez muy tranquilo , se parece a los dos. -¡Despierta! ¿Por favor? – Naruto solo unas pequeñas lagrimas - ¡Te necesito! – Acaricio su bello rostro - ¡Te necesitamos!

\- ¡Ahh! – un pequeño gemido que resonó los oídos del rubio-¡Hinata! ¿Por favor? Despierta ¿Por favor? – Suplico en rubio echándose sobre ella - ¿Por favor? Te amo. ¿Quiero estas a tu lado?

\- Naruto…..Naruto-kun – susurro la morena levanto sus brazos y acaricio el cabello rubio de su esposo – Lo siento….si te preocupe – en eso Naruto abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su amada -No…quiero que vuelas a dormir, él bebe me vuelve loco, solo se tranquiliza si tu estas contigo? A tu lado – Así pasaron un rato abrazados quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, entonces Hinata le dijo a Naruto que deseaba ser al su hijo, así que sin imputarse, el rubio cargo a su esposa para llevarla donde su hijo.

-¡Ohhhh Hinata – chan! – despertaste dijo Ma poniendo al bebe en una cesta – ven Naruto acerca a Hinata

-Está bien – dijo el rubio llevando a su esposa en brazos para que conozca al bebe, el corazón de Hinata acelero áureamente, su embarazo fue apresurado parecía que un ave o un mamífero por que la gestación de las hembras solo eran de 30 a 90 días, quiera recordar el rostro de su bebe deseaba abrazarlo arrullarlo, decirle cuando lo amaba pero no podía estaba como dos semana inocente. -Muy bien Hinata, te presentare al bebe – dijo Naruto sentando a Hinata apoyando a Hinata sobre su pecho – Mira

-Ohhhh mi niño – entonces Hinata no pudo más una lagrimas salieron por sus rostro – Tu eres mi bebe, eres tan lindo Hinata quería tomarlo por su brazos pero sintió que sus fuerzas se agotaban, entonces Naruto ayudo con su brazos para que pueda coger a su bebe entre sus brazos – Mira Amor, tiene el cabello negro , el color de mi piel y tus ojos es parecido a ti – dijo Hinata – Hola bebe …..Soy tu mamá disculpa por no estar los primeros días a tu lado, pero a partir de ahora estaré siempre a tu lado – Hinata acaricio el rostro de su hijo – Menma, así te llamaras

Así paso Hinata como dos horas contemplando a su hijo dándole el pecho por primera vez es hijo que Naruto se sonrojaba un poco por el al pecho de Hinata dándole leche a tu hijo, pero a la vez sintió un poco de celos por que su hijo le estaba robando ese manjar exquisito de Naruto sus par y jugosos melones.

Ya pasaron casi como dos semanas y Hinata ahora estaba casi totalmente restablecida solo su chacra estaba muy irregular pero con ayuda de su esposo y los sapos podía continuar él bebe estaba encantado de volver a ver su mamá, solo cuando estaba con ella se tranquilizaba.

-Hola pequeñito – Hinata limpio el popo de su bebe – ahora sí que estas limpio – le echo talco y cerrando el pañal y colocándole su enterizo color naranja con una ranita estampada - ¡Bien! Llego la hora de ir a comprar cosas para la cena – el bebé sonrió un poco al ver a su mamá muy feliz.

-¿Cómo vas Hinata? ¡Todo bien! –Pregunto Ma quien llegaba con una cesta de ropa - ¡mira, traje la ropa del bebe! Para doblar.

-¡Gracias Ma-sama! – Agradeció en favor que le hizo la vieja rana – muy bien Menma-chan doblare tu ropa, así que pórtate bien por unos minutos – el pequeño moreno solo dijo algunos ruiditos.

Hinata y Ma comenzaron a doblar la ropa del bebe para después cocinar para sus respectivos esposo e hijos, Ma le dijo que faltaban algunos ingredientes para la sacona así que Hinata se ofreció a comprar, Ma dijo que tenga mucho cuidado ya que Hinata aún no estaba totalmente restablecida y así que llevaría a bebe que tenga mucho cuidado con los ladrones.

-Hinata, ya sabes todo con tranquilidad – dijo la rana poniéndole una capa color verde esmeralda – cuida a Menma- chan y ponte los lente, cuando salgar por el pozo abra un pequeño pueblo a un kilómetro , estarás bien compra todo los ingrediente que falta para tu esposo .

-Hai - dijo la ojiperla, puso al pequeño Menma en la carrito no sin antes meterse en un burbuja con ayuda de Ma, así paso con él bebe y el coche pasaron por un tune oscuro lleno de agua ante de ver la luz y salir junto con el coche - Menma-chan ¿Estas bien? ¿Pequeño? - reviso a su bebe quien estaba muy dormido, Hinata sonrió al ver a su bebe muy tranquilo.

Hinata camino por el bosque era muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto de Hinata, en eso vio que algo moviéndose por el bosque, le pareció extraño porque tubo el presentimiento que alguien la estaba siguiendo, en eso de repente salieron de su escondite unos ninjas renegados quien al atacaron.

-Ah! - grito la ojiperla tomando al bebe en sus brazos y saltando y cogió al bebe del cochecito para saltar a otro lado para proteger a su hijo - ¿Qué quieren?

-jajajja ¿Te queremos a ti y al niño? - dijo un hombre enmascarado entonces vio como otros dos hombres quedaron atrás de ellas Hinata estaba muy aleta quería proteger a su bebe , sin lastimarlo, así que Hinata saco un bomba de humo para aturdirlos un poco y alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¡No corras perra! Vayan por ella - dijo un ninja corrió detrás de Hinata

Hinata corría y corría, no quiera más que nadie tocara su bebe, como no podía usar chacra solo tenía que correr no sacia donde está el pozo en donde salió así que tenía que rodearlo los cinco malhechores para poder correr y alejarse raudamente de allí.

-¡Ya cálmate bebe! Todo estará bien - suplico a su bebe quien empezó a llorar , Hinata se escondió detrás de un gran arbusto.

En otra parte Naruto quien llego de un arduo entrenamiento, Pa estaba tomado una taza de té

-Ahh - bostezó el rubio estaba muy casado - ¿Dónde está Hinata? - pregunto Naruto sacándose la camiseta y tirándola en el suelo - ¿Quiero ver a mi hijo? - dijo el rubio no sin antes sentarse en el suelo.

-¡Oh si Naruto! Hinata-chan fue a comprar algunas cosas - contesto Ma quien le daba un ligero masaje su esposo rana - ¡Ya debería estar! Aquí

-¿Qué...aun no llego? - grito el rubio alarmado - Iré a buscarlos - dicho esto desapareció de salió para buscar a Hinata y Menma, Naruto presentía que algo malo pasaba , tomo tu chaqueta y fue a ver por qué su esposa se tardaba tanto .

Salió intempestivamente del pozo para que solo encontrar un grito desgarrador alrededor del bosque y conocía esa voz era de su esposa

-¡Hinata...! - grito Naruto al volver a escuchar el grito de su esposa - Noooooo - el rubio corrió raudamente para ir a salvar a su familia, así que corrió y corrió hasta que se internó en el bosque en eso vio como una manta de arena tapando a un ninja vestido completamente de negro - ¡Pero! ¿Qué demonios? Gaara

-Naruto ...- dijo el pelirrojo muy sorprendido al ver a Gaara- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo...escuche gritos de mi esposa - declaro el rubio aun sorprendió acercándose al pelirrojo - La viste

-Si Kankuro y Temari fueron a verla - comento tranquílame el pelirrojo - ¡Esta en el la cascada vamos!

-¡Está bien! - Naruto corrió con todas fuerzas junto con Gaara, quiera saber dónde estaban su familia, en eso vio a Hinata muy alterada siendo sometida por Temari y Kankuro tratando de calmarla- No...Hinata

-¡No...Mi bebe!...!.Nooooo Ahhhh!- Hinata solo gritaba y patera quería tirarse a la cascada - ¡Nooo suéltame!

-No...se llevaron a mi bebe - grito muy alterada quería saltar al

-¡Hinata! ¿Por favor tranquilízate? - Dijo Temari tomándola por los hombros - ¡Kankuro pásame ¡ ¡el tranquilizante! - ordeno la rubia quien la sujetaba de los hombros

-¡Hinata ¡ - Naruto corrió abrazar su esposa quien aún salía de su trance - ¡Pero! ¿Qué demonio? ¿Dónde está Menma?

-¡No...! ¡Lo sé!... ¡me quitaron! - lloro Hinata muy desesperada

-¡Hinata! ¿Cómo? ...¿dónde está mi hijo? - la sujeto fuertemente de los hombros - ¿Dónde está?

-¿Me... lo... Quitaron? - confeso la ojierla sus ojos estaba hinchados de tanto llorar - el ladrón me lo quito lo seguí hasta aquí , le di un yukken y salto a allí - dijo Hinata señalando la gran cascada - ¿Quiero... salvarlo ? -se soltó del su esposo quiso saltar pero Naruto la cogió por los hombros Hinata solo gritaba y pataleaba en eso Temari fue donde la pareja para inyectarle en el brazo

-¡No... mi bebe!...nooooooooo - dijo Hinata antes de cerrar los ojos

-¡Hinata... no..!- dijo Naruto tomándola en sus brazos besándola la frente, sabía que su primogénito no sobrevivo que está muerto ya no podía hacer nada que esa pequeña vida que vino hasta este mundo tan apresuradamente se haya ibo de esa trágica manera.

Gaara le dijo que vaya con ellos a Suna para que hagan las averiguaciones posible para procesar a los demás involucrados, así que con el dolor de corazón acepto la oferta del Gaara pero que guarte el secreto de su hijo y la visita a Suna que nadie se entere de su visita.

Así paso más de dos semana y Hinata seguía igual de delirante, anda muy aterrada golpeaba a los médico y enfermeros casi siempre la medicaban y estaba en trance por su parte Naruto solo se quedaba callado pero le dolía mucho sintió que una parte de su ser moría.

-Naruto ..¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Gaara tranquilamente mirando a su amiga parado en el techo del hospital - Sé que tu esposa aun esta delirante

-Si...

-Hasta ahora no has ido a la sala de interrogaciones para interrogar al criminal -contesto el pelirrojo acercándose al rubio quien miraba el gran paisaje pero no lo disfrutaba - Sé que estaba pasando por algo terrible pero sé que eres fuerte y poco a poco lo superaras.

-¿Cómo Hinata...está loca? - contesto el rubio sujetando fuertemente la baranda hasta romperla totalmente - ¡No sé qué hacer! Mi vida se arruino , mi familia se destruyó completamente

-Naruto, sé que estás pasando por algo complicado pero debes ser fuerte - dijo Gaara tratado de confortar a su amigo , no sabía cuál dolor de la pérdida de un hijo

-¡Yo solo quiero ¡ ¿que todo esto se termine? - una lagrimas salieron del rostro del rubio -¿Quiero que mi esposa se recuperé?

-¡Sabes sé! ¿que lo que te voy a decir no servirá de anda pero ? Llame a Shikamaru Nara y a Ino Yamanaka, si quieres que tu esposa olvide todo pues cortemos su menoría para siempre - el rubio se impresiono al escuchar lo que le dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Queee...? - dijo el rubio girando para ver a los ojos de Gaara - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto Naruto

-Pues no me gusta ver a sufrir a un amigo -dijo con seriedad, Gaara puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo - ¡Solo toma la decisión! ¡No te obligare! Piénsalo si - dicho eso desapareció, esas palabras aturdieron la mente el Naruto en parte tenía razón si quería proteger a Hinata quien esta delirante quiera protegerla como prometió , así que ya tomo su decisión aria que borraran la memoria del su esposa para que le dieran la paz que tanto desea .

Muajja si que son malvada , además espero que les guste por que vendrá más drama gracias dejen su cometario y opiniones gracias.


	9. Capitulo 9 libertad

Hola amigos del Naruhina espero que les guste ese nuevo capítulo es algo intenso espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios y opciones gracias

Capítulo 9: LIBERTAD

Naruto escuchó el plan que tenía Gaara sobre el estado mental de Hinata, quería salir de este infierno totalmente olvidad que a pesar de que tuvieron e Menma tan rápido, solo tenía una semanas de nacidos y esos infelices acabaron con su felicidad , para Naruto era lo más traumático en la vida quería disfrutar más de su hijo quería escuchar que lo llamara papá de seguro sería maravilloso , pero ahora todo lo que soñó al momento de tenerlo en su brazos se destruyó, pero a sus sentimiento se hicieron a un lado porque ahora solo quería que Hinata cobrara la cordura eso era lo más importante aunque tenía que usar artimañas sucias.

-¡Naruto! ¿Estás listo? Shikamaru y su equipo llegaran hoy - Dijo Gaara entrando a su habitación - Iras a visitar a tu esposa.

-Si... ¿quiero verla? - Naruto se volteo a ver a su amigo - Gracias, por todo no se ¿Qué aria sin ti? - dijo Naruto con toda sinceridad poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo

\- No hay de que - después de eso , Naruto fue a ver a Hinata quería saber cómo amaneció , Gaara decidió acompañarlo ya que Hinata se escapaba del hospital para ir a buscar a su hijo cada vez que se escapaba para atraparla y calmarla tenía que utilizar a varias personas .

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar se encontraron con Shikamaru quien lo llamaron solo para ayudar al Kazekage ninguno de ellos sabían que estarían aquí para ayudar a Naruto y Hinata

-Gua... ¿Qué problemático? - dijo Shikamaru al ver a Naruto después de todo este tiempo - ¿Qué novedad?

-¡Hola ...Naruto! - comento Ino quien esta molestar por llevarse Hinata sin decir nada - ¿Dónde está Hinata ? - Al no ver la reacción del rubio eso molesto mucho a la rubia - La lastimaste

-Ino cálmate - suplico Chouji quien quería calmar a su amiga

-No...- grito Ino soltándose del castaño - Dime...donde esta Hinata - dijo Naruto -Ino basta - gruño Shikamaru al ver como Naruto e Ino peleaban

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- Ino estaba muy alterada tomándolo por la solapas – ¿que la lastimaste? ¿Por eso nos llamaste a mandar?

-¡No le hice nada….solo que! – Dijo Naruto tratando de detener a Ino – ¡NO es tu asunto! - quitando el agarre de la rubia

-¡Claro que es mi asunto! Por si no lo sabias, Hinata y yo compartimos y lazo y cuanto tú estabas obsesionado con traer a Sasuke de vuela e ignorabas completamente a Hinata, y tampoco no le ayudaste a superar la muerte de Neji, yo estaba con ella ¿Por qué nosotras perdimos a las personas que ámanos? ¡Así que no me digas que no es mi asunto!- grito indignada por la actitud tan despreocupada del rubio, las palabras de Ino retumbaron los recuerdos de Naruto si bien casi todo era verdad, él estaba mortificado porque Hinata lo amo desde que eran unos niños y quería redimirse.

-¡Es mejor redimirse ¡ - dijo Gaara tratando de calmar la situación - ¡Mejor dejemos el drama! ¡Antes de ver a Hinata! ¿ Quiero que lean el reporte médico? Vamos a mi oficina

-Me parece bien – agrego Shimakaru

-Ino debes calmarte ¡ya!- comento Chouji muy tranquilamente

Ambos jóvenes fueron a ver como estaba Hinata Gaara les conto lo que le paso a la pareja, al grupo de Ino-shika – Chouji les sorprendió al escuchar lo que le paso a Naruto y Hinata, le pareció increíble que Hinata tuvieran un hijo a los cinco meses de gestación y era simple por la combinación de chacra y eso por eso el crecimiento del bebe.

-¡Es una delicada situación! - comento Shikamaru leyendo el reporte de los médico - Ino dime tu opinión

-Pues ...Personalmente , Hinata ya no podrá soportar un perdida y eso que estudió con medicamentos antidepresivos por medio años desde que terminó la guerra y - Ino hizo una pausa y comenzó a leer el reporte - ¿Creo que con dolor de mi corazón ? yo le are el jutsu de sellado y olvido así no sufrirá

-Si tienes razón - dijo un Naruto muy cabizbajo - Solo... ¿quiero, que esto termine?

-No te preocupes - dijo Chouji tratado de animar el rubio

-¡Gracias a todos!...podrás hacer que olvide todo su embarazo solo que recuerde que no casamos - agradeció Naruto - ¿Quiero verla antes que olvide a nuestro hijo? - antes que Naruto saliera por esa puerta, Kankuro y Temari entraron raudamente

\- ¡Gaara ...Naruto ¡ - grito Kankuro estaba sudando - Paso algo terrible

\- ¿Que paso? - dijo Naruto muy preocupado al ver la reacción de los jóvenes - ¿Qué le paso a Hinata?

\- Se escapó con un bebe - Dijo Temari robándole las palabras de su hermano - Se volvió a desquiciar

-¡Debemos ir a encontrarla! - Naruto y los demás salieron a buscar a Hinata

Hinata salió del hospital después de ver que Kankuro y Temari salieron a buscar ayuda, fue a ver si podía conseguir ropa para huir con su hijo y con su esposo quería estar juntos y poder ser felices

-¡Ya…ya pequeño! – le susurro él bebe quien lloraba – ¡Mamá llego! ...todo saldrá bien - en eso él bebe se calmó - ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Dónde estás?¿ debemos regresar a casa? - se preguntó la ojierla abrazando al bebe - ¡No llores! Bebe buscaremos a papi - Hinata estaba muy angustiada quería encontrar a su esposo, salió salto techo sobre techo muy lejos de allí quería alejarse de allí y no pensar en lo demás su mente estaba en otra parte

Por su parte Naruto quería encontrar a su esposa fugitiva con un niño que no era suyo deseaba encontrar y que no lastimara a ese bebe sabía que sus padre estarían muy angustiados y muy preocupados, así que decidió convertirse en el modo sabio y encontrar a Hinata quería saber donde estaba

-Naruto... ¿ya los encontraste? - pregunto Gaara muy angustiado - ¿Quieres que te ayude con mi ojo?

-¡No es necesario! , ya lo encontré..!.Síganme! - dijo Naruto con seriedad corriendo muy rápido - ¡Está muy cerca de allí!

Naruto salto con y fue a un corredor que lo guiaría a un callejón en donde estaba Hinata con él bebe -¡ Hinata ¡ - grito Naruto al ver la toda alterada - ¡Ven vamos! Pero dame al bebé

-Nar...Naruto - kun donde estabas - pregunto llorando - Yooooo ¡te estaba buscando! ¿Quiero regresar a casa ?

-¡Lo aremos pero por favor! ...entrégame al bebe - suplico le rubio acercándose más a la mujer -¡Ya entrégamelo! - extendió la mano - Siiii

-Hinata...!Hola! - saludo Ino preocupada al ver a su amiga toda pálida y muy delgada - Te ves enferma...!vamos al hospital yo cuidare!

-¡Hinata estamos aquí para ayudarte! - dijo Shikamaru aterrizando atrás de ella los demás hicieron lo mismos

-¿Qué Nooooo?- se sorprendió la ojierla se sentía acorralada, abrazo más al bebe - No se lleven a mi bebe - lo abrazo más eso hizo que él bebe lloraba más aun - NOOOOOOOO...NO LES DAR A MI BEBE -grito aún más desesperada

-Hinata solo deseo que te calmes al bebe, no le pasare nada - dijo Ino trato de acercarse, eso vio la señal de Shikamaru quien utilizará el Jutsu de sombra - ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Te ayudare a cambiar al bebe!

-Noo... ¿POR QUÉ? Yo lo cuidare

-Hinata... - dijo Naruto muy afligido al verla tan alterada, Naruto no quería intervenir, así que con un señal con la cabeza hizo de Shikamaru se abalanzaran hacían la ojiperla , el solo retrocedió al ver la señal del moreno para insertar , a Hinata la inmovilizaron en ese mismo instante todos se abalanzaron a la ojiperla pero , ella traro de escapar pero ella no Shikamaru la sujeto con su jutsu de sombra Gaara le quiero al bebe y Ino le inyectó el tranquilizante.

Llevaron a la ojiperla al hospital para poder iniciar el tratamiento que llevaría , Naruto se quedó en el pasillo de hospital sentado en una de la bancas quería estar solo , no deseaba ser a nadie.

-Naruto...sé que estás pasando ¿Por algo difícil? - dijo Shikamaru calmadamente sentándose a su lado - Naruto...

-¡No digas nada! , solo ¿Quiero que esto termine? - comento Naruto cubriéndose el rostro - Solo quiero a la Hinata de siempre dulce y tierna

-La tendrás - afirmo con sinceridad el moreno - no deseas verla

\- Si...acompáñame- dijo el rubio dejando su sitio y yendo junto con Shikamaru al sótano del hospital en donde se encontraba Hinata - Gracias por tu apoyo

-Sabes que no tienes que agradecerlo - Shikamaru suspiro pesadamente, deseaba ayudar a su amigo, así los dos fueron a ver a la chica de los ojos de perla

-Naruto...ya estamos listo para el tratamiento - dijo con tranquilidad Gaara quien tenía un traje blanco - ¡Póngase los trajes que esta el ese cajón! - ordeno el pelirrojo - ambos se colocaron un traje blanco

-¿Para qué es esto? -preguntó Naruto mientras se ponía el traje

-Es para simular que la estuvimos operando - comento Gaara colocándose los guantes de látex- Vamos a borrarle la menoría y es un estrategia perfecta

-Es una buena opción - Dijo Shikamaru , miro de reojo para analizar el estado mental del rubio - ¿Quieres seguir con eso?

-Si para eso venimos noo - dijo Naruto en forma cortante - Hagamos esto

-Me parece bien

Ino termino de amarra a Hinata y ponerle alguno sellos en su cuerpo, Hinata se encontraba en una camilla fría , semi desnuda con una aparato cardiaco , Ino hiso alguno sellos y un circulo a dos metros de la camilla se concentró se adentró en el círculo para poden concentrarse

-¡Ya llegaron! - dijo Ino arrodillándose y tratándose de poner su mente en blanco

-Yo les daré lo que aremos - comento Temari acercándose a los recién llegados, la rubia le explico que debían sujetar a Hinata muy delicadamente para no romperle ningún hueso y si tendría un paro cardiaco debería usar el desfibrilador su corazón dejara de latir , este tratamiento de olvido sería algo riesgoso y todos debían tener que ser fuerte.

-¡Hinata! Hago eso para protegerte - dijo Naruto acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabello - ¡Te olvidaras de Menma pero yo siempre lo recordare! Siento mentirte de esta forma pero deseo verte sonreír y su tengo que ser un monstruo sin corazón, ¿porque olvidaras al hijo que diste a luz? y si tengo que hacer el peor canalla para que lo olvides , lo are - estas fueron las últimas palabras antes que rodearan a la bella durmiente y tomándola por sus extremidades - Hinata espero que me perdones algún día

-¡Muy bien comenzare! - Dijo Ino haciendo algunos movimientos con las manos , saliendo unas graficas en el círculo que antes hizo y yendo directamente hacia Hinata y después a su pergamino los cuartos pergaminos ser unieron en su vientre para luego hincarse en su corazón , se escuchó un gran quejido que hizo Hinata asustando a los que estaban allí

-¡HINATA! - grito el rubio muy asustando a verla convulsionado - Nooooooo Hinata

-Naruto tranquilízate - le dijo Shikamaru sujetando con fuerza su pierna derecha

-Estos terminara en un momento - comento Gaara

En la mente de Hinata se veía diferentes tipo de imágenes desde que Hinata está en el hospital estaba muy feliz al verla muy feliz y luego paso un recuerdo en donde corría por la pradera de los sapos perseguida por Naruto corría por todos lados después recordó que tenía un enorme barriga mientras Hinata abrazaba la cabeza de su esposo por que la tenía en su panza , después recordó que daba a luz un hermoso bebe , A la ojiperla le dolía mucho la cabeza no deseaba que ese dolor desapareciera. Ahora recordaba cuando esos hombres le quitaba a su hijo, se retorció de dolor antes de desmayarse, ahora a todos respiraron con tranquilidad.

-Ufff ¿qué bueno que termino? - dijo Shikamaru suspirando cansadamente, entonces vio como Ino se levantaba se su sitio e Iba hacia donde Hinata para presionar su dedo índice en el cuello de esta muy cerca a la nuca en forma de gota .

-Listo ...despertara en algunos días - comento Ino secándose el sudor de su rostro - hay limpiarla y llevarla a uno de los cuartos del hospital - la rubio hizo un pausa - Temari me ayudar a limpiar a Hinata

-Si por supuesto - dijo Temari comenzando a desamarrar a la chica - ¡Muy bien!.. Chicos me alegra que no digna anda pero si no les molesta es día de spa para chica así que afuera - ordeno la rubia , entonces los chicos salieron raudamente de ese sitio sin decir nada

Así pasaron más de una semana desde que Ino hizo ese raro jutsu , Naruto quería que abriera los ojos deseaba escuchar su voz , y abrazarla sentirla en su corazón , Shikamaru se quedó en Suna ya que Gaara le pidió que se quedara para apoyar al rubio.

-Hinata...deseo ¿Qué despiertes pronto - Suplicó Naruto tocando el rostro de su esposa - Hinata

-Naruto ... ¡vamos a entrenar! para que te distraigas - dijo Shikamaru entrando a la habitación de la ojiperla - ¡Vamos que dices!

-Si tienes razón - miro del reojo al moreno - ¡Preciosa...me iré por algunas horas! Sí...no vemos - en eso sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho -¡Ehh...!...Hinata - el chico volteo para ver a Hinata retorciéndose un poco - Hinata por favor despierta

-Llamare el médico - dijo Shikamaru un poco alarmado, salió de la habitación

-Na...Naruto - kun ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? - pregunto Hinata algo aturdida. con un ligero dolor de cabeza

\- Hola...¿Cómo estás? Preciosa - dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué bueno que despertaste?

-¿Que me paso? - le pregunto algo aturdida sentándose - No recuerdo nada

-Hinata... Tu - dijo el rubio aun aturdido por el

-Hola...Hinata - saludo Shikamaru - Nos preocupaste mucho , principalmente a Naruto

-Dime... ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- pregunto Hinata un poco desganada

-Pues te simple te comiste una bajas venenosas – explico el moreno acercándose - ¡Veo! ¿Que estas bien? Te acuso un envenenamiento masivo, estuviste en coma por dos semanas, casi mueres

\- Oh….con razón que siento cansada – Comento la ojiperla abrazando su piernas – Naruto – kun ¿Qué paso, porque estas así? –pregunto Hinata, al observar que no se novia - Te asustaste no es así… -no escucho respuesta - NO te preocupes estoy bien, Yo solo quiero decirte que ya paso –toco delicadamente el rostro del moreno – Mira desperté…no es así Shikamaru-kun - dijo tranquilamente sonriendo a Shikamaru

-Si….Bueno, los dejare solos- dicho eso salió de la habitación

-¡Naruto- kun…. Yo!

-No….Hinata me preocupe mucho por ti – entonces sintió un cálido abrazo de su esposa – Tuve tanto miedo…yo ¿NO QUERIO PERDERTE? – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas - No quiero que sufras…nunca

-No me perderás y tampoco sufriré – afirmó la ojiperla beso la cabeza del rubio – YO siempre estaré contigo amor…te amo sé que me protegiste y por eso siempre te amare- fue entonces que hizo que la mirara a los ojos - ¡Te amo y ahora comenzaremos una nueva vida! Juntos

-Si tienes razón – dijo más calmado el rubio, entonces así se quedaron dos los abrazados olvidando todo lo malo a Hinata le pareció de que está enferma porque comió bayas alucinógenas y por eso estaba enferma y por eso la actitud protectora de su esposo pero para Naruto se convirtió en una tortura, quería morirse porque su esposa se olvidó a su hijo por un instante pensó de que era lo bueno por su salud mental y no quería verla sufrir.

Así pararon dos semanas más desde ese incidente, Hinata se encontraba muy bien aún no podía mover sus piernas y Naruto se encargada de movilizarla a todas parte de que ella quería, Shikamaru les dijo que los esperaría hasta que Hinata se restablecía por completo, pero ella quería regresar por que tenía la esperanza de que su padre se tranquilice por su huida con Naruto, así que decidió que regresaría, Naruto mando una carta a Kakashi y Hiashi diciéndole que regresaría pronto y les explicaría por qué decidió viajar junto con Hinata entre otras cosas .

-¡Naruto – kun! – dijo Hinata mirando en horizonte

-Si –respondió tranquilamente - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te lleve a dentro? Esta oscureciendo y el calor se algo seco

-No - Hinata abrazo a su esposo – ¡Estoy bien!, solo deseo estar contigo

-¿Cómo tú quieras? - respondió amablemente beso su frente

Bueno hasta aquí lamento si esos fisc fue algo fuerte para algunos de ustedes bueno a mi hermanito querido que me quería demandar por traumar a Hinata , sabiendo que hay mucho escritores que torturan a mucho personajes y son bueno jejejjej bueno espero que les guste 3 capítulos mas y termina ese fics espero que les gusté gracias dejen su comentario y opiniones


	10. Capítulo 10: La llegada y un gran confli

Hola amigos del Naruhina espero que les guste ese nuevo capítulo es algo intenso espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios y opciones gracias

Capítulo 10: La llegada y un gran conflicto

Hinata se recostó en el tronco de un árbol quería respirar un poco por que se la pasaba en el espalda de su esposo quería regresar a Konoha no quería meter a Naruto en más problemas en que los dos se encontraban

-¡Hinata!... ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Naruto quien se inclinó a ver ala la ojiperla - ¡Estoy bien!

-Si NARUTO ¿solo quiero tomar agua? - le respondió mirando lo a los ojos - No te preocupes estoy bien - hizo una pausa - me podrías traer un poco de agua

-¡Claro! - se levantó para sacar de su mochila una botella de agua - Toma - acerco la botella- Bebe

-Arigato - tomo la botella y comenzó a beber -Shikamaru - kun ¿Cuándo falta para llegar?

-Pues falta una hora - le respondió saltando del árbol de donde estaba - Y si ya terminaste, volvamos a tomar nuestro camino.

-¡Claro! - entonces Naruto se colocó su mochila y cargo a su esposa en la espalda ¡sujétate! Llegaremos en media hora-

-Hai - le respondió

-¡Vamos muchos! - dijo Shikamaru saltan de rama en rama rápidamente para llegar a Konoha

Hinata se preguntaba que parirá cuando llegarían a Konoha, su padre estaría muy enojado y su hermana está muy alterada al igual que todo su clan , así pasaron media hora y llegaron en la entrada se encontraron con Kakashi , Sakura y Sai , los dos primeros parecían molesto y el ultimo solo sonreirá

-Hola Naruto - Kakashi se hacerlo al joven - Me vas a explicar lo que sucede, antes de que pase algo

-¡Bueno! Primero quiero que revisen a Mi esposa - Naruto camino por detrás de las personas - ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! ayuda a Hinata

-¡Claro! - Sakura aun desconcertada, camino detrás de los Hyuga no quería conflictos con los Hyuga solo quería que Hinata esté tranquila.

Así pasaron más de una hora desde que Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata que llegaron a Konoha, Shikamaru entrego el reporte mientras atendía medicamente a Hinata mientras Naruto esperaron los alguno Hyuga entre ellos Hiashi y Hanabi la tención estaba en el aire nadai decía anda solo hacia un silencio perturbador . Entonces se abrió la puerta en donde estaba Hinata

-¡Muy bien! Hinata está perfectamente bien - dijo Tsunade mientras leía el reporte - Ella tiene falta de chacra

-Si lo se ella estaba mal - agrego Naruto levantándose para mirar a la rubia - Ella salió envenenada y ..

-¿Y cómo es que ella ?¿está enferma ? Si tu hesite que esto pasara - interrumpió Hiashi seriamente - Tu dijiste que ella es tu esposa, no se supone que como esposo la deberías cuidar

-¡Yo...no sabía! pero paso y como dijo es mi esposa y ella es mi familia - contesto seriamente mirando a su suegro - sé que está molesto por que no le perdí apropiadamente casarme con su hija , pero no me arrepiento conozco a su hija desde hace mucho y sé que ella es una bueno persona y eso es lo que me enamoro de ella.

-Pues ..Mucho te metiste en un gran problema muchacho - agrego el abuelo de Hinata- ¡Sabes! Hinata tiene el grado de princesa y teníamos pensado que contraiga matrimonio von el hijo del señor feudal del país de la nueve pero ahora no podemos

-Podemos anular ese matrimonio - dijo otro anciano - ¿Creo que debemos disolverlo?

-NO LO ARAN -gruño el rubio mirando con desaire a los ancianos - Sabe ahora es mi esposa, ya no es una Hyuga sino una Uzumaki mi esposa

-¿¡Eso es lo que piensas chiquillo!? - intervino Hiashi acercándose al par de rubio - No cuando te casaste con Hinata adoptaría su apellido como como el tuyo - eso desconcertó al rubio

-¿Qué...? -

-Naruto - déjame explicarte, dijo tranquilamente en Tsunade - Hinata pertenece, a una de las familia más poderosas de Konoha e influentes y cuando un hombre esposa a una mujer que tiene un apellido influyente tiene la potestad de adoptar al nombre de la mujer a mayor prestigio que tiene el apellido de la mujer mayor posibilidad tienes que tener para aceptar el apellido de Hinata y si n lo aceptas será un burla para todo su clan - Naruto quedo aturdido por las palabras de la rubia quería estar tranquilo con Hinata y no quería tener más problemas

-Me parece bien vieja -Tsunade, me arias el favor de comunicar a Kakashi sensei que cambien mi apellido - dijo Hinata antes de acercarse a sus suegro - si lo les molesta honorable suegro , espero que me acerté en su clan - dijo calmadamente reverenciando a su suegro - seré un miembro de su clan , espero vivir con su reglas

\- Me parece bien - levantándose de su asiento, hizo una señal para que un par shinobis hyuga interceptaría al rubio

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - pregunto Tsunade al ver Naruto siento sujetado como un criminal

-No importa...- dijo Naruto al verse bien sujetado con fuerza por esos dos hombres - Solo...

-¡Veras a Hinata después de tu juicio! - afirmo Hiashi mirando a Hanabi para levantarse de su asiento y caminar con su padre al igual que los ancianos - Naruto permanecerá encarcelado, hasta su juicio y su sentencia, iré mañana a hablar con Kakashi y le diré que aremos con Naruto.

Dicho eso Naruto fue llevado hacia el territorio de los Hyuga, Hanabi quería hablar con su hermana pero estaba dormida y no debía molestase porque tenía mucho dolor y debía descansar

Naruto estaba encerrado en las celdas de la mansión Hyuga , Hiashi le pidió a Kakashi que ellos se encargaría cual sería el castigo que inculcarían a Naruto por robarse a una princesa ya que como se casó con ella ya no era un Uzumaki sino un Hyugas los Hyugas se encargarían de sus miembros.

-¿Cómo estás? Naruto - nii san - saludo Hanabi quien traiga un bandeja de comida - ¡Toma esto es para ti!

-Gracias - tomo la bandeja - ¿Cómo esta Hinata?

-Ella está bien - le dijo la castaña - Todo estará bien , mañana sabrás tu destino - dicho eso salió de allí antes que alguien viniera a buscarla

Naruto le volvió a sentar y comenzó a comer la cena que le trajo su cuñada, que más parecía comida de perro, y como tenía hambre y tenía que comérselo, Naruto saco entre sus ropajes un pequeña botita azul, una lagrimas salieron por su ojos azules

-¡Oh Menma-! Hijo mío ¿Cómo desearía? ¿Qué estar con nosotros? - entonces Naruto no pudo más el dolor del perder a un hijo quería morirse pero no podía tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa

Por la mañana en el hospital, Hinata abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor por que no veía a su esposo quiera verlo darle un beso , extrañaba sus ojos azules y su bella sonrisa , en eso entro Sakura con un bandeja de comida , tenía que recuperar fuerzas para poder caminar bien

-¡Buenos días Hinata! - saludo la pelirrosa - Mira te traje el almuerzo

-¡Ohh buenos! días Sakura-san - respondió la ojiperla tomando la bandeja que le tras su amiga - Gracias

-No hay de que - contesto amablemente

-Sabes en donde esta Naruto - kun - pregunto Hinata removiendo la sopa - ¿Donde esta?

-Con tu padre - respondió dubitativamente, no quiera decir le la verdad - Él está entrenado así que por un tiempo no te visitara

-Ohhh ya veo - Hinata se entristeció, su apetito se fue no quería comer así que dejo su bandeja sobre una mesita de su aparador -Sakura-san

-Si... -

-No deseo comer, es que no me gusta mucho la comida del hospital - Hinata aun entristecida por no ver a su esposo - Tomare esta manzana y el jugo de naranja

-¿Bueno como quieras? -cogió la bandeja y se disponía irse no si ante decirle - A Naruto, no le gustaría verte tan pálida como estas - dicho eso salió de allí para ir a la oficina del Hokage y arreglar el asusto de Naruto

En la oficina del Hokage , Kakashi estaba leyendo alguno libros antiguos sobre los matrimonios quería resolver el problema de su querido alumno , así con ayuda de Tsunade querían buscar la mejor solución de ese problema

-¡Bueno! ¿Creo que no hay mucho que investigar? - dijo Kakashi cerrando un libro -¡ Ahh esto sí que es complicado ¡ No sé qué más hacer

-¡Vamos! Kakashi, no te rindas - animo la rubia dejando el libro en la repisa y saco algún pergamino

-Necesitamos mas personas para que nos ayudes - Kakashi estaba muy estresado por muchas cosas más tarde tendría una reunión con algunos comandantes y después con Hiashi Hyuga , después de media hora llego Sakura e Ino quienes ayudarían a buscar algo dictamen o documento sobre los matrimonios arreglados y demás .

Hinata estaba en el mirando el paisajes desde la venta de su cuarto del Hospital sabía que algo malo pasaba quería sabes más como que Naruto estaba donde su padre eso le preocupó mucho

-Hinata ...nos dijeron que estabas aquí - entro alegremente Kiba junto con Shino quien permanecía calmado - ¿Por qué estas afuera de tu cama?

-Shino- kun , Kiba - kun - ¿Cómo están? - la cara de Hinata se ilumino. como deseaba ser a sus amigos y maestra -Estoy un poco cansada de estar echada en la cama .¿Quiero salir de aquí?

-Te vez un poco mejor -comento Shino acercándose a la ojiperla

-¿Donde esta NARUTO , ESE BAKA debería estar aquí? - dijo Kiba muy divertido

-Mi esposo ...esta con mi padre - le contestó algo sonrojada por su confesión

-¿Qué... esposo? - gritaron hombres al mismo tiempo - ¿Cómo tú esposo?

Si entonces Hinata les consto como ocurrió todo eso de su casamiento rápido no quería perder más tiempo en conocerse ya se conocían anteriormente, después les explico sobre su preocupación, así que decidieron apoyarla como el equipo ocho.

Hiashi se encontraba es una de la sala de reuniones en la torres del Hokage estaba esperando a Kakashi que se desocupara para hablar sobre su decisión sobre Naruto quería resolver ese problema lo más pronto posible.

-Espero que no he hecho esperar mucho Hiashi-sama - dijo Kakashi disculpándose por el retrasó - ¡Tenia mucho que hacer!

-No importa - respondió tranquilamente, mirando como el peliblanco se ponía cómodo en un gran sillón - Muy bien basta de formalidades , ¿Me pregunto qué piensa sobre la situación de Naruto ?

-Pienso de que si ellos dos se amaba no , hay impedimento de que estén juntos además , según mis averiguaciones aquí - poniendo en sobre de manila color amarillo en la pequeña mesa - ¡Aquí está el certificado me matrimonio ¡ de Naruto y Hinata -Hiashi abrió el sobre y comento a leer su contendido y todo era legal - Me imagino que hasta hoy Naruto estará libre por que todo fue a lo legal y además creo que , esos dos ya consumaron su matrimonio - comento Kakashi con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Qué le parece?

-¡Me parece que todo estará bien! , Naruto estará libre pero con unos guardias custodiándolo las 24 hora - dijo Hiashi quien dejo absurdamente los documento que Kakashi le entrego

-Me parece bien - comento el Hokage - Todo está bien

-Pero a Hinata se le sellara con la marca maldita - comento Hiashi se levantó abruptamente - Bueno si no le molesta me iré de aquí

-Pero - Kakashi iba a refutar pero Hiashi se fue de allí

Una gran suspiro dio Kakashi sabía que algo malo sucederá, Naruto no aceptaría todo eso tenía que hacer algo para que esto se arreglara, Naruto por su parte llego a su departamento para bañarse estaba feliz que saliera de los horribles calabozos del clan Hyuga, quería relajarse e irse de allí para poder ver a Hinata desea besarla, los ancianos le comunicaron que estaría vigilado las 24 horas eso para Naruto era algo molesto pero tenía que aguantar por Hinata.

Después de darse un relajante baño y comer varios tazones de ramen y fue a ver a su esposa pero antes de irse fue a ver a Kakashi sabía que algo malo pasaría, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta se encontró con Hinata llevada en los brazos por Kiba eso sintió algo celoso a Naruto , entonces el rubio la quito de los brazos de rubio y ambos jóvenes entraron a la torre y hablar con Kakashi.

-Pueden entrar - dijo Kakashi desde su oficina quien firmaba unos papeles extras -¿Hinata , ya estas mejor ?-preguntó el Hokage - Naruto me alegra que estés aquí

-Me duele un pocos mis tobillos - respondió Hinata tímidamente

-Si ya me dejaron libre - sonrió el rubio - Y dime que novedades tienes para mi

-Pues hay algo que tienes que saber

-¿Qué es Kakashi -san? - pregunto tranquilamente Shino

-Lo que sucede, es que Hiashi quieres ponerte la marca del pájaro enjaulado - todos los presente estaban sorprendidos por eso , no sabía que pensar

-Ahhh- un pequeño quejido salió de la ojierla

-¡Hinata! no te preocupes - exclamo el rubio dejándola en una silla para que se tranquilice -esto no sucederá

\- ¿Es...qué? ..¿es qué yo? -Hinata no comprendía como su padre podría no podría apoyarla

-Hinata ..!Tranquilízate! - dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su esposa

-Muy bien...Shino, Kiba lleven a Hinata al hospital, debe descansar - ordeno Kakashi a los dos hombre, Hinata no quería irse pero Naruto la convenció para que se fuera a descansar que él estaría con ella después - ¡Muy bien ¡Naruto ya que estamos solos , dime que te dijeron , Hiashi solo me dijo que te dejaron libre y que estarás vigilado las 24 horas y bueno , si observas muy bien hay dos hyugas a días metros de aquí

-Bueno.

FHASBLACK

Ya había amaneció en la mansión Hyuga los sirvientes como siempre hacer su labores correspondiente, a Naruto lo llevaron hacia una de las salas de reuniones de los Hyuga , está allí al frente del líder el clan , a lado de ellos estaba Hanabi con algunos ancianos del Clan

-¡Muy bien Naruto Hyuga! - dijo Hiashi seriamente - Dime que eres capaz por Clan Hyuga , sabes que nuestro clan es famosos por el Byakugan

-Si lo sé - comento tranquilamente - Sé que haré todo lo posible para ser aceptado en su clan

-Pues tendrás que hacer mucho - Dijo Hanabi muy orgullosa - Sabes que desposaste a un Hyuga y tendrás que hacer todo lo posible para poder aceptar nuestras reglas y tradiciones

-¡Si lo se ¡- agrego el rubio - Así que acéptenme ¿por favor? - hizo un reverencia

-Pues dijiste que te casaste con ella no - Dijo Hanabi con tono agresivo

-Si me case con ella - Naruto está algo degustado por la actitud arrogante de Hanabi , no comprendía por que tomara esa actitud , pensó que ella amaba a su hermana mayor que deseaba estar a su lado pero como pues ellos dos huyeron sin decir nada a nadie comprendió la actitud de su cuñada

-¡Muy bien! Naruto Uzumaki te devuelvo tu apellido para que, Hinata vuelva a su entrenamiento y después de algunos meses se casen oficialmente - Dijo Hiashi dictando su sentencia - No puedo hacer que mi hija cambien de opinión ya que ahora es una mujer casada , ella entra un duro entrenamiento y también vivirá aquí - Naruto quería refutar pero Hiashi lo callo - y podrás visitarla todos los días y solo el fin de semana vivirá contigo y después vendrá a entrenar , pero para que no te la vuelvas a llevártela estarás vigilado las 24 horas del día , así que ni se te ocurra hacer algo imprudente - hizo una pausa - Así que retírate

FINFHASBLACK

-Así fue lo que paso - dijo Kakashi mirando por la ventana de su oficina mitra Naruto solo se quedó parado de algunos metros por atrás - Hinata , será sellada

-¡Pues yo solo deseo! Que no sellen a Hinata - Comento Naruto

-Pues eso no será fácil - dijo Kakashi volteando a ver a su alumno - ¡Ve con Hinata! ¡cuídala , mañana es sábado y tienen que estar los dos juntos! - el rubio asistió con la cabeza dejando solo al peliblanco

Naruto fue a ver a su esposa estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas , no quiera que nadie malo les pasara , así que ambos decidieron un remedio drástico , le rubio fue a conseguir algo de ropa y algunas cosas que necesitarían para su arriesgado plan .

Ya era casi de noche Kakashi revisaba algunos documento, acompañado por Tsunade y Shizune, las mujeres aun leían algunos documentos que encontraron en la biblioteca .

-Esto que está complicado - comento la rubio cerrando efusivamente el libro - ¡Es Naruto , esta vez no la contara ! De verdad no vas a contraria a Hiashi con ese problema

-No tengo otra alternativa Tsunade-sama - comento le peliblanco muy angustiado - No quiero más conflicto, Imagínate como debe estar Hiashi-sama, enojado y preocupado el imprudente de Naruto se la robo después de una misión de rescate

-Si fue ten hermosos - dijo Shizune en tono asoñarada - Fue de un gran estilo y riesgo de amor

-Al estilo baboso - grito la rubia por el comentario de la morena - ¿Cómo alguien puede robarse a una muchacha? ¿Así de esa manera ?

-Si - dijo Kakashi cerrando las persianas de su oficina - ¡Bueno vamos a dormir y después dios dirá! - En eso entraron Kiba y Sakura muy exaltados junto a ellos Shino y sai quien permanecían calmados

-¡HINATA Y NARUTO SE ACABAN DE ESCAPAR! - GRITARON AL MISMO TIEMPO

-¡Hinata y Naruto se acaban de escapar ¡ - gritaron los adultos también

-Si los muy loser dijeron que no los dejaban vivir su amor , morirían juntos y pasarían la eternidad como la historia de Himeko y Hiver (La versito antigua de romeo y Julieta ) - dijo tranquilamente Sai

-¡oh que romántico! ¡van a ,matarse por su amor por su amor! - dijo la morena en tono romántico - Se van a matar - exclamo alteradamente Shisune eso hizo que los adultos como los cuatros chicos salieron de la torre efusivamente para encontrar a los trágicos amantes

Bueno hasta aquí lamento si esos fisc fue algo fuerte y largo espero le les guste por que solo para algunos de ustedes bueno a mi hermanito querido que me quería demandar por traumar 2 capítulos mas y termina ese fics espero que les gusté gracias dejen su comentario y opiniones gracias


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: VIVIR

Hola amigos del Naruhina espero que les guste ese penúltimo capítulo , para la otra semana será el último luego segura la venganza de Hinata eso todos lo esperan jejej espero le les guste el ultimo capitulo espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios su opiniones .

CAPÍTULO 11: VIVIR

Kakashi no quería armar un aborto por esto, así que decidió llamar solo a los amigos de Naruto para buscarlos y que no arme un alboroto pero no podían encontrarlos porque su chacra desapareció completamente. Naruto y Hinata fueron un parque poco transitable en ese momento, querían esperar hasta el cambio de guardia.

-¡Naruto - Kun! , ¿Eso es algo riesgoso? -Pregunto muy preocupada - ¿No quiero meterte en problemas?

-NO importa, ahora-le respondió tocando delicadamente su mejilla - ¡Solo quiero que seas feliz¡

-Pero, si no atrapan tu volverás a la cárcel y jamás ¡Podar volverte Hokage! - Hinata agacho la cabeza no quería ver a los ojos azules de su esposo, quería verlo feliz pero estaba renunciando a su sueño no quería cometer el mismo erros de su madre - ¡Te amo Naruto -kun! ¿NO quiero sepárame de ti? - Abrazo a su esposo - ¡Te amo!

-¡Yo igual! - entonces Naruto no pudo más quería estaba beso a tu esposa, Hinata le respondió quería volver sentir la cálida lengua de su esposa, poco a poco la pasión envolvió el ambiente.

Hinata rodeo sus delicados brazos sobre su cuello de su esposo, tirando delicadamente sobre el pasto del parque aquel que muy pronto serio testigo invierte de la pasión,

-Te amo...Naruto - kun - ambos se volvieron a besarse muy apasionadamente, entonces su mano derecha bajo hasta el miembro viril que esta cubierto por sus pantalones

— Yo también te amo, te quiero, te adoro – comenzó a besarla intensamente dando, breves roces con sus labios, para luego abrir la chaqueta antigua de entrenamiento del rubio y que quedaba muy bien, bajo la cremallera del chaqueta, a Naruto se les hizo agua la boca por tener a ese par de senos colosales frente a sus ojos entonces bajo hasta los cálidos pezones rosados, Naruto amanto primero el izquierdo y piñizco el derecho , para Hinata era lo más maravilloso al sentir la sensación de mundo

Naruto la devoró a besos, deseaba volver a recordar cada parte de su cuerpo, hacer las cosas con calma, disfrutar de cada momento de esa noche entre los brazos de esposa, estaba a punto de hacer el amor en el aire libre ,pero no tenía prisa, quería entregarle en ese mismo lugar no importa que nadie lo veían. Naruto de despojo de su chaqueta y volvió a quitarse su polo dejándolo expuesto su gran pecho varonil, la ojiperla se sentó para apreciar el gran pecho de su esposo beso cada parte del pecho del rubio provocando un gemido.

Naruto por un impulso, se quitó le quito el pantalón junto con sus bragas , para después quitarse el suyo y ahora estaban completamente desnudos los dos .

-¡Ámame Naruto - kun!, bésame...- dijo apasionadamente

\- ¡Ya te estoy amando y te amaré siempre! - le contesto entonces se volvió a besarse apasionadamente

\- Tómame – murmuro Hinata

El juego de pasión continuo entre Naruto y Hinata , entregándose a la pasión no podían pensar en algo más por esos momentos en donde lo hacían para el rubio era maravilloso después de una gran atinencia de meses quería volver hacer el amor .

Naruto sabía perfectamente cuál era punto débil de su esposa situado en su entrepierna, donde solo su aliento provocaba una aceleración en los latidos de su corazón. Naruto optó por acariciarle las piernas por los costados, empezando desde las caderas, bajando con sutileza, mientras contemplaba aquella nívea piel frente a él. Hinata lo dejaba actuar, se había propuesto dejarse llevar y olvidar las moralidades en ese momento.

Hinata amaba a ese hombre, deseaba entregarse a el una o otra vez como lo hacían antes hoy y por siempre con mucha intensidad, durante tanto tiempo habían permanecido distantes, era injusto no dejarlo y dejarse ella misma disfrutar de esa maravillosa velada. Mientras cavilaba entre sus pensamientos, Naruto ya tenía la mano en su entrepierna, acariciando con suavidad el delicado capullo de su monte de venus.

-Naruto...- gimió efusivamente Hinata fue lo único que pudo emitir, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Hinata...!, amor mío

Hinata podía sentir el roce de su erección sobre su pierna, estaba en el punto máximo, quiera sentirlo ahora mismo pero tenía que ser pasión por el amor lleva tiempo hacerlo si las personas se aman.

-¡Te deseo mucho! – Confesó la ojiperla – no me imagino a lado de alguien más que no seas tú esposo Mio

-¡Yo tampoco! – grito Naruto excitado - ¡No puedo esperar mas!

Entonces el rubio no pudo más la penetro en una solo estocada haciendo que Hinata gimiera de placer entonces ambos movía sus caderas al ritmo del latido del corazón de ambos , los pechos bailaban con ese movimiento, y sus uñas seguían enterrándose entre el ambiente cálido del pasto.

El rubio quería hacer las cosas con lentitud, a paso prudente, pero su grado de excitación no le permitía seguir así, la sangre le hervía, atravesando sus venas, incluso llegando hasta sus sienes, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por tanta excitación que sentía que más y más deseaba tenerla mas .

Hinata apretó sus músculos vaginales de nuevo, dejando que Naruto se moverá salvajemente más , el rubio sentía que esa mujer ya era suya, por siempre y para siempre y por toda la eternidad , no importaba los problemas familiares solo importaban ellos dos no permitiría que nadie más se la arrebatará, su felicidad .

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, Naruto esparció su semilla en el interior de su esposa, con una gran sonrisa ambos cayeron el salido pasto, sin soltarse uno al otro se abrazaron y comenzaron a conversar sobre su situación.

Kiba junto con su fiel perro Akamaru olfateaban el olor de la pareja fugitiva parecía que su olor se hallaba en todas parte, se encontró con Kakashi para infórmale que aún no había un rastro en eso, el Akamaru sintió un peculiar olor que era que provenía de parque a uno metro de distancia, así que le informó a su compañero y junto con el Hokage fueron a buscarlos cuando se estaban aproximando escucharon una pequeñas risas que provenían en unos de los arbustos , automáticamente recordaron las voces eran de Naruto y Hinata .

-¡Es me huele mal! - dijo Kakashi sorprendió e intuyendo por que se venia

-Si... -contesto el castaño, así que poco a poco se acercaron y encontraron una escena un poco jocosa

-¡Naruto...!- dijo Kakashi muy poco sorprendido

-¡Hinata...!

Ambos jóvenes gritaron muy avergonzados , después de discutir y vestirse todos se fueron a la torre del Hokage que allí , hablarían , llamaron a todos para que se reunieran allí

-¿Qué abra pasado? - pregunto Ten Ten muy preocupada, la castaña caminaba de un lugar a otro

-No lo creo - dijo Sai muy calmando - ¡Además no creo que Naruto sea tan estúpido como para morir por amor!

-Sai ¡Cariño! - Ino tomo la mano de su novio y la apretó su mano hasta estrujarla por completo

-¡Capas Huyeron! - agregó Sasuke quien llego a la aldea hace poco- NO ¿creo que sea tan estúpidos , para matarse?

-Pues si

En eso se abre la puerta de la oficina y entro Kiba con Akamaru , la castaño lo invadieron con muchas preguntas , Kiba respondió pero como estaba tan abrumado por lo que vio a su amiga desnuda , así que se le salió y les dijo que encontraron a Hinata y Naruto dándose duro contra el muro.

-¡Ahhhh se estaban dando rico ! - dijo jocosamente Sai

-¿Dándose contra el muro? - preguntó Sakura algo expertica , no sabía con qué significaba

-Hay Sakura no seas tonta hay que no vez las novenas de las 10 allí se la pasan dándose a cada rato - comento Ino quien ponía su cara de suculencia

¡Ahhhh!

En entraron la parejita plena junto con Kakashi , todos ponía sus rostros de perversión

-Pasen par de promiscuos - dijo el Hokage seriamente, Ino se acercó a la parejita

-¡Es verdad ¡¿que no encontraron cuchipalnchanso es en parque? - pregunto Ino con un gran sonrisa

-Así...- en eso Naruto le escapo un gran estornudo y cayo directo sobre la rubia

-¿Qué asco...?

¿Creo que hasta gripe me dio? - dijo Naruto con su nariz muy roja

-¡Hay niños ! me volverá loco ¿Cómo es posible ?Naruto que hayan decidió ir al parque ...- el peliplateado , estaba muy avergonzado como para decir que lo encontraron tiendo sexo - junto con Hinata a darse en el parque

Naruto miro a todos los presentes Hinata ya estaba aliviada de todas sus dolencia podía caminar y estaba muy saludable, el rubio le explico todo lo que paso, que ellos quieran suicidarse para poder estar juntos en la eternidad, pero en eso no podían porque tenían mucho por vivir, a Kakashi le sorprendió la palabra maduras de su alumno así que decidió ayudarlos. Les dijo a los demás que se retiran que quería hablar con Naruto y Hinata de algo importante. Después de su conversación decidió ir a la mañana siguiente a la mansión Hyuga para decirla lo que sucedió lo que estaba pasando…

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi solicito una audiencia con Hiashi, el líder le dijo que aceptaría su proposición.

-¿Cómo estás? Hokage -sama - saludo cordialmente a Kakashi así que lo llevo a la sala de reuniones de su clan, ambos entraron y decidieron hacer su reunión a puertas cerradas - Muy bien Kakashi dejemos de ofidismos , díganme que desea

-Bueno , ya sé que tomo su decisión de sellar a Hinata después de la boda tradicional pero , no sé qué cuenta que está cometiendo un error - dijo Kakashi tranquilamente

-No que por que sale con esa analogía - Hiashi parpadeo varias veces quiera entender lo que el Hokage quería decir

-¡Mire seré breve! - de sus ropajes saco un pequeño diario color violeta - ¡Mira ese, el diario de su esposa - hizo una pausa - Lea a partir de la página 45 , hay una carta que a usted le interesara - Kakashi se levantó - ¡bueno me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Hiashi se quedó solo mirando el diario de su fallecida esposa quería indagar por que el Hokage lo tenía, se supone que todas la pertenencias de Hana, las guardarían, a Hana le gustaba esconder sus cosas y pensó que como su hija lo encontró en el bosque, tomo valor para tomar ese el diario y comenzó a leerlo

_**Narración de Hana**_

_**Octubre 9 **_

Hoy estoy muy cansada mi embarazo de cinco meses me está agotando espero sobrevivir al parto quiero que me hija este bien de salud verla crecer, aunque para los miembros de Clan Hyuga ellos dicen que será varón, un varón traería más prestigio al clan que sería beneficioso no quiero que mi hijo odie su vida como líder y ni siquiera esta nace y ya le están imponiendo ser líder de su clan, no quiero verlo entrenar duro que lo torturen prefiero que morir, antes que verlo sufrir , pero si es un niña , será un princesa y se olvidaran de entrenar a una mujer.

Pero se tendría que casar con un miembro del Clan Hyuga, prefieren que Neji el sobrino de mi esposo, sería un candidato excepcional es tan tierno y dulce que la ara feliz, y él sería un gran líder a pesar de que nació en la rama secundaria.

Hoy decidí escaparme para tomar aire y mojar mis pies en un riachuelo que me gusta, encontré un compartimiento secreto que conducía a fuera, Salí cautelosamente para ir a correr por la pradera , me encanta la naturaleza , me encanta el sol extendiéndose por Konoha , Hinata me encanta ese nombre , le pondré ese nombre a mi hija quiero mi hija sea feliz amo estar embarazada .

Mire todo mi alrededor y encontré a Kushina quien estaba ya en sus ultimo días de embarazo pronto dará a luz, al hijo de Minato hace tiempo que me olvide el amor que tenía por él, pero siempre recordare a mi primer amor, ese sería mi bebe si hubiera sido valiente pero no me arrepiento ahora vivo otra cosas de la vida amo mi vida y respeto a mi esposo.

Ambos caminaban caminar los dos juntos ambos sonriendo y felices como desearía tener era vida con Hiashi caminar junto a él , sabia gracias a mi amiga Mikoto me dijo que esperaría un varón y ella está feliz con sus dos hombrecitos , yo también quiero tener mis dos niñas espero que Hiashi tenga ganas de tener más hijos.

Mikoto me dijo que lo llamarían Naruto , me gusta ese nombre a pesar de que es un ingrediente para hacer ramen y él bebe Sasuke es tan tierno mi bebe será un año mayor que ellos nacerá el enero del próximo año , pero espero que Naruto , Sasuke y mi bebe Hinata se lleven bien y quiero que sean amigos.

Sasuke y Hinata seria los grandes amigos de Naruto el sería un gran Hokage y ellos dos seria sus soportes , si espero que el hijo de Minato sea Hokage al igual que Sasuke será un gran policía como su padre y mi Hinata la princesa del clan.

_**Fin **__**Narración de Hana**_

Hiashi no comprendía mucho los sentimientos de su fallecida esposa, pero la amaba quería sentir el amor de su esposa, al principio era algo fría pero después estuvieron más cercanos, entonces ojeando encontró a un carta. La desdoblo y comenzó a ller

Querido Hiashi

Como sabes amado esposo estoy a punto de morir espero que no te angusties porque estaría en un lugar mejor, quiero que vea a nuestras pequeñas hija crecer , se paciente con ella son bella flores que tienes que cuidar y proteger , me prometiste que ellas serian princesa y no sería futura líderes , no quiero verla que sufran deseo que será felices y si alguna de ella renuncian al clan Hyuga quiero que las apoyen y siempre abra un lugar en el corazón de su padre , amo a mis dos hija espero que encuentren el amor y no les ayudes a escoger su parejas ellas dos tendrán su propias convicciones y sé que escucharan a su corazón quiero que las apoyes siempre y no lo que digan el clan , son lo bellos recuerdos que te dejo.

Espero que sea feliz y siempre sonría al menos un poquito te amo ,siempre te amara incluso después de la muerte

Tu amada esposa Hana Hyuga

Hiashi termino de leer la carta de su esposa , una ligeras lagrimas resbalaban sobre la mejillas del castaño y finalmente Hiashi Hyuga sucumbió , su esposa lo llego amar a pesar de que casi la mayoría lo consideraban un hombre sin sentimientos por fin llego lloro por algo que si le afecto , cerro con cuidado el diario de su esposa guardándolo entre sus ropajes para de luego convocar r a una reunión urgente .

Todos los miembros del clan Hyuga se reunieron en la Hiashi permanecía quieto sin decir nada , los miembros del clan solo mantenían en silencio hasta que.

-¡Muy bien! Los he reunido aquí para , informales que mi hija mayor – Hizo una pausa – Se le dará , su libertad para hacer su vida con su esposo – los miembros del clan estaba atónitos tras la proclamación el castaño

-¡Peri Hiashi..! no puedes hace esto- grito exaltado un anciano del clan – No puedes dejar que Hinata, este con alguien que no está a la altura de los Hyuga

-Si estoy de acuerdo con Hiro – dijo otro anciano – Siempre los del clan Hyuga , se casaron entre si para mantener la el linaje del Byakugan – se paró indignado - ¡Acoso piensas !poner riesgo al clan

-Pues no pienso los mismo – comento Ko muy orgulloso apoyando la decisión del castaño – Hinata-sama se convirtió en una mujer , fuerte y valerosa siempre orgullosa de su clan , ella es una parte importante de nuestra familia ,es muy respetuosa con todos los miembros del clan incluso a los de la rama secundaria los trata con respeto, o olvidaron como era mi hermana la matriarca del clan – todos los presente mirando las sabias palabra que decía el joven - Uno de su grande sueños era la unión de todos los clanes , pero eso por el momento será imposible , pero quiero proponer que al menos escoger a quien amar y quiero ser el segundo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto muy sorprendido Hiashi - Acaso….tu

-Si…- le contesto muy sonrojado – La conocí en la cuarta guerra, ella es de Suna, y nos amamos

-Pero, esto es imperdonable – dijo el abuelo de Hinata - No pueden hacer eso – grito indignado - ¡El clan se está yendo a la ruina!

-¡Pues lo siento padre! , pero amo a mis hija y quiero la felicidad de todos los del clan – Hiashi emitió una leve sonrisa –NO creo que una mezcla de sangre sea algo atroz sino beneficioso para el clan, si mi hija tiene un hijo con Naruto se podrán mezclar la sangre de kiubi con el Byakugan ese niño sería un miembro del clan.

-Pues si podría ser - agrego el anciano - Pues has mejor por lo que te parezca

Después de su acalorada discusión, los miembros de clan decidieron irse para poder dejar al líder solo, así que decidió ir a la torre del Hokage quería ver a su hija y decirle la decisión que tomo.

Por otra parte Naruto quería ver a su esposa la separaron de ella para que, pues para que no se den sus cariñitos, así que los mando a llamar a muy temprano.

-Para ¿Qué nos querías ver Kakashi-sensei? - dijo mirando a su esposa - ¿Qué paso?

-Nada Naruto - kun - dijo Hinata tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo

-Pues fue a conversar con tu padre Hinata - eso sorprendió a la ojiperla - Y le conté de algo muy delicado y vendrá el cualquier momento

-Pero se supone que ya no dio su decisión - comento Hinata

-¡Solo esperan! - sonrió el hombre, los jóvenes esposos se miraron sorprendidos, no sabían porque, así que escucharon la puerta que la tocaban - ¡Adelante!

-Con permiso - Un hombre imponente entre a la oficina - Hinata...Naruto

-Padre - miro sorprendida a ver a su papá - ¿Cómo?

-Pues Hokage -sama, sabes debo informarle que, dejo que mi hija y su esposo tengan la libertad que hagan todo lo que el corazón el dicte - esas palabras sorprendieron a los jóvenes - ¿Quiero que sepas ? Naruto que te dejo escoger tu apellido además el Hyuga no te queda - Naruto no sabía si tomarlo como un insulto o alago - Mi hija cambio su apellido al casarte contigo, así que es mejor que planee al boda de mi hija , hasta que eso suceda vivirá conmigo - hizo una pausa - Naruto lleva a mi hija a las 5 pm

-Si... señor - dijo Naruto un tanto confundido por el comentario - la llevare temprano

-Muy bien - Hiashi miro a su hija , quien ni decía ninguna palabra - Con su permiso tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- dicho eso salieron de allí sin decir anda más.

Hiashi caminaba lentamente por los pasillo de la torre, no sabía que es lo que debía pensar, ahora su hija mayor se ira para siempre de su lado, su pequeña niña se ira para siempre de su lado extrañara muchas cosas de ella, su dulzura, al alegría que transmitía cada vez que conversaba con su amigos, solo quería verla feliz y el que le entregaran el diario de su esposa le alegro más la vida.

Pronto ya habían pasado más de 6 meses desde que la parejita plena llego a Konoha, todos como siempre empezaban sus rutinas de entrenamiento y de misiones porque sabían que la boda de Naruto y Hinata realizaban el día de mañana y los novios estaba muy atareados con los últimos de talles de su segunda boda, invitaron a todos sus amigos más cercanos y conocidos. Naruto se sentía un poco triste porque su amigo-rival no se encontraba de Konoha.

Ya era de noche y todos comenzaron a salir para realizar la despedida de soltero de los novios, las chicas se llevaron a Hinata y los chicos a Naruto.

-Muy bien chicas…. ¿Qué estamos esperando? A divertirnos – dijo muy animada Ino quien llevaba un sexy vestido scrap rojo hacia resaltar sus lindas piernas – Estas noche será inolvidable

-SI…tienes razón – comento Ten Ten llevaba un enterizo jean con un top tubo color negro - ¡Vamos a beber!

-Es un momento de alegría –afirmo Temari quien llevaba un vestido color verde intenso con escote de corazón - ¿Y quién dice que una chica no puede beber?

-Si un brindis por Hinata ¿Quién muy pronto sabrá, lo que es tener un esposo alocado? – dijo Sakura quien llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con cintura vasca

-Gra…..gracias chicas - dijo Hinata con una pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos , tenía puesto un vestido blanco con tirantes con escote de corazón y falda plisada que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas y con un velo de novia y una tiara adornado su cabeza – Le agradezco que hayan organizado esta pequeña reunión ….salido por la felicidad – dijo levantando su copa - Salud

-¡Salud!- brindaron las chicas y entregando a cada una sus respectivos regalos, Ino como siempre tan atrevida le regalo un sexy conjunto de lencería de conejo para animar su noche de bodas, Ten Ten le regalo un set de maquillaje y perfumes muy caro, Temari le regalo un vestido de noche con brillantes muy sexy, y Sakura le regalo y collar regalo de parte de Sasuke era un collar de perlas blancas muy elegante.

Así pasaron las chicas celebrando y divirtiéndose en un barbabacoa comiendo y divirtiéndose le encantaba formar parte de la vida de Hinata, y Hinata la de ellas.

Mientras con el muchacho atirantaron solo a irse a Ichiraku al novio le encantaba el ramen , Gaara , Kiba , Shino , Sai , Shikamaru , Lee , Chouji y Naruto quien celebraban alegremente comiendo ramen y bebiendo Sake.

-Naruto, ¿Quién diría? que ataras hilo muy pronto - Dijo Kiba muy divertido, tomando un poco de Sake - Te llevas a una valiosa mujer

-Si tiene razón - comento Shino - Hinata es una mujer valiosa , la tienes que respetar y ser considerado

-Si lo sé - contesto Naruto de una mala manera - No olviden que ya es mi esposa

-Lo sabemos pene pequeño- dijo Sai algo picado - ¡Pobre Hinata! no la contara contigo

Todos rieron por el comentario de Sai todos menos Naruto quien miro una mirada asesina al moreno, la pasaron bien los chicos no le dieron regalos al rubio, porque sabían que no le gustarlos por todos los acosos de sus admiradora locas, así pasaron toda la noche hasta entrar la madrugara después de eso todos se fueron a dormir para el evento el gran día.

Todo estaba listo para la gran ceremonia Hiashi pago todo lo mejor para su hija , ordeno que haiga platillo exquisitos y bebidas elegantes para los invitados , la ceremonia central seria en el gran templo de los Hyuga .

Hiashi lloro a escondidas porque a pesar de que no nació varón, lloraba de orgullo al ver a su niña convertida en toda una mujer, la vio vestida de blanco como toda una princesa , porque era un princesa , allí comenzó la ceremonia el monje les dio la bendición como esposos y después de eso comenzó el festejo todo se veían radiante con su ropa de gala los kages , daban sus saludos a los jóvenes esposos , Iruka lloraba por ver a su querido alumno volverse un gran hombre ya no podía hacer más por él , ahora el escribiría sus propio destino .

Después de la celebración los esposo se fueron de luna de miel , Hiashi les dio la cabaña que se encontraba en un lago muy hermoso cristalino era el lugar favorito de su esposa, Naruto tomaba con firmeza la mano de Hinata ambos se miraba cómplices porque pedirá al fin ser felices , entraron a la cabaña y vieron que era un lugar muy elegante pero a la vez acogedor , Hinata fue a sentarse a la sala mientras que Naruto comenzaba a prender la chimenea y traer un delicioso vino con dos copas para brindar por esta ocasión.

-Un brindis por nosotros en este gran día - dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de su esposa y entregándole la copa - ¿Quiero que seamos muy felices?

-¡Si buen felices! salud - comentos Hinata muy alegre porque al fin todo lo malo que paso se estaba disipo por completo -¡Te amo Naruto - kun!

-Yo también te amo ..Hinata - ambos se dieron un gran beso poco a poco ese beso estaba volviendo muy apasionado , Naruto la cargo y la llevo directo a la gran cama matrimonial Naruto no podía como una mujer tan hermosa como Hinata podría ser solo para él , se sentía muy estúpido por no darse cuenta ante que es un tesoro al que debe cuidar -¡Hinata Uzumaki.!... ¡te amo!

-Yo también...- volvieron a besarse sus labios siendo humedecidos por calientes que por su ferocidad no le permitían el respirar, extrañamente no parecía el necesitarlo. Naruto comenzó a romper la ropa que llevaba su esposa , a Hinata lo se sorprendió el arrebato de su esposo porque sabía cómo era.

-¡Aaaahh...!- se escuchó un pequeño gemido de la ojiperla

Un gemido tras otro se escuchó de los labios de la ojiperla a causa de ser mordidos con suavidad, su piel se erizaba debido a unas manos fuertes deslizándose por su bello cuerpo ,a Naruto le encantaba probar cada parte de su cuerpo su piel blanca como la nieve su pequeña nariz respingaba esos bellos labio que le gustaba probar pero lo que más le gusta era de su cuerpo ese bellos senos que tenía le gustaba estrujarlos y amamantarlos y pequeña y fina cintura y su pequeña piernas muy suaves y voluptuosas .

No sabía porque no sentía vergüenza del el mismo por ver a su esposa muy sexy , Naruto no podía perder el tiempo y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa ahora si ambos estaba desnudos

-¡Hinata...!

A Hinata le gustaba la voz, ¡Esa voz! Esa varonil voz pero madura la hacía estremecer quería más de el

-Naru...Naruto -kun- Susurro con debilidad al sentir los besos de Naruto sobre su cuello

Para Naruto sentía que estaba soñando, claro que no era un sueño pero para él era lo más hermoso del mundo, solo así ese hombre casado estaría con ella en una situación tan comprometedora, y según presentía por la fresca brisa... al aire libre, sintiendo así como le hicieron en el pasado allí si lo éxito mucho .

-¿Por favor déjame amarte? - Dijo Naruto muy excitado

-Si

Sus labios le temblaban de deseo, sentían que pronto se terminarían pero tenía que ser paciente las caricias de los esposos se hacían más presente Hinata amaba que su cuerpo sentía muy hermosa frenética que más de él.

-¡Aaahh!... Naruto...! aaahmm.!- Gimió la ojiperla al sentir a su esposo, en sus pechos los amamantaba y estrujaba así que rodeo sus manos sobre la espalda de su esposo- ¡Te amo... aaahhh! Naruto...! Te amo!... aaaahhh...

Y con esa declaración Naruto abrió las piernas de Hinata para poder acomodarla sobre su cadera sujeto con sus manos su masculinidad para introducirlo sobre su entrada de un sola estocada , haciendo que Hinata gimiera más, así que poco a poco así el ritmo de la caderas comezón frenéticamente la magia en los brazos añorados la abrazo, los labios ajenos la proclamaron suya, yo por siempre y para siempre. Así lo hicieron casi toda la noche por que era Eterno para como ellos.

Naruto se desparramo varias veces sobre su esposa quiera tener un hijo junto con ella hacer un familia a su lados para siempre.

-¡Naruto -kun! ¡Te amo! - Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para descansar sus ojos

-¡Yo igual - beso su frente acomodar a su ángel sobre su pecho

Así paso un año y todo comenzaba a todas tomar su vida los novatos de Konoha la boda de Sai e Ino se hizo después de dos meses de la de Hinata después siguieron Sasuke y Sakura quien quiera estar su amanda hay el día que se vaya , después Temari y Shikamaru fue una reunión corta porque al novio lo le gustaba a la gente de pues de dos semana se casó su amigo Chouji con su sexy esposa morena , y con bronce de oro se casó Lee con Ten Ten todo se preguntaba por qué esos dos se casaron pero al final al verlos tan radiantes todos sus amigos .

Todos estaba formando sus familias los nacimientos de los herederos pero a Hinata le daba preocupación por que aún no le daba su heredero a su espeso . Hinata estaba en la cama, no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero tenía 8 meses de embarazo; estaba muy deprimida porque veía a su amigas que ya eran madres. Temari fue la primera cuando nació Shikadai, era un bebe tranquilo; la segunda fue Karui con su pequeña ChouChou, y días después llegó Sarada. Después Ino dio a luz al bebé Inojin, y ella se preguntaba porque no salía embarazada, ya que ella se casó primero.

-¿Por qué? No… no puedo tener hijos –unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, Naruto no se encontraba en casa, el rubio estaba en una misión, así que podía llorar todo lo que quiera. –Hay algo malo en mi… Como me gustaría hablar de eso con Naruto–kun

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? –dijo el rubio que acaba de llegar de su misión. – Dime… ¿que me quieres decir?

-Naruto-kun… regresaste –se paró de la cama y fue a ver a abrazar a su esposo. –Llegaste dos días antes.

-Sí, terminamos antes -le dio un beso y soltó su mochila al suelo. –Dime, ¿estás bien? –la miró con los ojos llorosos. –Estuviste llorando, ¿no es así?

-Bueno… Pues te extrañaba –contestó enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo -Solo que… sólo que estoy triste porque aún no puedo tener hijos, hay algo malo en mi.

-Yo creo que debes tranquilizarte –la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos. -No creo que haya malo en ti, sólo que capaz aún no es el momento.

-¿Cómo? ¿No quieres tener hijos? –lo miró confundida, que Naruto no le gustaba los niños, pero siempre estaba rodeado de ellos.

-No piense mal, sólo quiero que estes relajada, y los niños vendrán –le respondió calmadamente. – Sólo deseo que seas feliz.

-Claro… ahora eres feliz conmigo, hasta que no te de un heredero -le dijo muy enojada. -¿Acaso no quieres tener hijos?

-Si, pero...

-No… dime la verdad, ¿acaso ya no me quieres? ¿No me deseas? –le preguntó muy alterada.

-Yo deseo más en el mundo de ser padre.

-Pues, parece que no –pero en eso sintió un ligero dolor en el vientre -¡Ahhhh! -gimió de dolor. -Yo… ¡Aaaa!

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? -le preguntó preocupado, al ver a su esposa tocándose el vientre. –Hinataa…

-Me duele… mucho -gimió de dolor. Naruto no pudo más y la cargo para llevarla de inmediato al hospital.

Naruto llegó al hospital tan rápido como pudo; su bella esposa se encontraba muy pálida. En ese momento sentía que su corazón se paralizaba, al verla toda enferma y transpirando. Colocó a su esposa en una camilla, y la llevó donde Shizune para que la revisara; estuvieron minutos esperándola, pero aún no la atendían.

-N… Naruto-... kun… por... por favor, perdóname –dijo tomando su mano, no podía soportar el dolor intenso que tenia.

-No… preocupes… Hinata-chan –besándole en la frente –Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

-Pero….

-Sh... -la hizo callar para que se calmara, pero sintió que su alma se estrujara al ver como se retorcía de dolor. –Hi… Hinata-dijo en rubio muy preocupado- -Shizune, ¿que es lo que tiene?

-Pues, aún no lo sé –revisando la historia clínica de la ojiperla. –Voy a revisarte. Naruto hazte a un lado –entonces comenzó a tomarle el pulso y la temperatura. –Parece que no hay nada –entonces bajo sus manos, hacia su vientre -¡Ohhhh, Por Dios!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó en rubio muy alarmado, Hinata comenzó a llorar más aún –Hinata –chan, por favor tranquilízate.

-Pero...

-Hinata... Tranquilízate.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shizune-neesan? –le ordenó, ya estaba desesperado, no sabía que estaba sucedieron, y miro como la morena separaba las piernas de la Uzumaki.

-¡Ay no! –se tapó la boca. -Hinata… estás embarazada… ¡Tienes aproximadamente 8 meses de embarazo!

-¿Qué? ¡Nooo! –gritó muy desesperada. –Yo no estoy embarazada, no puedo estarlo… yo tuve mis periodos.

-Eso, no es posible… Hinata debería aumentar de peso y esta delgada- dijo el rubio tratando sin poder creer lo que Sizune había dicho. –Eso… no

-Pero lo es… Naruto tranquilízate –le ordenó. –Y tu Hinata, sé valiente y abre las piernas –entonces la ojiperla hizo caso. –Muy bien, creo que no podemos hacer nada, estás apunto de dar a luz… Naruto ponte la bata quirúrgica, y Hinata puja con mucha fuerza.

-Hai mmmmmmm –entonces Hinata pujó con mucha fuerza, pero aún nada -Me… me duele.

-Si lo sé duele, pero debes ser fuerte; las mujeres somos fuertes –le dijo entre sus piernas. Hinata asistió con la cabeza, mientras Naruto volvía a tomarla de la mano y le decía palabra dulces.

-¡Vamos! Hinata eres fuerte... Puja amor.

-Hai… -volvió a exhalar para pujar con mucha fuerza, Hinata daba lo mejor que sí, sabía que era muy peligroso, porque en todo tiempo no se cuidó. Se encontraba preocupada porque no tuvo cuidados prenatales, pero siempre que se hacia exámenes de embarazo salían negativos.

Sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero escuchó las palabra de Naruto que la alentaban a seguir con su parto; le preocupaba porque aún él estaba asimilando lo de su embarazo, pero se asombró de que estuviera allí; así que por fin dio una pujada más, y volvió pujar más y más, y sintió que algo abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¡Gauuuuuuuuuu! -El bebé lloró con todas sus fuerzas, Shizune lo recibió con delicadeza y comenzó a limpiarlo.

-Mi… mi bebé… por... favor deseo verlo –dijo Hinata, que estaba muy agitada y cansada.

-Shisune… ¿Cómo está el bebé? -preguntó el rubio muy temeroso; allí Naruto el ninja más poderoso no reaccionaba, sólo permaneció en pie.

-Chicos… el bebé está muy sano miren, fue un hermoso varoncito –e contestó muy emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró como los jóvenes padres comenzaban a llorar. –Hinata lo pondré en tu pecho.

-Hai –asistió, viendo como la morena le ponía él bebe en el pecho. –Por Dios… mira Naruto–kun –volteó a ver a su esposo que se encontraba estático allí parado al lado de ellos son decir anda. –Mira, es igualito a ti…

-Si… -se arrodilló para ver el rostro de su bebé. -Si… se parece a mí… -allí los dos comenzaron a llorar de felicidad.

-Na… Naruto-kun –lo miró los ojos de su esposo. –Tenemos un problema…¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

-Pues… ¿qué te parece Bolt? –le contestó muy aseñorado. -Bolt Uzumaki... Es un gran nombre.

-Hai… bebé Bolt… eres un gran milagro en mi vida… yo jamás te dejaré, tú y padre son el milagro más maravilloso de todos.

A pesar que no lo esperaban tener un bebe de noche a la mañana, Hinata se sentía aliviada porque su penas ahora están muy infundadas al tener a su bebe a su lado.

La familia Uzumaki presento a su pequeño bebe a sus amigos y familia todos ayudaron a Hinata a organizar el cuarto del bebe.

Naruto y Hinata estaban felices por su bebe aperas todo lo que paso estaban dispuesto al olvidar principalmente a Naruto por su gran secreto que se lo llevaría hasta la tumba y lo confesaría en su lecho de muerte.

Bueno hasta aquí lamento si esos fisc fue algo fuerte y largo espero le les guste porque este será el último capítulo llegara para la otra semana y si se preguntan qué paso con Menma está vivo , pero esa historia será en Eternidad - LA VIDA Y EL DESTINO - pero primero publicare mi fics que hace tiempo que es la Venganza de Hinata . gracias por todo espero que les guste gracias y comente ese me entusiasma .


	12. Capítulo 12: Vivir II

Capítulo 12: Vivir II

Ya habían pasado 13 años dese que nacieron los herederos de los grandes héroes Naruto hace años atrás fue proclamado como Hokage y junto con Shikamaru su consejero hacia que todo era el calma en Konoha, Naruto estaba muy feliz porque su vida fue muy placentera al nacimiento de su princesa, si Naruto fue bendecido por su esposa ambos estaban felices por tener a otro bebe aunque para Boruto era estaba muy celoso por la atención que le ponían a su hermana pequeña , pero después de eso celos infantiles se hicieron a un lado porque después de verla a los ojos sintió que debían protégela.

A Naruto le gustaba pasar el tiempo como su familia pero sabía que no podía por que la obligación de Hokage no podía pasar el tiempo con su familia, Hinata parecía comprenderlo pero parecería que la molestaba solo un poco, pero el que más le afectaba era a su hijo mayor Boruto le causaba mucho problemas, siempre pintaba los montes de los Hokage hacia pintas, por todo los muros de la torre del Hokage.

-¡Boruto hizo de las suyas de nuevo!- hablo Naruto desde su celular - ¡Esta bien! Trata de controlarlo y por favor, que despintes todos los murales…adiós – corto la llamada -¡Hay no!- Naruto dijo muy frustrado revolviéndose el cabello

-¡Ya ¡ no te aflijas – animo Shikamaru quien le trajo alguno papeles – Toma , relájate tienes que sellar eso documento para hoy

-¡Está bien! – Dijo sin ánimos y comenzó a sellar perezosamente – ¡Iras a dejar eso documentos!

-Si nos vemos – se despidió el consejero

-¡Ohhhh! ¿Por dios? , que are con Boruto – dijo dejando el sello a un lado, como cada vez que se quedaba solo en su oficina y luego de su familia siempre sacaba la pequeña bota azul de su hijo desaparecido, Naruto extrañaba a su hijo tendría ahora 12 años de edad y ayudaría a Boruto a controlarse y de seguro sería el mejor de todos, al igual que sus abuelos - ¿Cómo te extraño hijo mío?- Después de algunos minutos de llorar , siguió con su trabajo ya era de noche y deseaba terminar con eso , fue a ser a su esposa e hijos para almorzar quiera pasar lo más tiempo posible para que no se sintieran abandonados.

Naruto fue a comprar uno rico poste, para compartirlo con su familia, Naruto diviso su casa así que no dudo en correr para abrazar a su familia.

-¡Naruto….!- dijo muy sorprendida al ver a su esposo para en la puerta de la cocina – Naruto …¿Qué haces aquí querido?

-¡Pues no puedo estar! Aquí contigo- dijo muy divertido acercándose a su esposa y dándole vuelta por toda la cocina – Muy bien ¿dónde están los niños? – pregunto el rubio bajando a la ojiperla y dándole un gran beso

-¡Pues Hima –chan!¿ esta en su habitación ?y ¡Boruto – kun esta! – le respondió tranquilamente - Le llame ahora bajaran ¡Siéntate querido! – Hinata le saco su capa de hokage para ponerlo en el perchero de la entrada, Naruto veía como Hinata está feliz por ver a su esposa muy entusiasmada, amaba ese sonrojó que a pesar de los años no podía olvidar, en eso escucho unos pequeños pasitos, Himawari corrió al ver a su papá que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¡Papi….!- Himawari corrió a abrazar a su padre amaba sentir eso con todo su ser - ¿Cómo? Te quedaras a almorzar – pregunto algo dudosa – el rubio acomodo a su hija sobre su regazo

-¡Por supuesto princesa!- Afirmo el rubio besando la cabellera azulada de su hija - ¿Cómo estas princesa?

-Bien papi , se bajó del regazo de su padre para servirle un bajo de jugo de Naranja – Solo que..

-Solo que –

-¿Quiero convertir en una Kunoichi? ¿Cómo mamá? – declaro muy orgullosa

-sabes perfectamente que te falta dos años - comento el rubio tonado el vaso de jugo que su hija le sirvió - ¡Ten paciencia pequeña!

-Si..- dijo un poco desanimada

-YA…YA ¿Princesa no te desanimes? todo se solucionara

-Si…

-Boruto. ….Mi niño vamos entra – Dijo Hinata entrando a su hijo casi arrastras

-¡Hola viejo ¡- Saludo ariscamente el pequeño rubio - ¡Vaya regresaste!

-Si…¿Si quiera por hoy , deseo pasar el tiempo con mi familia? – dijo el rubio mayor mirando directamente a los ojos de su hijo - ¡Vamos siéntate!

-¿Cómo sea? – dijo el pequeño rubio sentándose al lado de su hermana – Hinata suspiro al ver a su hijo aunque no lo disimule mucho estaba feliz que su padre está aquí contigo

Hinata sirvió a su familia un rico almuerzo, todos conversaron sobre los planes que tenía que hacer en la próximas fiestas que acerca, y Naruto le comento a su hijo que para el otro año sería lo exámenes chunnin , a Boruto lo tomo con mucho entusiasmo por que al fin le demostraría a su papá que lo supero por completo.

Después de almorzar NAruto ayudo a su esposa a lavar la vajilla le encanta si quiero por hoy ayudar en la labores de su casa , pero sabía que Shikamaru lo reprendería , pero no le importó solo por hoy era lo suficiente.

Naruto se despidió de su familia prometiendo que regresaría para darle vuelas noches a sus hijos, mientras caminaba por la calles de Konoha, el rubio recordaba todo lo que vivos desde niño y no recordaba como era antes ya era un hombre adulto y solo quería que seguir viviendo hasta que la vida le diga que ya nos mas , pero también quería terminar con todo eso de ser Hokage y disfrutar la adolescencia de sus hijos por eso estaba entrenado a Konohamaru para que sea su sucesor , no quería saber que cuando su pequeña hija comenzara a desarrollarse tendría que estar allí presente para espantar a las víboras que osen tocar a su princesa .

Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, la mayor parte de su tiempo en soledad pero poco a poco conoció a sus amigos más cercanos y conoció a amor de su vida , experimento la pérdida de un hijo y le arranco una parte de su alma , conoció la alegría de tener unos hermosos hijos que le dio Hinata , educándolo con el mejor honor que un Shinobi y tenía planes en un futuro de tener más hijos, quería experimentar el tener en brazos a un pequeño cuerpecito .

Naruto y Hinata junto a sus hijo y amigos experimentaran todo los sufriente posibles para encontrar la verdadera felicidad perdieron seres queridos que nunca podrá reponer, experimentaron dura batalla que lograron vencen, conocieron el amor y como era de esperar era eterno, y esa Eternidad se vivirá en cada paso que cada generación abordara cuando empiecen a experimentar lo mismo de sus padres experimentaron cuando era jóvenes , Eternidad se vivirá en cada corazón de los Shinobis , ¿Por qué la vida es un Eternidad ? SOLO TIENES QUE AVERIGUAR COMO SEA ETERNO Y ENCONTRAR LA FELICIDAD .

FIN

Bueno que les pareció sé que es poco pero solo era un epilogo espero que con la última frase sabrán encontrar su propio destino y comenzara a exprimiera su vida llena de eternidad y felicidad y espero que es fins les haya gustado porque a partir de la próxima semana comenzara con el verdadero drama de la – VENGANZA DE HINATA – todos esperan ese fics y no sé por qué espero terminar como eternidad, gracias y hasta la próxima vez les desea un vida feliz de Mhialover02 gracias.


End file.
